<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pipsqueak → kuroo x gangmember!reader by cuddlytom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107281">pipsqueak → kuroo x gangmember!reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlytom/pseuds/cuddlytom'>cuddlytom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, F/M, Fuckboy, Haikyuu - Freeform, House Party, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealousy, Karasuno, Love, Manager!Reader, Nekoma, Party, Protective Karasuno, Swearing, Training Camp, Volleyball, beer pong, fuckboy!kuroo, fukurodoni, gangmember!reader, karasuno boys are the best friends you could ask for, karasuno manager, karasuno team manager, kuroo x reader - Freeform, sheriffsson!kuroo, team captain, team manager, training camp arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlytom/pseuds/cuddlytom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You like to cause a bit of trouble, huh?"<br/>"You have no idea."</p><p>Kuroo Tetsuro came into your life right when you needed him to come in and fuck shit up.</p><p>TW: VIOLENCE, LOTS of swearing/cursing, gang violence, alcohol usage, mentions of past sexual trauma, blood, police officers, romantic intimacy, *possible* smut/lemon in later chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, kuroo tetsurou x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      High school was never that interesting to you. Though, you'll admit that it was a good way to help the days pass. You always found different games to help.</p><p>At first, games to you meant sneaking out of the house, slashing tires, almost getting arrested, going to parties. You had a bad reputation. You had been mixed up with all the wrong people before at your old school. But now you were going to turn your life around. Even if that means that now games to you would mean studying. Kind of.</p><p>         The closest you'd probably get to your new life would be getting in trouble for minor things at school. For example, falling asleep in class was a specialty of yours. Truly, an art form. Waking up to that sweet slap of a ruler against your desk was better than any alarm clock you'd ever hear. The rush in your chest, the heat to your cheeks, the sweaty palms. Incredible. But that is it. You promised your mother that this year you would be making her proud at Karasuno. You wouldn't be hanging out with those "thugs" as she liked to call them. You would keep up, maybe pay attention, and maybe make some more real friends.</p><p>       The truth was that school never felt like a real challenge to you. Sure there were plenty of difficult subjects that made you feel stupid but you always kept out of the drama, minded your business, and kept your head down. It was fine. There really was a target on your back now that you were the new girl at school though, and you had adjusted week by week meeting new people and reuniting with some old ones, too. But ultimately you decided the social system just wasn't made for you. There wasn't really a good place for you to fit in, or maybe it just wasn't comparing to the kind of <em>family</em> you made before.</p><p>      Today was one of those days where your motivation was at its peak, you were taking good notes. Studied for a quiz, been overly diligent. Then that sweet beautiful sound of the lunch bell rang, you pulled out your food, grabbed your skateboard, and left the classroom in a bit of a hurry. As you were leaving you started to hear a conversation:</p><p>      <em>Dude, don't worry, I have it completely handled. Watch...</em></p><p>      "(Y/N)!" Narita, your classmate called for you once you exited the room and into the hallway. He stood next to Ennoshita who looked like he would explode any second. You knew Narita, him and Ennoshita were in Class 4 with you and you really didn't have that many real friends at school but you wouldn't mind calling them that. They were some of the friends you were reunited with from middle school, they were a big comfort to you when you transferred in.</p><p>      "Hey, how's it going?" You slowly walked over, trying to find your excuse to leave and take a nap without seeming impolite.</p><p>      "Great, good. Thanks, yourself?" Narita answered for him and Ennoshita. He also seemed in a hurry for some reason but was much worse at covering it up.</p><p>      "Pretty tired, but uh, for the most part—" You started but your sentence didn't last long.</p><p>      "You should come to my party! Uh— Our party. We're having a party it would probably wake you up. It's in Tokyo! I mean—" Narita came in strong.</p><p>       "Nice, buddy. You really do got this handled." Was all Ennoshita followed it up with, "Gotta go, see you guys in class."</p><p>       "A party?" You laughed a little, just because these guys were anything but the partying type. You started walking and Narita was following you like a hawk, "Don't you guys have volleyball practice or something?"</p><p>        "Yeah, of course. But not this Friday night! I mean technically we do but we'll be done at 6:30. Party can start at 7:30." Narita followed up, "All the volleyball guys will be there, too. We have a summer training camp in Tokyo starting on Monday so this is kind of the only day we can get everyone together. We already had our friends from Nekoma invite pretty much everyone they knew."</p><p>       "N-Nekoma, huh?" Your smile wavered, "That sounds like it'll be really fun for you guys. Thanks for the invite, but I don't really know anyone on your team. Plus, I can't get to Tokyo by 7:30." You said, declining as well as you could without making your answer too suspicious.</p><p>       "Well, yeah about that. Um, by 'it's in Tokyo' what I meant to say was Tokyo guys will be there. They're volleyball players, too, actually." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck and adjusting his satchel, trying his best to act cool and lean against the vending machine you were using.</p><p>       "So, it's a Volleyball mixer with you guys and a bunch of guys from Tokyo but it's not in Tokyo? Where is it, then?" You asked for the elaboration, kind of liking this dancing way to get to the point.</p><p>        "Yes, well and other schools in Miyagi, too. It's a lot of schools, I mean I'm talking Nekoma, Fukorodani, Aoba Johsai, Johzenji, Date Tech, Shiratorizawa.. maybe.. Inarizaki.. and more.. again maybe. But it's at Kinoshita's house. Which is still kinda far, but it has a pool! His family is loaded and they'll all be gone this weekend." Narita finally got to the point.</p><p>        "Sounds like it'll be a good time for you guys. I'm happy for you, sounds like you've made a lot of friends from other schools." You cheers'd your milk to him and started walking again to find a place to eat.</p><p>        "No, no. Girls will be there, too. It's kinda the whole point."</p><p>        "You really have to work on your pitch." You said plainly.</p><p>        "Please, I need your help (Y/N). I was put in charge of getting girls to come to this party." Narita begged, you couldn't help but let out a laugh at his desperation. In all your years of knowing him and being in the same classes you had never seen him talk to a single girl who wasn't in a group project or something related to it.</p><p>        "Why you?"</p><p>        "It was either me or Tanaka."</p><p>        "Oh, then definitely you are the better choice." You agreed, having known just from the previous stories he's told you. "Interesting proposition. I'll think about it."</p><p>       "You'll think about it and say yes?" He tried, "Every time I talk to a pretty girl I feel like I'm going to throw up, I can't talk to groups of girls and invite them to a party. But you're likable, more well known now since you're the new girl."</p><p>       "First of all, rude that I don't make you want to throw up. I'm pretty, sometimes."</p><p>       "Fair."</p><p>        "How about, I'll say yes if you tell me who it is you have a crush on, which girl you most want at this party then I'll help out." You offered. Narita thought for a minute as you started eating your lunch.</p><p>       "Fine." He nodded, "This is my duty to my boys." Then he leaned into your ear and whispered the name of the prettiest and smartest girl in your class: Ichika Yua. Ichika was going to be a tough sell.</p><p>       "Alright. A deals a deal. You've given me a secret and I will do what I can do. How many girls do you need, anyway? Are we going for a 1:1 ratio or..?"</p><p>       "No, these guys need a much higher chance I think. Let's try a 4:1 ratio."</p><p>       "Yeah, actually you're gonna take what you can get."</p><p>       "Yes, ma'am."</p><p>        "Now give me the rundown on your team. I don't really know any of them and I need to know for my pitches I have to do this week. And don't think because I'm doing some work means that you can slack off okay. I really only know 2nd-year girls, if you want 3rd year or 1st you have to go to them. You need to try too. Also, will there be alcohol?" You listed off your demands and were straight forward. Narita made a slow nod,</p><p>        "Oh, I almost forgot. Do you know any girls from Nekoma who could come?" He asked you the dreaded question.</p><p>        Yup, you were originally supposed to spend your high school years at Nekoma High School. When you were entering high school your dad got a job offer in Tokyo, forcing you to move out there after middle school. Then after everything happened, your Mom knew it was too risky to let you live out in Tokyo still and she shipped you back here to go to Karasuno and live in a small apartment by yourself. You have family friends who come to check on you and your parents visit when they can. It's not horrible, at least now you get to come back to streets more familiar.</p><p>      "Um, I think the girls I knew from Nekoma aren't exactly the girls you want at a party. Besides, you should just ask your volleyball brethren to ask some girls and pull their weight. Or are they too pretty for you to talk to?" You teased Narita and knocked his head.</p><p>      "Hey, girls are girls." Narita held his head from where you knocked it.</p><p>      "Sure, if that's the case then the next time you see me I better be seeing some chunks."</p><p>     You and Narita continued to eat lunch together that day. Until you realized you only had a limited amount of time left and had to use the bathroom before class so you excused yourself. You skated away around the outside of the courtyard with a bun in your mouth and around some of your other classmates, waving.</p><p>        "Dude, uh. Who was that?" A guy with an aggressive appearance walked up to Narita, having walked past a few minutes before but stayed just to gawk.</p><p>        "Huh? (Y/N)?" Narita clarified, innocently.</p><p>        "(Y/N)... wow. What a beautiful name." Tanaka sighed in simp, "Is she our year?"</p><p>        "Yeah, man. She's in my class. You never noticed her before? I'm surprised she was the talk of Karasuno guys for like the whole first week of this year." He laughed. "She is technically new to Karasuno this year. But she's from Miyagi, I've known her since grade school."</p><p>        "My babe sensor has been reserved for Kiyoko <em>only</em> recently. Trying to be loyal." He humphed, "You guys a thing?"</p><p>       "What? No, no." Narita laughed, "No, we've just been friends for a while. She's helping me get girls to come to the party on Friday."</p><p>       Tanaka jumped up with optimism, "Yes! This is going to be the best party of our high school lives!"</p><p>       "I hope so." Narita rubbed his neck to try and tame his nerves again.</p><p>       "(Y/N).." Tanaka sighed again, "You know who's gonna go nuts when they get a look at her, right?"</p><p>       "I know."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           Before you knew it, the end of your week arrived. You had done all you could for your friend Narita and texted and talked to as many girls as you could into coming to this party. You also did your own digging and found the socials of some of the guys coming to show off and you would be lying if you didn't think all of them were also cute.</p><p>          All afternoon you were staring in your mirror. It wasn't that often you could dress in casual clothes with friends. Most of the time it was your uniform at school, or going somewhere after school and staying in your uniform. Getting to style again really did excite you, but this was your first party since going to Nekoma. And if other girls from Nekoma were going to be there it was possible there will be a target on your back. Maybe they wouldn't recognize you without all the piercings or if you looked like you cared?</p><p>  You were so glad that Narita agreed to meet you at your apartment and travel with you, which would help ease your nerves walking into the party with the person who invited you. Being with Karasuno guys would help. You almost backed out of it so many times but it would be hypocritical of you to have convinced at least 40 girls to go to this and then not be there yourself. Also, maybe you missed the party scene a little bit. You could let loose a little bit.</p><p>          You tried on so many outfits, some casual, some fancy, some femme, some hardcore, but landed on something in the middle: landing on one of your favorite looks. A red skirt with black thigh-high boots and a black sweater. You accessorized with your favorite jewelry, and it took longer than you wanted but your hair was perfect. These were some hot volleyball guys, but let's see if they end up earning you looking this good. If they do, you might reveal your secret weapon underneath a black mesh see-through long sleeve with your lacy black bra underneath. But until then: your sweater was staying on and covered.</p><p>        Narita and Ennoshita arrived just on time at 7:00, you noted their punctuality to make fun of them. When you opened the door they both were caught off guard by your appearance.</p><p>       "You guys couldn't even try to be fashionably late if you wanted to, huh?" You gave your opening line.</p><p>       "Uh-huh-uh." Narita fumbled the line.</p><p>       "That's a good sign, you look like you want to vomit which means I picked the right outfit." You smiled, grabbed your keys, your wallet, and your skateboard to keep up with these long-legged fools of friends you had and shut the door behind you, "Let's go!"</p><p>       And that was it, you all left and found a train car with no one in it. Which was rare for a friday night but not rare for this part of Miyagi. It wasn't a long ride, but you couldn't wait for the party to start. This week was too much studying and stress and you couldn't wait to put that energy elsewhere. The only parties you'd been too were wild and people would be fighting and crazy and you were hoping this one would be a good refresher on what they should look like. You might make out with someone tonight, because why not? It's not like you'd see most of these guys again. You started playing music on your phone and used one of the cups that Narita had in his backpack to bring to the party to make the speaker louder. The three of you were jamming. Well, you were jamming. The other two were nervously tapping their feet.</p><p>        All the way until you guys were one stop from your destination. Then a group of guys got on.</p><p>       "Karasuno, eh?" A tall guy with bed head got on with a few of his friends, "I see you guys know when to start the party."</p><p>     "Oi! You know it." Narita jumped up and Ennoshita followed close behind. You stopped dancing, suddenly uncomfortable with the new additions. Being the only girl in a train filled with guys as tall and broad as this wasn't exactly a safe feeling. You could hold your own but you recognized them from Nekoma.</p><p>You recognized all their faces. Not all their names. But you didn't think they would recognize you. <em>Please, don't remember me.</em></p><p>      You were only standing there maybe a minute, awkwardly staring at your new shoes before:</p><p>     "Hey, Ennoshita. Who's your friend?"</p><p>     "Oh, right." Ennoshita turned around and saw you scrolling through your phone, "Yo, (Y/N), come here."</p><p>      "Yeah?" You took a step forward, grabbing a railing for support and turned down your music. The guys got the message and decided to spread out a bit.  You finally got a good look at them, 5 guys. The guy on the left was kind of short, with long blonde hair and more absorbed in his phone than the conversation. Guy second to the left was really tall and obviously young with gray hair. One on the right is short but probably older than you. And the far right was a guy with a blond mohawk, you knew him to be in your year. He wasn't in your class last year but he always intimidated girls in your year but never you. But the guy in the middle: wow. That's the one you knew all too well.</p><p>       "This is (L/N) (Y/N), she's in our class and helped us all in planning the party. And this is Kenma, Lev, Kuroo, Yaku, and—" Ennoshita is cut off by your hand suddenly being taken by the last gentleman.</p><p>       "Taketora Yamamoto." Your hand was in his and he was on one knee on the ground. You couldn't help but laugh, and you thought the stories about Tanaka were bad. "I noticed you as soon as the train came into the station. It was like slow motion. Your beauty is as radiant and painful as the sun. I would love to ask you—"</p><p>
  <em>Good to know I'm more attractive now. Last year you never even gave me a second glance.</em>
</p><p>        Then the guy you knew to be Kuroo held him up by the back of his shirt collar, "What did I say was the one rule of you coming to this party?"</p><p>        "Don't scare the ladies." The guy slumped over in his clutches.</p><p>         "Right." Kuroo put him down, then smiled and put his hand to the back of his neck. Wow, his bicep. "Sorry, about him. It's not that you don't deserve that kind of reaction, but he pretty much does that to every girl he meets."</p><p>       "Oh, no! It's okay. I'm flattered." You smiled sheepishly. You pulled your sleeve over your fingers and tucked your arms under your chest.</p><p>       The normal conversation continued on from there, but you couldn't help but keep meeting Kuroo's eye. You'd try to stay focused on other people talking but you couldn't stop looking at him. He had on the most stylish street clothes to match his look, some tight-fitting black cargo pants with a dark red T-shirt tucked in, and fitted him perfectly with a dark bomber jacket over it. His sneakers also matched the look and you could see a chain popping through on his neck and an across the shoulder bag. Definitely the best dressed of these boys. He looked like he would break your heart and to be honest, it was his biggest appeal.</p><p>You knew exactly who he was, too. The biggest heart throb of Nekoma. Every girl gave him chocolates on Valentines because not only was he handsome, athletic, charming but he was also his years' representative from being #1 in his year. He made every girl he talked to feel like she was the only one in the world, which often led to awkward public confessions to him. But the best part was that he was never doing it on purpose and you could tell that. It was just who he was, he didn't beg for anyone's attention. Those girls just gave it to him. You were never really one of the girls to do something like that, though, you never got close enough to find out. You've never talked to him before today.</p><p>    <em>I guess that could change today, what could it hurt</em><em>.</em> After tonight you'd never see him again. Maybe he could be your conquest.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Soon enough the train stopped and you watched as the guys got off ahead of you, you rushed to grab your skateboard before the doors closed so you could join them at the back. Trying not to intrude on their guy time.</p><p>To your surprise, when you turned around there was Kuroo standing in the doorway with one foot out and one foot in waiting for you. An eager Yamamoto looking over his shoulder.</p><p>      "Thanks for waiting." You smiled at him, kind of hoping to stay back with Kuroo but you couldn't. If any Nekoma girl sees you with him it's dead on site for you.</p><p>The outside air was so refreshing to your skin. A nice change from being inside that stuffy train cart. You took a second to breath it in. This was something that Miyagi had over Tokyo easily. The smell of mountains and fresh air was everywhere. You loved it. It made you feel safe.</p><p>"You coming?" You heard a voice wake you from your air-head moment. You looked over to see Kuroo looking at you from the stairs off the platform. You nodded and ran ahead to catch up with the group at the stairs.</p><p>Great, just amazing. Now you were stuck at the back of the pack with Kuroo Tetsurou next to you as your only companion. Did he do this on purpose? There's no way. You'd heard he was an outgoing guy so maybe he just wanted to talk to a new friend like you instead of conversation with people he already knew. You looked over to see him glancing at you in the corner of his eye. This is so uncharacteristic to what you expected. You had heard about how quick witted he was. Was he really going to rely on you to start the conversation? Maybe he recognized you? But you can't say that you know who he is that's creepy!</p><p>
  <em>Think of something to say, (Y/N)! Anything!</em>
</p><p>       "I don't think I caught your school? Where are you guys from?" You began the small talk, this was the extent of your conversation ability though, anything beyond this you'll probably melt away into nothing.</p><p>        "Nekoma." He smiled, "I'm assuming you're from Karasuno?"</p><p>        "Yup. But, really? Nekoma? All the way from Tokyo just for this party?" You asked, you tried to play it off but your hands were sweating. He was so attractive out of his uniform and waiting for someone to recognize you and ruin this moment for you was going to suck. You wondered if you told him you went to Nekoma last year if it would matter at all to him.</p><p>        "We're staying the whole weekend, actually. All our friends are gonna be here, then we'll all travel back together on Monday for our training camp anyways." He explained. "Besides no amount of traveling can be more annoying than trying to get Kenma off his phone and to go out and enjoy himself for once."</p><p>         "That's really cool of you guys still to come all this way just to Miyagi. I feel like if anything we should've come to you. Tokyo is much more fun." You said, walking a little slower to try and elongate this conversation even though it wasn't going anywhere. And if it was in Tokyo you would've never gone. But you didn't want to get to this party just yet.</p><p>          "Oh come on, Miyagi has some charm. I saw you enjoying the fresh air, it's got a few decent volleyball teams, some pretty girls, I heard there's a great ramen shop." He smiled, knowing he dropped that compliment and waited for you to pick it up.</p><p>          "Loads of good ramen places you got that right." You agreed, being too oblivious to pick up that pretty girls comment was directed at you. You took a second to set your board down and continue skating next to him.</p><p>          "Am I going too fast for you?" Kuroo asked, a mix of playfulness and concern.</p><p>          "Yeah, but I'm used to it. Thanks to those pairs of legs up there." You pointed to Ennoshita and Narita, "I learned a long time ago this is just the easiest way to keep up with you long-legged volleyball boys."</p><p>          "Pretty clever. You'll have to teach me how to do that." Kuroo smiled, admiring the side of your face when you were looking ahead. You looked so much cooler than him, "So uh, Ennoshita said you helped plan this, huh? Thank you for your service."</p><p>           "Oh I really didn't do that much, I just invited a bunch of girls to come and helped in getting the liquor and helped Kinoshita clean up his house yesterday." You shrugged, realizing you had actually done more than you thought.</p><p>          "Sounds like you did do much. And getting girls to come is a very important job, especially for Kenma and Yamamoto's sake. They could use the female exposure." He laughed at how adorable your humbleness was, "How do you know these guys then? I don't think I've seen you at our matches. I would've remembered." Kuroo said, knowing you had to get that hint. And sure enough, you were blushing a bit. But you knew that he made every girl he talks to <em>feel</em> special. You tried telling yourself you weren't really special.</p><p>         "Just class actually, we've been in the same classes since grade school. I actually don't think I've ever met anyone else on their team even." You admitted.</p><p>         "Well, tonight you're gonna meet a lot more than just Karasuno's team. A lot better, too." He said, smirking a bit.</p><p>         "Hey, be careful. I go to Karasuno now. You haven't won my allegiance just yet." You crossed your arms.</p><p>         "Yet? I look forward to winning it over then. Better hope there isn't a volleyball game going on here to play, otherwise, I'd crush your guys in a second." Kuroo laughed, you admired the competitiveness he had about him. This ambition and work ethic oozed from him.</p><p>          "I thought you guys were friends? How can you all be so buddy-buddy then get so cut-throat over a game?" You asked, seriously.</p><p>          "(Y/N)-chan, there is so much you don't know, huh?" Kuroo smiled and put his hand on your shoulder, "It's because I like these guys, and it's because I respect their teamwork and skill enough to be so cut-throat with them. It'd just be disrespectful to not give it my all in a game and that's what I expect back. If we don't and we go easy on it all then nobody's getting better."</p><p>           You didn't know what to say after that. Not because you were bored or anything like that, but because you were so enamored by him. You had never thought about something like competition in such a mature way. It really did impress you.</p><p>         "Sorry, I didn't mean to bore you. I've been told before I get a little carried away—" Kuroo started but you quickly killed his train of thought.</p><p>          "I'm not bored at all! Just really... um," Why were your cheeks flushed? "Impressed. Ive never heard someone talk about competition so maturely before. It's really refreshing."</p><p>          Kuroo smiled and it was only then had you noticed you guys had stopped at the curb in front of the house. You had even subconsciously stepped onto the curbside while Kuroo still stood in the street in order to maintain eye contact better with him being so tall. The music was loud and you could already hear people filling to the brim and filing in more quickly. The cops better not be called tonight.</p><p>          "Uh, we should go inside, huh?" You suggested.  Trying to make sure there were no Nekoma girls around.</p><p>           "Not if you don't want to. I'm really enjoying just your company." He smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. He was so calm and collected, "Do you normally go to these kinds of things?"</p><p>           "No, not really. This is my first one this year. As much as I enjoy dancing and meeting new people, most of the time sitting at home with a mug cake and a new anime is superior." You smiled, being open really wasn't your thing. You thought of the most surface-level comment you could make to make him feel like he was getting to know you.</p><p>             "You don't seem like the kind of girl who actually does only that. I know introverts really well, you look just a little too comfortable." He eyed you, looking you up and down, "There's no way you just stay locked up all day. You keep yourself busy in other ways, huh?"</p><p>             "What is that supposed to mean?" You asked, eyeing him back. Did he know? He just kept staring at you, his nose curling up as his smile takes over his face. He liked you, you were one amusing girl. "You don't look like the kind of guy who travels 3 hours just to meet girls, you know."</p><p>              "Woah, why are you coming at me like that? I came here to be with my friends, getting to meet girls like you was just a plus." He was so suave, "I'm also glad you think I don't look like that. I'm going to take that as a compliment. Maybe you find me attractive, even?"</p><p>           "I didn't say that." You pushed your hair behind your ear.</p><p>          "I'm pretty sure you did." Kuroo was quick to react, checking his ears.</p><p>          "Did not." You protested, "At least, I wouldn't say something like that on purpose."</p><p>          "Well, it's too late for that because you already did. And I heard it. And now I'm accepting your compliment. So thank you." Kuroo's sly smirk only got increasingly more goofy and fun as you both continued to talk.</p><p>           "Kuroo! Yo, Tetsu!" You heard some girls and some of his other teammates call over your shoulder and your face dropped a bit. The truth was you didn't want to stop talking to your new tall friend.</p><p>           "I told you we should've gone inside. Looks like your.. friends are calling for you." You tried holding in your sigh by blowing it out your nose. You didn't want him to think of you like those other girls, not that those other girls were wrong for trying to get his attention. You just wanted him to want your attention.</p><p>             "I don't know those girls though." He shrugged, then took a look at his friends and waved to settle them, "I should probably check on my friends though. I'll find you in a little bit though if that's okay with you?"</p><p>             "Yeah, of course. But I've heard that before." You rolled your eyes, playfully of course. You tried keeping that second sentence under your breath. But he took it more seriously than you expected.</p><p>             "I promise you that I will." He lightly touched your shoulder, and you stared at his hand there while he spoke to you, "Also, I knew I was right."</p><p>              Then he ran off. You were confused at first. What did he mean by him being right? Then you realized he had heard you saying that you had heard what he said before. Implying that you had been to this kind of party before. Dang. You usually like to be a bit more mysterious to these guys at first, but he's able to see right through you. It kind of scared you and excited you at the same time. You watched him approach his friends and they patted him on the back, they all already had drinks in their hands and the ladies they were with looked a little too happy to have Kuroo join them.</p><p>
  <em>That smug bastard..</em>
</p><p>             You decided you'd probably also need a drink to get through this night and open up your personality a bit more. <em>Just one won't hurt</em>. You decided it'd be best to go inside the house and try to find some friends of your own.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was really a different world on the other side of that door. It was already hot, the air was thick and you walked past couples feeling each other up against the walls and passing drinks around. It really wasn't all that different from what you were used to, except you didn't have your friends with you. The guys here really were a different species. All of them were athletic, tall, and fun. The girls were too, you definitely had some competition against your goal of making out with someone tonight. You were thinking maybe you would need to take off your sweater just because of how warm it is in here.</p><p>You looked for people you knew, this wasn't exactly the entrance you were going for walking in alone. It wasn't until you got through to the big living room that you saw a group of girls you recognized enough to stand with. Narita wasn't joking when he said this house was insane. It had the tallest ceilings and the wall connected to the backyard was all glass. It was nothing like your tiny apartment. The kitchen with marble countertops was filled with different juices and drinks and connected to the living room where girls and guys were all dancing and feeling each other up already. You grabbed a drink that tasted just like juice and sipped on it a little bit.</p><p>"Hey." You heard from next to you when you were pouring more jungle juice into your cup. You looked over and a boy with silver hair and a cute mole next to his eye was looking at you. "You're from Karasuno, right? I think I've seen you before."</p><p>"Hi, uh, yeah I am. You are, too?" You smiled. He didn't say anything. You think he might've never thought he was gonna get this far. "What's your name?" You asked him.</p><p>"S-Sugawara Koushi. But you can call me Suga." He smiled.</p><p>"Alright, Suga it is then. (L/N) (Y/N) but you can call me (Y/N). Nice to meet you. What year are you?" You asked, to be honest, he didn't really seem like the kind of guy who would approach you. Just very pretty and seemed a bit more mature and shy. He seemed different, sweeter.</p><p>"I'm a third year. You?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm a second year, I'm actually in class with Ennoshita and Narita from your team." You smiled, making the connection.</p><p>"Oh that's perfect. If you don't mind me asking, my friends and I are playing matchmaker tonight. What kind of person are you looking for?" He asked you and you chuckled.</p><p>"That's quite forward. Am I supposed to say you?" You rose an eyebrow and the poor guy in front of you blushed all the way to his ears. You were amused by his reaction and decided to give him a break, "I'm actually not really looking for anything in serious tonight. But I'll stay open to it. If you find someone who's interested in me, and they have a good pick up line, send them my way."</p><p>"Easy enough." Suga gave you the most radiant smile and a thumbs up.</p><p>You then noticed some guys behind Suga making some faces as if they were dying, "Uh, are those your friends?"</p><p>"Oh no." He turned around and saw Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, and Daichi all more surprised than anything. Suga put his hands up, "Uh- Yeah. They're my teammates."</p><p>"Suga!" Tanaka yelled across the room.</p><p>"Who's your friend?" Nishinoya followed Tanaka closely they ran up before their older counterparts could stop them.</p><p>"Agh, uh (Y/N) this is Tanaka Ryu and Nishinoya Yu. And guys this is (Y/N) I just met her." Suga talked like he was walking on eggshells, or mines, "Please don't make this weir–"</p><p>"So (Y/N)! You're in class 4 right?" Nishinoya exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah! I am." You shrugged.</p><p>"I knew I recognized you. Everyone was talking about you the first week. Wow, beauty, and brains. There's just one more test:" Nishinoya spoke to Tanaka, his voice rising in pitch, "How do you feel about volleyball?"</p><p>"Um, I think it's impressive. I've never played, and it's always looked really hard. But whenever it's on TV I watch, and Ennoshita and Narita have told me so much about your guys' team. You guys all seem so great. To be honest, I kind of wish I could join your team. So, I guess I think it's great!" You smiled, not knowing you really had that much to say about volleyball. The three boys looked like they were going to cry, "Oh, I'm sorry did I say something wrong?"</p><p>"No, you're..." Suga started, recovering quickly.</p><p>"So awesome!" The other two boys said in synch.</p><p>"You guys are funny!" You smiled, you really liked these guys, "Hey, could you guys maybe show me around? I don't really know anybody here. It's nice to have some Karasuno guys with me."</p><p>"Anything for you, ma'am!" Nishinoya and Tanaka then stole you away. You thought maybe you made a mistake. You looked back to try and say something to Suga, but he was looking down at his drink. You quickly sent your hand back and touched Suga's hand.</p><p>"Suga! I–"</p><p>Suga couldn't speak before you were gone. He just held onto his hand a little tighter.</p><p>The two boys paraded you around the house, showing you every room you'd already seen before. You more so wanted them to introduce you to people, so this was kind of a bust, but they were fun people to be around so you didn't really mind all that much.</p><p>It wasn't until reaching the backyard that you were taken aback again. Big groups of really tall, really lean guys with their shirts off jumping into the pool.</p><p>"Maybe we shouldn't have taken her out here." Tanaka commented, the two of them radiating darkness looking at everyone else.</p><p>Your eyes looked like you were at a buffet. Even though you knew you'd never be approached by guys like this, you hoped you would. Then you would just go home after making your appearance and making your presence known to the Karasuno girls you needed to say hi to. You wondered if Kuroo was out here, where was he anyway?</p><p>"Hey! Hey! Hey!" There was this guy dominating the beer pong table. He radiated confidence and energy that you were really attracted to at a party like this.</p><p>"There's Bokuto." Noya snickered under his breath at the player's catchphrase. Looking at that beer pong table spoke to you. You hadn't played in so long but before that was your thing.</p><p>"We should play." You suggested, your competitive nature besting you, "You guys look like you'd be good at it."</p><p>"Sure, babe. You want to play. Then we'll make it happen." Tanaka pointed at his chest. "Yo, Owl Boy face us next!"</p><p>"All three of you? That's not how this works. 2 on 2, brother." Owl boy announced happily, hitting his chest for a burp, "Who's on my team?"</p><p>Tanaka and Noya both were about to grab your arm, but you walked forward toward the tall and muscular reigning champion and they ended up grabbing each other's arms.</p><p>"I'll be on your team." You smiled, originally to be polite. You thought.</p><p>"(Y/N)-chan... why..." Noya quietly calling out to you across the table.</p><p>"I'm (Y/N), are you ready to win?" You asked your new friend with the wild hair and bright eyes.</p><p>"Oya?" He smiled big, his eyebrows rising high, "You'll always win with Bokuto Kōtarō as your partner."</p><p>"You're gonna have to prove it." You spoke bravely, you picked up the first ping pong ball and acknowledged the boys on the other end of the table, "You boys ready?"</p><p>"You're on!" Tanaka put his fist up, "Ladies first."</p><p>"Don't mind if I do." You smirked making eye contact with your ball.</p><p>"Are you sure I shouldn't go first, babe? I <em>am</em> the reigning champ." Bokuto smiled, pointing at his chest.</p><p>"You've only won one game." A very pretty boy in a Fukurodoni sweatshirt said quietly behind him.</p><p>"Akaashi!" Bokuto shied away, embarrassed.</p><p>"Let me prove myself to you as your partner first. Just watch." You said, your smile falling into the furrowed brow of concentration and you zoned in on the cup you wanted to get first. The back left cup. You threw it and sure enough, it made it in on your first try. The people around you all cheered and Bokuto threw an arm around your shoulder.</p><p>"Hell yeah!" Bokuto got so excited. He looked down at your smile as you high fived a couple of guys around you. You were truly in heaven. Feeling loose from your drink already and multiple shirtless muscular dudes around you including one next to you with his arm around you. Scratch the earlier goal, after playing beer pong you can consider this a success and then getting the hell out of here is best for you.</p><p>"Tanaka, you're seeing this right?" Nishinoya had a fire in his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, Master, I am." Tanaka responded.</p><p>"We're going to prove to (Y/N) we are the better man," Nishinoya said with confidence.</p><p>"You guys aren't though, you've never played this before." Ennoshita said from their side of the table, his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"Shut up!" Nishinoya said as he threw the first ball, and it missed. So badly that it actually ended up hitting you in the forehead. "Crap."</p><p>The pair of you kept playing, winning the first game, and drinking more beer than you planned that night. Especially after your first drink already had you buzzed, you were feeling good and warm. You accepted a rematch, with Bokuto you guys made a great pair. It was a close game since Bokuto was also getting drunk and kept missing, then getting upset until you cheered him up again with small affections. Meaning just a touch on the elbow or pulling his shirt a little would cause his face to blush and his spirit to rise enough to throw it.</p><p>Soon enough there was one cup left on both sides. It was Bokuto's turn but he had been drinking the most, and honestly, you didn't trust him to get this one. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Kuroo talking to some girl. He looked so hot leaning against the back of the house, casually changing glances between your game and this girl who was chatting him up.</p><p>You decided enough was enough. You were winning and in your slightly drunken mindset,j you'd decided the only way to accomplish that was by not being as hot as you were right now.</p><p>"Bokuto-san, I've got this." You took the ball from his hand.</p><p>"Hey, (Y/N)-san you can't do that! It's Owl Boy's turn! Oh-?" Tanaka started being more competitive until you started to shed off the outer layer of your sweater to reveal just your see-through shirt.</p><p>"Let the woman do her thing." Nishinoya stopped Tanaka, a face of calm and excitement spreading over his face. Tanaka quickly agreed, nodding his head up and down. Both of their faces red as an apple.</p><p>"This is mine." You said seriously, you zoned out the group of guys who began hovering over the table, and the girls hanging back giving you dirty looks. You only cared about this beer pong game now, you stared at that cup and everyone got quiet. You threw it, and it landed perfectly into the beer-filled cup.</p><p>You cheered, high fiving Bokuto who looked like he had been charged up.</p><p>"You're one cool chick, (Y/N)-chan, you know that?" Bokuto said, nuzzling his head in your hair for a second. He smelled like beer and was obviously letting the alcohol take the lead now.</p><p>"You too, we make a good team." You smiled, you could practically feel his heart eyes when you said that. Even though you genuinely meant nothing more by it, even if he is attractive. You just didn't really know what flirting was.</p><p>"(Y/N)'s so cool..." Nishinoya and Tanaka sang in blissful harmony. While you were talking to Bokuto, you didn't notice someone step towards the table. He whispered in Tanaka and Nishinoya's ears: Kiyoko just got here.</p><p>Suddenly there was nobody at the other end of the table. You looked over, confused as they were literally just there.</p><p>"I guess they decided they didn't wanna go for 3/5." You said, still feeling tingly in your body. A shiver sent down your spine. "Anyone else want to play?" You announced around. You saw a lot of hands from tall and handsome volleyball guys.</p><p>"I do." A deep voice set apart from the crowd, he jumped into the spot in front of the unoccupied spot at the pingpong table. You look across the table to be met with the familiar face of Kuroo, "I told you I promised to find you again."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I do." A deep voice set apart from the crowd, he jumped into the spot in front of the unoccupied spot at the pingpong table. You look across the table to be met with the familiar face of Kuroo, "I told you I promised to find you again."</p><p>Oh he's good. You squinted your eyes a bit. In comparison to your old friends you were the shy one, but to any girl he may have dated you were going to be way more interesting than any of them. And this Kuroo Tetsurou could be the most fun game yet.</p><p>"Hey, buddy!" Bokuto spoke up in excitement.</p><p>"Hey, man. Mind if I just do a one-on-one here?" Kuroo nodded his head towards you.</p><p>"With me? No way. (Y/N)'s my partner. We only win when we're together." Bokuto pulled you closer into his side, resting his hands around your waist, properly snuggling. Kuroo rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Fine then." Kuroo clicked his tongue, "Kenma, come on!"</p><p>"No." Kenma quickly retorted. But Kuroo didn't listen at all, pulling Kenma over by his collar which only made his eyes widen like a cat in panic mode.</p><p>"Bro, just help me out, please." Kuroo whispered in his ear so that you couldn't hear, massaging his shoulder and patting him on the back.</p><p>"Why do I need to do this?" Kenma asked a little too loud. You found this interaction cute.</p><p>"Because, dude–" Kuroo kept speaking but his voice got kind of low.</p><p>"(Y/N), are we going to win this one?" You heard Bokuto next to you covering up the Nekoma boys across from you.</p><p>"Of course, Bo! I don't lose." You said, grabbing a drink of water that Ennoshita left for you.</p><p>"Good! Hey, what school do you even go to?" Bokuto asked.</p><p>"Karasuno!" You yelled as the music inside got louder, people were shouting as everyone started dancing together. Dancing sounded like so much fun. "Oh my god, I love this song."</p><p>"Me too!" Bokuto said, grabbing your waist with one hand and then throwing his fist up in the other. "I go to Fukurodoni and so this is like if owls and birds just flew together and made like a super bird, ya know?"</p><p>"Yeah. I do. We are like the gods of this beer pong game." You said, your mind still hazy and he was too, obviously. You didn't even notice Kenma leaving Kuroo in the dust to find a quiet corner to play his game. You looked back at Kuroo who seemed to be fighting off different partners to play with until settling on who you recognized as Daichi Sawamura. You remembered him from the school pep rally speaking for the Volleyball club. Daichi looked completely sober and put together, which you knew was going to cause problems for you and Bokuto.</p><p>"Hey, pretty girl. You want to go dance?" You heard from behind you. It was this pretty guy with brown wavy hair.</p><p>"I'm kind of in the middle of something right now, but thanks! Maybe later." You said. You really had never felt so popular. Who knew guys would like a girl playing beer pong so much?</p><p>"Yo, Oikawa! We're kind of in the middle of something here. (Y/N), you ready?" Kuroo asked you, shamelessly checking you out and recapturing your attention away from the guy asking you to dance. You forgot you had taken your shirt off until you saw his eyes wandering.</p><p>"Who's your friend?" You asked, looking at Daichi even though you knew exactly who he was it just took you a second to remember, "Wait a minute! I know who you are. Alright, 2 Karasuno's against each other. Spicy."</p><p>"(Y/N)! Everything you say sounds so cool!" Bokuto said in admiration.</p><p>"Thanks, Bokuto but let's let our actions look cooler, yeah?" you grabbed the ping pong ball, "Let's do this before I sober up so I can dance after. I know that's the last thing you guys want. Ladies first?"</p><p>"Don't mind if we do." Kuroo responded, then taking aim and shooting in the cup perfectly.</p><p>"No big deal, I can handle another cup." You said, cocky. So what they got it on the first try? You took the cup of beer and drank it as fast as you could, the drunker you got the less it tasted like piss.</p><p>"Alright Bokuto, it's all you." You handed him the ball.</p><p>Bokuto yelled his usual: "Hey, hey, hey!" Then he hit it really hard, sending it over Daichi's head and into the pool. Daichi yelled that he'd go get it. While Bokuto got really sad.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, (Y/N). I don't deserve to be your partner." Bokuto's hair even seemed to lay down as he hung his shoulders in an early defeat.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay! Just relax, we'll get the next one." You comforted him then, but you didn't get the next one... or the one after that. Bokuto ended up drinking so much because you were already at the point where you thought you might throw up at another sip of beer.</p><p>"Maybe we should stop?" Daichi suggested, seeing as you were both a little too far gone, "Are you guys okay?"</p><p>"Yes?" You looked back at them, giving a thumbs up and suddenly becoming very conscious of yourself. How was the game even going? You looked, there were 2 cups left on your side and 6 left on theirs, "Look, watch I'm completely fine."</p><p>You shot your next one and it actually got in. You screamed watching Daichi drinking his cup of beer and Bokuto picked you up in celebration. But after he picked you up, you couldn't help but feel a terrible acidic feeling in your throat. You swallowed it as fast as you could and then checked your water cup. It was empty, and you were too drunk to cover the look of disgust on your face and you got a huge chill down your spine.</p><p>"No, you're not." Kuroo said, grabbing his own cup.</p><p>"Who are you, my mom?" You squinted your eyes and stuck your tongue out at him trying to drunkenly gain composure.</p><p>"Yeah!" Bokuto chimed in with the same facial expression.</p><p>Kuroo didn't listen to your protests though, coming over and giving you his cup of water, "Here drink this. Are you sure you don't want to just sit down for a while?"</p><p>"Sit down? At a time like this! No way, get to the other side, we are finishing this game." You demanded, "But.. thank you for the water."</p><p>"Alright, if you insist." Kuroo retreated back to his side, making sure to give Bokuto a warning glare.</p><p>"Why is he looking at me like that?" Bokuto nervously pointed at his friend. Kuroo just glanced to you and then back at Bokuto. But truthfully, Bokuto's brain cells were out of the office at the moment.</p><p>Sure enough, Kuroo was able to get the next cup fairly quickly after even though he was really trying not to. You were about to take it, staring down the cup like it was a shot of that old pepto bismol your school nurse would give you if your tummy hurt. You couldn't throw up at this party, you'd never hear the end of it.</p><p>"You don't have to, (Y/N)." Daichi chimed in finally, "Bokuto, you should take it."</p><p>"Okay." Bokuto crushed it in less than a minute, "Hey, hey, hey!"</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey!" You joined in with some of the other people there. Dang if you knew it was that easy maybe you would've asked him to take it sooner.</p><p>"Why does she listen when you say it?" Kuroo looked at Daichi, struggling to understand you still.</p><p>"Some things just have to be crow to crow." Daichi shrugged, dunking the last ping pong ball in for the winning shot.</p><p>Everyone all cheered while Bokuto hung his head in sadness. You were also upset, but also kind of happy you wouldn't have to drink any more beer tonight. Bokuto's sadness didn't last long since on the other side of the backyard some of the guys had set up a volleyball net and Bokuto decided to grab his friend Akaashi to make up for his loss.</p><p>"Bye?" You said, now having lost your fun teammate. It was kind of cold outside now, you looked down for your sweater but it was not where you remember putting it. This was bad. You really liked that sweater and as you were starting to gain a bit more consciousness the more you lost your confidence to wear the shirt you were wearing.</p><p>"Good game." Kuroo walked into your line of sight, you looked down to see he was offering a handshake.</p><p>"Good game." You shook his hand and couldn't hold back your laugh.</p><p>"What's so funny?" He asked,</p><p>"You! You're so formal." You said, thinking his little act of maturity was so formal for this setting. His face relaxed after a moment.</p><p>"It's just good manners. I'm not being formal." Kuroo shied his hand away. This was the first time you ever saw his confidence break even just a little bit.</p><p>"It's okay, it's cute how polite you are.." You said, smiling at him. His face was so cute when he got made fun of. You shivered a little with the breeze.</p><p>"Are you cold? What happened to your sweater?" Kuroo asked, looking under the table.</p><p>"I dunno, it must've flown somewhere else or something." You folded your arms over your breasts to try and cover yourself a bit.</p><p>"Here, take my jacket for now." Kuroo suggested, "Then we'll go looking for your sweater."</p><p>"No! That's silly! Then you'll be cold too!" You refused, but being distracted by how he then bit on the top of his jacket collar to unzip it from his body. You had no idea somebody's small movements like that could be so attractive. Damn this guy.</p><p>"Then we better find your sweater quickly, huh?" He fastened his jacket around your shoulders. It was huge on you, and he snickered at the sight.</p><p>"Thank you, you really don't have to." You smiled, letting your heart sing a little as you looked into his eyes, "You're tall."</p><p>"I know." He laughed again at your sudden blurt out moment, his laugh was so contagious, "Let's find your sweater."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Kuroo started looking out in the area you guys were in, you kind of forgot what you were doing. You started watching the volleyball game that was going on. You remembered earlier how Kuroo mentioned if there was a volleyball game tonight he would definitely take the opportunity to show off. Yet, instead, he's helping you find your sweater.</p><p>       "Hey, don't you want to be playing that?" You asked, pointing at the game. You saw his eyes follow your finger and saw the quick flash of longing in his eyes watching his friend Bokuto spike in front of him.</p><p>       "I'll get to play with them again tomorrow I'm sure. Right now, I have the opportunity of helping you, so I'll keep doing that." Kuroo said, "I don't see it out here though. Let's go look inside, yeah?"</p><p>         "Okay, yeah." You said, hoping you would get the chance to make a move on this guy without feeling the need to get too flustered. You were drunk enough to do that much right?</p><p>        Kuroo opened the sliding door, and you walked in behind him. This place was much messier than how you left it. It couldn't have been more than an hour since you were here last and people were going crazy. It was hot and you could practically taste the sweat in the air. It was without a doubt disgusting but people were really enjoying it. Guys and girls were dancing, girls were leaning against one wall and a bunch of guys were on the other side of the room waiting to make their move.</p><p>      You took too long of a second to pause and look around you didn't notice Kuroo has moved too far ahead. You ran up and grabbed the back of his shirt. He looked back confused until he saw your red face, hair kind of messy, wearing his jacket. His heart was melted in a puddle on the floor.</p><p>      "Sorry, I didn't want to get lost in this." You said, releasing his shirt that you had crumpled up in your hand out of reflex.</p><p>        "In that case," Kuroo took your hand in his, "this is probably more reliable. Stay close, yeah?"</p><p>        He is too good at this. Maybe you bit off more than you could chew with him. Your face felt hot, almost too hot, to the point of maybe needing to take off his jacket. But you just didn't want to. Normally this was not the person you'd be. You were never going to see this guy again so why not just make your move now and move on to someone new. But you couldn't. He was being so kind to you. You–</p><p>          Someone interrupted your thought. You noticed a girl sitting on your sweater on a dining room table. You let go of Kuroo's hand and he noticed instantly, but noticed you were moving toward your sweater and just watched from afar.</p><p>           "Excuse me, I'm sorry that's my sweater." You politely motioned toward your sweater under her.</p><p>            "I know." was all this girl said then continued to sit on it.</p><p>             "Okay, do you mind standing up for a second so I can take it?" You asked, but she ignored you. She was this very pretty girl. You had never seen her before. You didn't think she went to Karasuno. Maybe Nekoma? She head bleach blond hair with grown-out roots, but still, her hair looked healthy and shiny. Her eyes were pretty poking through her bangs, and wore the most beautiful and flattering dress to match her looks.</p><p>           Since she didn't respond to you, you took the liberty of taking what was yours and pulling on your sweater.</p><p>           "What do you think you're doing, whore?" She slammed her fist on top of the sleeve you had pulled on.</p><p>             "I just would really like my sweater back, please." You said. You felt as if you had been knocked to your feet while standing. Her eyes were piercing and ferocious, unlike the pretty ones you saw earlier, there was truly nothing like a good scare to throw you back into sobriety. It felt like you were sleeping in class and were just woken up. This girl had to have no idea who she was messing with.</p><p>              "Yeah right, you forfeited this sweater when you showed all these guys your tits. Now nobody will talk to us." She snapped at you. Oh god, had you really shown everyone your tits? "So, I'll be keeping this actually as compensation for ruining my night. Kind of cute, right?"</p><p>               Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Kuroo make a move toward your situation. And so did she.</p><p>               "You're flirting with Kuroo instead of Bokuto, huh? Wow, you move on quickly. At least Bokuto was more fitting. He has the highest body count of any guy here." She pouted her lips. "Kuroo is actually a sweetheart. So back the fuck off him, K?"</p><p>               One of her goons chimed in, "I heard Kuroo at the last party helped Momo throw up in the backyard and sat with her for an hour."</p><p>              "I thought someone said that Tetsu only left last time because he needed to take care of his grandfather." The girls swooned then looked at you, "So then what the hell is he doing hanging out with a piece of whore trash like you? Is he taking pity on you? Or does he not know who you are, (L/N). I thought Nekoma got rid of you. I think it's dangerous for our lovely to be seen with you. So why don't you—"</p><p>        You didn't want to hear anymore of this. You also didn't want Kuroo to walk in on this. You could handle her, this girl was childs play and she knew it. All of your years of standing up against people like her last year was meant for this moment: "Well, no offense to my tits but they aren't enough to make none of these guys talk to you. Especially since they know I'm not going home with any of them. Your shitty personality is probably doing all that guy repellent on its own."</p><p>         "Are you kidding? You are worse than a whore! She did not just say that to me." The girl stood up, and you took that opportunity to grab your sweater and pull it close to your chest.</p><p>         "Thanks." You said and walked away.</p><p>         "Ugh! I can't believe Oikawa asked her to dance and not me! She's such a bitch!" You overheard one of her goons over your shoulder. Jesus were these guys that big of a deal?</p><p>           "What was that about?" Kuroo asked you.</p><p>          "Apparently I'm a whore whose tits have mesmerized every boy at this party into not talking to her. Including her precious Saint Kuroo. And some guy named Oikawa asked me to dance, I don't even remember that happening if it did." You shrugged, "But that's why I didn't deserve my sweater back."</p><p>         "What? That's crazy. Do you need me to go talk to her?" Kuroo asked, suddenly defensive.</p><p>         "No, of course not. Don't do that. I already told her her shitty personality was doing a way better job of repelling boys than my tits are. I feel kinda bad, but I just needed her to stand up off of my sweater. Plus she said way worse." You said, smelling your sweater that smelled like someone dipped it in vodka, which they probably did.</p><p>           Kuroo couldn't stop laughing at your response, you loved to hear him laugh. He just didn't seem like the kind of person to laugh this much, "I can't believe you said that to her."</p><p>          You nodded, looking at him again. Was what they said real? If it was it would make it harder for you to make out and dip. Or easier if he didn't want anything more? This wasn't fair. Why'd it have to be this guy with such a high profile. You didn't want to tarnish his reputation by hooking up with you. Those girls knew who you were. You still couldn't tell if knew or if he cared. He wasn't pure like them, though. You could tell. This guy was different. His heart was different. And you couldn't be caught ruining that for him.</p><p>          "What are you thinking about?" He interrupted your thoughts, noticing how you must've just been staring at him like an idiot.</p><p>        "Nothing! Um. But I should probably go. Thanks for helping me find my sweater. I just don't think this party is really for me, ya know?" You said, quickly trying to exit the conversation with him. You gave his jacket back to him. It was easier to give up on this.</p><p>       "Huh!? Wait, what? Is it because of what those girls said to you? Let me take you somewhere else then and we can just hang out?" He asked you, grabbing your wrist wrapped in his jacket quickly to keep you there, "Look I'm not a saint, and I don't care what those girls say about you. They don't know you?"</p><p>      "They kinda do. And I don't want to get you mixed up with me. Not even for one night." You said, about to continue to say goodbye but he didn't let you.</p><p>       "What are you talking about? I'm a big boy I can make my own decisions. Let me get to know you, at least. I'd like to. Then you can reject me properly." He persisted. But that was what you were afraid of. He couldn't get to know you.</p><p>       "I was afraid you'd say that. I can't do that. You're a really nice guy, Kuroo-san. But spend your kindness on someone who deserves it. There's plenty of girls here who would <em>love</em> your company. I'm going to go say bye to my friends then I'm going home. Its just better this way. Have a good night." You bowed your head and then released your hand from his loose grip.</p><p>        Then you walked away. It gave you this awful empty feeling inside when you walked away. Your feelings of regret were genuine. You didn't know if he understood that. But you had to, and he wasn't going to let up easy. You wondered if what he said was true or if this was just his way of having a good time. Regardless even though those girls were bitches they were right. You decided to walk towards the big dance floor in the living room next to the "bar" in the kitchen.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: Some strong/non-consensual verbal sexual harassment toward (Y/N) rated 16+,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        "(Y/N)!" You heard a familiar yell for you. You met eyes with Narita again. "Yo! Where you been?"</p><p>        "Finally! Thought I lost you forever!" You gave him a side hug and looked at what he was making.</p><p>        "Dude, you have to try this. A mix of sprite and blue raspberry vodka makes for a great jolly rancher taste." He gave you a cup of his concoction with a smile. You knew you should definitely stop drinking, hard liquor should definitely be an immediate no. You were supposed to leave. But truthfully after your interaction with Kuroo, and those girls, you'd very much like to forget tonight. You took one sip, and he was right it really did taste like a jolly rancher.</p><p>         "Woah! That tastes dangerous!" You rubbed your fingers through your hair and you swore you could feel every single strand. Your movements felt so fast again but you were moving so slow. There was definitely more vodka than sprite in this cup.</p><p>       "Yo, wait where's Kuroo? I saw you guys earlier looking real close." Narita asked, mocking you only a little bit.</p><p>       "Uh, I don't really know where he went. Kind of disappeared." You lied through your teeth, taking another swig. You decided maybe you should take a sip every time someone was going to ask you about Kuroo.</p><p>        "Dang, I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find him again though, maybe shoot your shot." Narita elbowed your shoulder, "He's kinda like that though. Every party we have he always looks around for options then you find him with one girl the rest of the night. I thought it was you since I saw you guys twice but—"</p><p>         "Yeah, I'm not gonna hold my breath. I'm sure he'll find some other hot girl pretty quick." You sighed, you really felt like you messed up, "How are things for you? Did Yua show up?"</p><p>          "I'm not sure. If she did I haven't seen her." Narita sighed too. You weren't surprised. That girl was the hardest to convince, this really wasn't her scene at all.</p><p>         "Damn." You both took a drink. "Sick party though."</p><p>         "Yup. So sick."</p><p>         "Fuck this, we're dancing!" Narita suddenly made an outburst, "Who cares we got left behind or aren't getting kissed tonight. We're dancing!"</p><p>        "No! Wait, dude I was gonna head out now." You protested.</p><p>       "Not yet! You're my buddy and we're dancing."</p><p>        You just laughed and followed your friend on the dance floor. Although it didn't really mean much that you followed him out, you lost him almost immediately. It didn't really matter that you were alone though. The music was great, the guys were great, the alcohol was working. Normally dancing here would kind of feel like Russian roulette, like you had a 1 in 5 of chance of finding a guy to dance with. But here the odds had felt like they skyrocketed to 1 in 2 chance or higher.</p><p>        You weren't really one to throw it back or anything, just shaking your hips and shoulders and messing with your hair and singing along. You just wanted to have fun. And you were. Your vision felt lopsided, so you closed your eyes. This felt crazy, just jumping up and down or listening to the music. It actually took a minute to realize there were actually some people touching you vaguely. Nothing crazy just a touch on the shoulder or elbow or waist. You were very conscious of your skirt and decided to only dance safely with your legs as closed as possible. You looked but it was hard to keep focus.</p><p>       You felt a pair of hands on your waist and a chest against your back. This didn't feel right. You knew how you thought you wanted someone to notice and dance with you but now that it had it felt very wrong.</p><p>      "<em>You're so hot</em>." You heard in your ear from a voice you didn't recognize. Then his hands lowered to your hips and pushed them closer to his groin. Red alerts started happening in your head. You tried stepping away but he just pulled you back closer abruptly.</p><p>        This made you panic, maybe you weren't cut out for this alone. Was it your confidence level? Did you not feel confident enough to do this? What were other people thinking of you? Were you a whore if you participated or a tease if you walked away. This whole time your body was barely moving as this guy started to roam his fingers up. You felt like you were separate from your body almost. Once he started putting some force into his thumbs to arch your back you knew you couldn't do this. It was too much. You got flashbacks you thought you had pushed down. You pried his fingers from your body and practically leapt away, but he grabbed your arm and turned you around to pull you back to him.</p><p>         This was the first time seeing his face. He had bleached hair with piercings in his ears and when he opened his mouth a little you could see his tongue was pierced too. In any other context he might be just your type. But you just didn't feel cut out for this in this environment. "Did I do something wrong, babe?"</p><p>         You wanted to speak up but it felt useless. You didn't know if you knew anyone around you to help in your escape plan. Nerves were eating at your throat. He laughed at your panic, mistaking it for being flustered by him.</p><p>        "We can do this somewhere more private if you want." He said in your ear, taking the time to rub his hand up your back and suddenly undo your bra in a second.</p><p>        "Uh— I actually need to go find... someone." You panicked, your mind still feeling like it's in a washing machine. You tried to keep a hand on your back thanking the gods that you put on two layers of shirts today. He actually let you walk a bit away.</p><p>        "Oh c'mon, you can stay and dance a little longer.  Just one more song. What's the sudden rush?" This guy really was persistent. You were almost out of the living room when he cornered you in between his arms against a wall. "You feel real good right now, huh, baby?"</p><p>         "What?" Was all you could say in response before he got closer to you by holding himself by his elbow against the wall and making sure you got a look at his bicep.</p><p>         "Gotta say, I'm so glad I ran into you tonight. Looking so sexy, too. I didn't know they made girls that look like you." He sweet-talked all he wanted but it all felt wrong and uncomfortable. It was nothing like how Kuroo talked to you. "What's your name, huh? Besides baby."</p><p>         "I really have to get going. My.. friend is waiting for me." You insisted, thinking now was the time to slip under his arm but he was quick and lowered his elbow before.</p><p>        "You're killing me here, you know? You didn't look in a rush before I took your bait. That's okay, it's always more fun this way." He said, biting his lip and staring at yours, "I love seeing you get all excited like this. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold out on you."</p><p>
  <em>God, how is he not getting the hint! Am I really giving him signs to continue? Am I really going to have to spell it out?</em>
</p><p>        "I'm sorry. I'm just not interested." You finally tried, being straight with him. But the alcohol must've led you astray, giving you a sleepy expression that somehow miscommunicated in to his dumb ass head.</p><p>       "I don't think you know what you're interested in." He said back, "Right, baby? Too many drinks."</p><p>       "Wrong. Just get off, please." You said, your face scrunching up and you put your hand on his chest trying to push him away.</p><p>      "Hey, man. It's time to give up." You heard a familiar voice that made your heart flutter. "Just go find a different girl."</p><p>      "Mind your own business." Was all this guy could respond with.</p><p>      "I really tried that but my friends really not interested in you, and you're pushing it. I don't like where it's going at all. So I'm going to ask you again to get off her or you're messing with me instead." Kuroo slid up on the wall as close to you as possible and grabbed your hand. You breathed in tight and squeezed it as tight as possible. The guy on top of you bounced off the wall after actually looking at Kuroo. He was way taller and broader than this guy.</p><p>       "Whatever, dude. She's just an ugly tease with a shit body anyways. I'll be done with my charity then." Finally, you were free to move.</p><p>        You practically collapsed against Kuroo's arm. Grabbing his bicep and putting your forehead into his chest. You felt such a relief. Kuroo's other hand rested on top of your head, giving it a small pat and a comforting stroke.</p><p>       "Thank you. I'm sorry you had to do that." You said, "I could've handled that better."</p><p>       "You could've handled him. But I just didn't like it. I was kind of hoping he'd make me punch him." Kuroo said the truth was he spotted him after you right before you guys left the dance floor together. He couldn't help himself from eavesdropping on you, he just was waiting for the magic words he was waiting for. He needed you to reject him completely so he had a real excuse to come in between. Once there was, he was more than happy to step in.</p><p>"Thank you." Was all you could say, taking a few deep breaths to try and regain your composure, "How much of that did you see?"</p><p>"Uh.. let's just say too much," Kuroo said. You started laughing, "What's so funny?"</p><p>"That guy was a fuckboy. Like grade A, premium, purebred fuckboy." You said taking time to lean back against the wall. It was one of those bursts that would remind your head that you're pretty wasted, "I can't even imagine you being a guy like that. You're too sweet. That must be why every girl wants to suck your dick so bad."</p><p>         "That's a pretty vulgar way to put it. I don't think anyone's actually interested in my dick tonight." Kuroo said. Amused by the way you talked. It was so comfortable and it eased his nerves. "I thought you'd be gone by now."</p><p>        "I tried, I really did. But Narita can be really good at convincing. And when he said 'let's dance' it just hit differently. But now, now for sure, I will be going home." You scrunched your nose, not even bothering to lift your head off his shoulder as your body started to relax.</p><p>        "I don't think that's a great idea right now, you don't seem all that well." Kuroo started to support your head upon his chest before you could fall, "Maybe take it easy for a little bit?"</p><p>        "Ugh, but there are people <em>everywhere. I don't want to move</em>." You whined. Kuroo tried moving but your body decided it was done for the night and started slipping like jello. He made a quick decision to pick you up in his arms bridal style which shocked your body back awake to cling to him.</p><p>        "Come with me, please, I want to show you something."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Laying in Kuroos arms like this made you feel so warm and protected. This wasn't good, the longer you spend with this guy the more feelings you start to have for him. It's getting beyond the point of just attraction, you're starting to think about how you feel when he protects you. You're starting to hope he doesn't let go. If you were sober you would've never let yourself think like this. You really were just focusing on his hand curling around your knees and your waist, the way his biceps felt against your back, you didn't really realize where you were going until you felt a cool breeze on your face. You were on the second story of the house in a bedroom. Kuroo put you down and you thought something might happen and got ready to defend yourself.</p><p>      Instead, you had nothing to worry about. Kuroo said nothing and went to open a window.</p><p>       "What are you doing?" You asked, getting up on your elbows. He starts to put his leg out the window, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"</p><p>        "I'm checking it out. Wait right there, okay? Maybe sober it up while you're at it." Kuroo smiled cocky and ducked out the window. He didn't try to make any moves, maybe he really his different.</p><p>        "Wh-what?" You got up quickly, the bed squeaking loudly. Then suddenly felt dizzy and had to rest your hands on your knees. You didn't see Kuroo's head poke back in at the sound of your rustling and the bed squeaking.</p><p>        "That was fast, miss me already?" Kuroo's smirk reentered the room, "Buy me dinner first before we make the bed squeak like that."</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he's not so different.</em>
</p><p>         "Oh, like I'd let you." You quickly retorted and stood up. Kuroo chuckled at your comment. You came out to the window, there was a small roof platform facing the backyard where the party still raged on. That's where Kuroo still was as it looked like he was checking to see if the roof tiles were sturdy and then set his jacket down.</p><p>          "Alright, I think it's safe enough. Come on." He extended his hand to you and crouched down by the window. You looked beyond his hand and saw...</p><p>          "Oh hell no." It was way too high, ever since you were a kid you didn't like heights. It wasn't a serious fear but you never wanted to make a habit of it either. "Come on, get off there." You said, trying to usher him back into the room.</p><p>           "No way. You have to come out here. I promise you it's totally safe. I do this at home all the time." He insisted, his smirk was something you felt like you had only seen in movies. The way he comforted you and stopped you in your tracks at the same time. "I thought <em>you</em> were the dangerous one, what's wrong with a little fresh air?"</p><p>          "Dangerous? This is not what I meant when I said that. It's not like I'm afraid of heights, or anything, I'm just not stupid either." You huffed, refusing to step out of that window.</p><p>          "Don't worry, I'll hold you if you need me to." He said, he liked that you were giving him a run for his money right now. He knew he'd have to do some convincing but this much playfulness is new and way more fun. Your face didn't change when he said that, you just stayed, a sweat drop on your face as you tried your best to hold it together.</p><p>           "Just because you're like some giant brachiosaurus doesn't mean you wouldn't die from a high enough drop." You said in response to his sudden advance. You couldn't help it, he was fun.</p><p>             "Brachiosaurus, huh? That's a new one." Kuroo laughed, "Come on, it's a rational fear but we're maybe 3 or 4 meters up. You wouldn't die from this high up. Just take the risk for once, I think you'll like it."</p><p>              "I take risks. Just.. not with heights" Was all you said. Still not stepping out.</p><p>              "I'm sure you like to cause a bit of trouble, huh Pipsqueak?" Kuroo said playfully. But you know your own past, and hearing those words it hit a different chord. Were you still the same person you were?</p><p>              "Pipsqueak? Really?" You said, the corners of your mouth lifting up just enough.</p><p>              "What you're allowed to call me a Brachiosaurus dinosaur but I can't call you a pipsqueak? It's only fair. Especially when it's so fitting." Kuroo smiled, he knew he had you he emphasized his extended hand. You narrowed your eyes and grabbed it.</p><p>              His hand was just as calloused and strong as you remembered. His tough hand pulling you up gently and making it easier for you to step out. Upon stepping out the fresh air prickled against your pores and attacked the sweat you still kept from the dance floor and forced it dry.</p><p>
  <em>I must look so gross right now.</em>
</p><p>                 It felt really high up there. Your stomach churned looking down at the ground, but Kuroo just gave you light tap on your chin to force your head up towards the sky. It was so pretty. When you looked up you saw all the stars up in the sky. You could also see the entire backyard, the volleyball game going on, and even the backyards adjacent.</p><p>                  "The stars are so much prettier out here than they are at home." Kuroo said. Pulling on your sleeve a little to motion you to sit down with him where he's already laid his jacket over the roof tiles. It did little to get rid of the rough edges but it helped all the same. You both sat down and leaned your heads back. Your arms overlapping each other behind you. It was such a contrast to the chaos downstairs and just a few feet away in the backyard. It felt so calm just here with him.</p><p>          "That's probably the one thing we have over Tokyo." You smiled, you felt so calm and a strange shiver was sent down your spine that only made your body relax further, "I really love that city. Just too many bad memories there."</p><p>           You sighed and decided to prop your head up on his shoulder. Your eyes a little droopy but a feint smile there as you felt your insides tingle again and look out across the view of other rooftops.</p><p>            "Have you always lived in Miyagi?" Kuroo didn't know if he should ask so he decided to take a more indirect approach with you.</p><p>            "No.. kind of? I don't know. I was born in Tokyo, I lived there until I was about 7 or 8 then my parents got jobs out here so we moved and so I spent majority of my time here. Then my dad got a better offer back in Tokyo so we moved back for a year then I got in some trouble and they shipped me back to Miyagi. So I've kind of gotten used to moving around, but its been a nice safe haven here." You rubbed your eyes, realizing you had kind of rambled without checking if that was okay and kind widened your eyes at the realization you said so much, "Sorry, didn't mean to just dump my life story on you."</p><p>              "No, it was really nice to listen to you." His eyes were so engaged with you, "What school did you—"</p><p>             "What about you? Been a Tokyo kid since day one?" You asked, cutting off his question like you didn't hear it. He can't figure out you were a Nekoma student, not yet.</p><p>              "No, actually. I moved there when I was 8." He said and you didn't believe him, "After my mom passed away, my dad moved us into my my grandparents place out there for a fresh start. Then we kind of just stayed. That's really cool you're able to be so comfortable moving and meeting new people the way you are. I remember just being so anxious all the time." Kuroo cracked his knuckles and stared over at the messy volleyball game, "It was bad, sometimes I didn't know if I would be able to introduce myself to someone. And there weren't any stars there, but there was volleyball. And Kenma, who is probably in some bedroom playing video games no doubt. Then I kind of forced Kenma to play volleyball so then that became one thing. I just remember the pride when I learned a new skill, or actually worked up the courage to talk to someone."</p><p>             "That's so crazy. It's like we must've just missed each other when we were kids." You smiled, "I wonder if we would've been friends then."</p><p>              Kuroo sighed in relief, it was so nice to talk to you. For the first time he mentioned his mom to you without the overwhelming 'I'm so sorry!' 'I didn't mean to pry!' or the infamous 'We don't have to talk about it.' You, on the other hand, were admiring his incredible vulnerability in telling you something like that and facing it with a positive he could focus on instead.</p><p>               "I think we would've been. Considering how well we get along now." He said. He was always so genuine. You looked him in the eyes, that bold hazel almost gold color showing in his eyes, and what you saw scared your heart.</p><p>                 "Are you even drunk right now? I feel like you are have not been where I have all night." You said, trying to settle the mood while squinting your eyes and scanning his face. Taking a quick sniff of his breath. He did smell like alcohol.</p><p>                 "I've been a little buzzed but I haven't ever really been drunk. Big party crowds aren't really my thing, to be honest." He said, "Unlike you, going straight into that dance floor by yourself."</p><p>                 "So, you were watching me! That long?" You teased him, but he just accepted it.</p><p>               "I couldn't help it. I tried by playing volleyball a little bit but I saw you through the window. You just make it so hard to look away." He admitted, bringing <em>that</em> look back. Your heart skipped in its chest. And you had never felt so lost in your life, it was like you were swimming and couldn't see the bottom of the ocean. There were all sorts of mysteries of what could be at the bottom, anything could come up and get you. But you didn't know what you wanted to come out of it. "Your face is really cute when you blush like that."</p><p>             "What? I don't know what you mean, I wasn't blushing at all. I wouldn't do that to someone like you, ew." You covered your cheeks.</p><p>              "Someone like me? What, I'm not your type? That's why you accept my jacket, hold my hand, follow me everywhere?" He teased you, sending a wink your way.</p><p>              "H–hey, that's playing dirty I didn't know you then. Plus I'm drunk, I don't know what I want." You used a weak excuse to throw back at him,</p><p>              "I think you're more sober than you think." Kuroo said, leaning forward to lean his head on his hand. His hair fell a little bit to cover his eye completely. You instinctively pushed his hair out of his eye to see both of them more clearly. You caught your hand and tried to think of something to say to make it more innocent in nature.</p><p>                "How does that not bother you?" You asked quickly. Kuroo felt the lingering feeling of your fingertips against his forehead and reveled in it.</p><p>                "My hair's always been like that, you get used to it." He decided to let that one go, "Have you ever played volleyball?"</p><p>                "Not outside of PE. I thought about it for a while, because I love watching it. Kinoshita tried to convince me once since it at least looks good to a university even if you're never put in, but I just thought about all those girls and how much they wanted it. I didn't want to do anything to mess them up. I'm really only good at organizing things like this or doing people's dirty work. But I'll trade you volleyball lessons for skating lessons." You offered.</p><p>                 "Sounds like you'd be the best manager, right now. But I'm going to take you up on those lessons, I'll whip you into shape. That's all I'm really good at." Kuroo smiled, and there was so much mischief in his words.</p><p>                  "Alright, Coach Kuroo, slow it down." You rolled your eyes.</p><p>                  "That's Captain Tetsurou to you." He pushed you playfully. Tetsurou? Nobody called him that though, everyone addressed him as Kuroo. Was he really letting you call him that? Kuroo Tetsurou... that sounded good. You figured that Kuroo might sound good with your name. Wait, stop that!</p><p>                  "Captain, huh? So you're a third year." You asked. Trying to play it cool like you didn't know.</p><p>                  "Yup." Kuroo said, "You?"</p><p>                  "Second." You said quietly and rubbed the back of your neck. This was perfect. Why didn't you think of this earlier? You could protect your heart with this information. He would be leaving, he can't be interested in anything long term. You were safe.</p><p>                "Ah, so you're just a little baby pipsqueak." Kuroo mocked you. You growled at the nickname.</p><p>              "Yeah, well you're impossible! You're only one year older than me." You pointed out, "That's almost nothing."</p><p>                "<em>Almost</em> is the keyword there." He pointed a finger at you. But you smacked his finger.</p><p>                "Pfft." You rolled your eyes. You looked back up at the sky and closed your eyes, Kuroo made it very obvious he was only looking at you. He started to swing his legs off the roof. He started to really enjoy this alone time with you he almost forgot the kind of party that was going on. Nobody was paying attention to you guys. Maybe this was the time to make a real move? He really didn't know. This decisive captain was drawing a complete blank while looking at you.</p><p>            Suddenly, there was a sound below you guys. A volleyball was flying up toward you at full speed, you opened your eyes in shock but instead of being met with a volleyball, you were met with a pair of hands. Everything happened in slow motion. Kuroo's hands came in between your face and that volleyball. It bounced off his hands and back onto the court in bounds.</p><p>             "Woah, Captain! That was so awesome!" You saw a few first years on one side of the court yell random compliments toward Kuroo.</p><p>            "Damn it, no way you were able to stop my spikes even from up there?!" Bokuto's mouth fell open.</p><p>            "Maybe do a better job of spiking in the court and I wouldn't have to, you damn owl!" Kuroo yelled back.</p><p>             "Sorry..." Bokuto hung his shoulders.</p><p>             "Thank you." You said, calming down a bit. It was so cool to get to see him in action like that, "That was pretty cool. I'm guessing you're a middle blocker then? Right?"</p><p>              "Yeah, how'd you know?" Kuroo asked sarcastically and half-serious. He was impressed you even knew the real position name.</p><p>              "Something about how you stopped that spike right in front of my face without any hesitation gave it away." You said.</p><p>              "Very observant, good work. That was lesson number one." He said, leaning in a bit closer. But thinking a bit more about how there are still so many people around and now your little hiding place was exposed. But all you saw on your end was this handsome creature having just saved you from a pretty harsh whack in the face.</p><p>                "Can I ask you something?" You couldn't get the whole reputation thing out of your head. What those girls said weren't seeming to match up at all. You didn't know if you were being stupid and naive or if there was really no backing to those girls' stories. Kuroo nodded in response, "N-nevermind actually. I forgot. Just, uh that I think it's cool that those underclassmen down there look up to you so much. You probably make a really good captain."</p><p>            "I like talking to you, (Y/N)-chan." Kuroo said, forgetting everything else. His skin felt like it was going to burn at your touch. Everything you said was too perfect, you were going to be the death of him now. He leaned into the point where your guys' noses were touching each other, everything around your world felt paused. It was all happening so slowly. Your foreheads touched.</p><p>              "I like talking to you, too." You guys just continued to look at each other, you wanted to continue but you just couldn't. You felt paralyzed by him, those red alerts came back but you weren't exactly scared of them this time. This time it just felt exciting. You breathed out chills when he took his thumb to push the hair out of your eyes.</p><p>            He was closing his eyes, you knew what this meant. Finally. Finally, you would get to feel him, you could test out this attraction. You prepared yourself for his kiss, closing your eyes too, and trying your best to relax. You could feel his breath on your lips, you must've been millimeters away when:</p><p>              <b>"THE COPS! COPS ARE HERE!"</b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     You woke up in your bed. Head pounding, wearing the same clothes as the night before. You definitely drank way too much last night. You check for your phone and find it shoved in your pocket. How did you get here? You really only remember playing beer pong.. and then looking for your sweater... then going on the dance floor... then that guy... then, then what?</p><p><em>Kuroo</em>.</p><p>
  <em>      "THE COPS! THE COPS ARE HERE!" After hearing that both of your lips stopped in their tracks. It was absolute mayhem now. Even if there were fewer people there than a few hours ago anyone who thought they might be caught in the crossfire was now running. You were frozen, you couldn't get caught here, and neither could Kuroo. Kuroo was the first to act on instinct.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>      "Fuck." Kuroo said, "C'mon, we're jumping down."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>      "Are you crazy?" You said, but before you could say anything he jumped off the roof. He. Jumped. Off. The. Roof. Onto the fucking ground. Landing on his FEET.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       "Maybe I am, but — Come on! I'll catch you!" He insisted, you didn't have time to think. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>       "You realize this is like the ONE thing I'm terrified of!" You whined, panicking on the roof while Kuroo prepared to catch you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       "More scared of this jump than the cops?" Kuroo asked, he was right. </em>
  <em>You could see the red And blue lights of the police everywhere. You couldn't get caught here, there's no telling what kind of scolding you'd get from your parents. No way in hell would you get to stay by yourself anymore. Where else could you go? "Trust me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       You swallowed your fear and dropped from the roof. It probably was only a second, maybe 2 that you were falling like that, your stomach leaped into your chest. But it all ended so abruptly, falling into Kuroo's arms. He caught you and then fell backward onto a batch of grass causing you to land on top of his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       "Alright, go! Run!" Kuroo said. You couldn't even enjoy laying on top of him for a second.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       "Aren't you coming?" You stood up fast, grabbing his hand.</em>
</p><p><em>        "I gotta make sure my guys are okay, I'm sorry. I need to find them first. Call me when you're home safe!" Kuroo let go of your hand</em>.</p><p>        He told you to call him. But you never got his phone number? What an idiot.</p><p>        After that, you just remember finding your skateboard on the front lawn and skating the whole way home. There was really only one cop car out front surprisingly. You really hoped more weren't called after seeing what was going on. If everyone had just stayed calm and said they'd turn down the music or something maybe it'd be okay. You wondered if he was okay. If just any guy on the volleyball team were caught surely they'd be scolded, but something like that showing up on a team captain's record? Kuroo would lose his position for sure.</p><p>        When you opened your phone there was the last text you meant to send. You were going to finish it. But would it even matter? If you didn't have his phone number or socials, <em>and</em> he lived 3 hours away you'd probably never see him again. Tokyo was huge, even though your parents still lived near Nekoma the likelihood is still so low. There was no way you were going to see him again. It didn't matter one way or the other if you finished your text to your friend on the volleyball team to ask for Kuroo's reputation and phone number.</p><p>        You then took a shower and changed into your sweatpants. Living alone in your small dorm-like apartment was a blessing at times like these. As long as nobody came over you didn't have to worry about someone seeing you in the state you were in. If it weren't for your headache you may have not even considered showering, but you knew it to be smart.</p><p>        Plopping back onto your bed you couldn't stop thinking about him. You regret not getting to kiss him, just once. At least if you had you would've known what it felt like to you. You were sure rumors were going to spread about you anyways after last night. But the worst part is that you wouldn't have anything to show for it. Not a phone number, an item of clothing, and especially not a kiss.</p><p>        You sighed in your bed, turning over and scrunching yourself in a ball. You felt negative. You didn't really know how to pinpoint what negative feelings they were, just not positive ones.</p><p><em>       This is not the way to feel on the first day of summer vacation, </em>you thought.</p><p>       There wasn't anything to do during this summer. Your parents were still busy with their work and would maybe visit on a weekend or two. They might invite you home, but if you do you're going to have to keep a low profile. They didn't bring it up though, if they still think it's safer for you to stay here then you were looking at a summer of loneliness, studying, and maybe some skating.</p><p>         After a few hours, you had eaten and your migraine had left you. You opened the blinds and saw the evening had begun to come. <em>Already</em>? You decided to grab your skateboard and just skate around to start to think and get some fresh air. Maybe you'd teach yourself a new trick today. Maybe you could pick up the guitar again this summer? Maybe you'd ask some girl friends to hang out someday and try to make better friends with them. Maybe pick up more hours at work? Who knew, there were plenty of options.</p><p>        You opened the door and was shocked to see two people on the other side of the door. They were equally shocked, bowing as a formality.</p><p>       "Hi, uh... Sorry, this is such a surprise. Can I help you with anything?" You asked them. They both stood tall, you only recognized one. The one you didn't recognize was the most beautiful girl.</p><p>       "Hello, (L/N)-san. I am Kiyoko Shimizu and this is Daichi Sawamura. It's a pleasure to meet you in person. Excuse us for dropping by your home so unexpectedly..." the beautiful girl spoke, "Are you on your way out?"</p><p>       "No. I mean, not really. I was just in need of some fresh air so I was going to go out skating. But it's not urgent. Come inside, please." You said, putting your skateboard down and then opening the door wide enough for them to enter. You all took your shoes off then sat around the table, "Would you guys like any tea?"</p><p>      "Tea would actually be wonderful, thank you." Daichi smiled sweetly. He was so much more handsome when you were sober. You couldn't believe these two third years just came to your apartment?  What were they doing here? You suddenly became so conscious of what your home looked like.</p><p>       You didn't have much, most of your family's money went to your grandmother's hospital bills now so your little apartment must be a shock to people who are used to their families living under one roof. But not yours, it was for the best this way. It was small but cozy and it was enough space for your. This was now your 6th different living arrangement in the last 10 years. You were surprised when your parents actually let you live here, but they probably were happy to tell everyone you had been shipped off to military school or something.</p><p><em>      What are some hot third years doing here?</em> <em>How fid these guys even find my place? guess Daichi could've just asked Ennoshita, Narita, or Kinoshita since they'd been here before. </em>Still, it was kind of a mess. You hadn't necessarily finished moving in, so boxes were still piled high in the front room. You very rarely had visitors.</p><p>     When the tea was finished you walked back out to the front room where the two were sitting.</p><p>     "Sorry about the mess. I sort of just moved into this place, I'm afraid I've been slower to settle in here than I thought." You said, thinking how maybe staying half-packed was just apart of your life now.</p><p>     "Don't worry, we don't mind at all. We probably should've tried to give you a better warning we were coming." Kiyoko responded, for both of them.</p><p>     "That's okay, I don't mind the company at all." You smiled, trying to act like this was normal but it wasn't normal. You didn't know these people besides maybe passing them in the hallway? Other than that just last night, or being friends with other people on the volleyball team.</p><p>      "Do you live here by yourself?" Kiyoko asked, glancing around.</p><p>      "Yes, I do. It's not much, but it's enough room for me. My parents live in Tokyo now for work but decided they'd let me still go to Karasuno for the rest of my high school career." You explained as delicately as possible.</p><p>      "How very responsible and independent of you. That's a really amazing thing to be able to take care of yourself so well." Kiyoko smiled and sipped on her tea like she had just found something good.</p><p>     "I'm assuming there was another reason for you two to visit me, is everything alright?" You broke the silence after a minute or two.</p><p>      "Yes, everything is perfectly fine." Daichi said, "We just wanted to come here to ask something of you. You're friends with some of the guys on our team right?"</p><p>      "Yeah, I am. I have been friends with Ennoshita and Narita since I first moved here in grade school, then I met Kinoshita in middle school. Are they okay? They didn't get in trouble for last night did they?" You asked with concern laced in your voice.</p><p>      "No, no they're alright. Kinoshita is probably going to get a scolding from his parents, but other than that they're going to be just fine." Daichi assured you, "I had already left at that point but from what I heard the cops that came just enjoyed watching everyone scatter like roaches. They were funny and those guys got very lucky that Ennoshita was there. Him still being the sober one and talking to the cops saved pretty much everyone sleeping over at that house."</p><p>       You looked down at your cup listening to that, it made you happy that no one got in any real trouble but you should've stayed with them. You helped in planning that party you should've stayed to receive the consequences with them.</p><p>      "Are you alright?" Kiyoko asked, snapping you out of your zone-out moment.</p><p>     "Yes, sorry. Forgive me, I was just thinking about how glad I was they were okay. When they told me they were planning something like that I laughed about it because they can be really big idiots sometimes. So I helped them because if you're going to be an idiot you need to be smart about it. I was really hoping they weren't going to face that bad of consequences for being idiots. I just can't help but feel like I should've probably stayed to face those with them." You admitted.</p><p>     "That's a good quality to have." Kiyoko smiled, "Wanting to stay loyal to your friends like that and face your consequences together."</p><p>     "I guess that is a really great way to look at it." You smiled too. There was a moment of silence in that transition that you could feel your hands get a bit sweaty. You felt like something big was happening here and you didn't know what yet.</p><p>    "I'm here because I'd like to ask you to consider being Karasuno's volleyball team manager with me." Kiyoko finally said. Your mouth opened and it felt like a twinkle had come to your eye, you could barely react. Nobody had ever asked you to join anything official like this.</p><p>    "Me? Wh–why me?" You asked, "Isn't this normally something a first-year does? I'm a second year, are you sure?"</p><p>    "Well, you see... we used to have a first-year contender who came on temporarily for the last few weeks, but because of personal reasons, she's decided to not continue to be the team manager this year. We know this isn't normal. But we have a big trip coming up to a Tokyo training camp which has forced us to try searching for other alternatives. Because I'm a third year, I'll be leaving, and I need someone I can rely on to take my place next year and who I can train to do this job correctly." Kiyoko said, you could barely listen. It still didn't answer your question as to why you?</p><p>        "I–um..."</p><p>       "Last night, you met Suga, Tanaka, and Nishinoya right?" Daichi asked you.</p><p>      "Yes, I did." You responded and Daichi relaxed his shoulders a bit.</p><p>        "We know those two can be a handful. Even for Suga. Do you remember telling Suga how you wished you could be apart of our team somehow?" Daichi asked, and you did remember. When he approached you in the kitchen and the other two followed you remembered rambling a bit too long talking about volleyball trying to sound okay.</p><p>        "Yes... I remember saying that." You said. You didn't think that by saying what you said it would actually amount to this.</p><p>         "They told us after we told everyone this morning that Yachi had decided not to continue." Kiyoko added, "Our team is really incredible. At the spring interims, we were neck-and-neck with Aoba Johsai who actually made it to the finals. Though we do have a few trouble-makers, it's true, I'm sure you'll find that they're a team you want to root for.  So, we know it is a lot to ask, but if you'd like to come with us on Monday to this training camp and try out the position we would love to have you. There'll be a lot of really strong teams to play against and it's essential for us to be there so we can continue to help them improve and take notes on the other teams there as well."</p><p>      You didn't respond at first. What will your parents think if you went back to Tokyo? Could you actually do this? Of course, you'd love to but what did being a manager even mean? Could you get the time off work? You barely knew anything about volleyball, would you even be able to do it?</p><p>       "You don't have to give an answer right now. We understand this is a lot to take in. And you should talk to your parents." Daichi responded, signaling to Kiyoko that it was probably time to let you think. They both got up. Kiyoko wrote down her phone number and left it on the coffee table.</p><p>       "If you could let me know by tomorrow, then I could see about trying to get you some gear and information in time for Monday." Kiyoko smiled and then got up with Daichi.</p><p>        "I don't need to think about it. I'd love to." You stood up quickly and bowed. While looking st your shoes your dry throat clenched roughly, scratching itself. "Thank you for the opportunity."</p><p>          "Really?" Kiyoko smiled with so much excitement in her eyes, she grabbed your hand, "Thank you so much!"</p><p>         "I've never been apart of an official club before. And I really don't know a great deal about volleyball, but I'll do everything I can to help." You said, almost feeling like you were going to cry. You felt as though you had just been picked first on a PE team.</p><p>        "I'll teach you everything you need to know. I really hope you feel comfortable and if you have any questions let me know and I'll tell you." Kiyoko told you and you already felt at ease with your decision.</p><p>        Here were those summer vacation plans you needed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        It was <em>way</em> early on Monday when you woke up. Like normally the time you'd be normally going to sleep kind of early. The sun wasn't even up yet when you swung your legs off the bed. You felt so hollow inside and there was a bad taste in your mouth. This whole weekend you've been wondering how this day was going to go. You ate your nerves for breakfast, looking and staring at the clock every 5 minutes.</p><p>        Selfishly, you wondered if Kuroo would be there today. You couldn't remember if he had said if he was going back to Tokyo for the training camp after the weekend here or just going back to Tokyo. But there was no need to get your hopes up like that. <em>Hopes up? Nevermind. He probably won't be there.</em></p><p>        You got showered and changed into a pair of black athletic pants that made your butt look better and an old white T-shirt to match. Kiyoko had apologized already that she couldn't get you a jacket to match the team if you were just being a trial manager. You didn't mind, as long as you were there and learning it didn't really matter. You just didn't want to stand out.</p><p>        After changing and getting ready, you threw in enough clothes, makeup, and toiletries to last you the week and took your breakfast on the go. You skated up and over the hill to meet in front of the store that Kiyoko told you to. Funny enough, it was the shop you worked at.</p><p>        "Who else are we waiting on?" Takeda, the faculty advisor of the Karasuno volleyball team called, looking at their roster and the boys around them.</p><p>        "Looks like.. Yamaguchi, Tsukishima aren't here yet, and neither is (L/N)." Daichi looked around.</p><p>        "Uh, cap? Who is (L/N)?" Tanaka asked, yawning so wide his eyes started to water.</p><p>        Then suddenly, the sound of a skateboard came racing down the hill. All the boys looked your way, breakfast bar sticking out of your mouth, hands in your pockets with your duffel bag over your shoulder. Nishinoya and Tanaka saw flowers and hearts and sparkles around your face as if they were in a movie.</p><p>        You stopped yourself before reaching the group, stepping on the back of the board and grabbing it in your hand to finish walking up the rest of the way. Everyone was staring at you, it made you feel uncomfortable to see all these guys in uniform like this with their team sweats on and one guy even looked like he was 30. You did recognize all the second years though, especially the ones who were your friends, but also Tanaka and Nishinoya from the party as well as Suga. It was still rather intimidating to see them all together like this in such a formal setting. Even though maybe your entrance looked really cool to them, you had never felt more anxious in your life. You stood there for a moment and everybody was silent. Did nobody know you were coming?</p><p>        "(Y/N)-chan? What are you doing here?" Kinoshita asked, making you feel even more like an outsider.</p><p>        "(Y/N)! You came back to us!" Nishinoya started running towards you with arms wide, Tanaka following behind but they were stopped by Suga with two palms to the face. At that time, two other boys walked up that you didn't recognize. One had a neck pillow on and looked as if he might be sleepwalking, and the other boy just blushed when he looked at you.</p><p>        "Right! Sorry." Kiyoko ran next to you to address the team, "Team, I'd like you to meet your new manager, (L/N) (Y/N). Just like Yachi, this was a very last minute ask which is why I didn't notify anyone but Daichi, Takeda, and Coach Ukai beforehand. We could really use the help on this trip and it's the perfect opportunity to get the experience she needs to make her final decision. So please do your best to not overcrowd her or make her feel uncomfortable."</p><p>        "Yes ma'am." Tanaka and Noya responded, almost as if they knew that the last sentence was directed towards them.</p><p>        "It's, uh, very nice to meet you all." You said, bowing quickly as a formality.</p><p>        "Hello!" They all bowed and said in unison, it kind of freaked you out.</p><p>        "Easy! Don't crowd her. She's not used to you guys yet!" Kiyoko said, noticing you got uncomfortable.</p><p>        "Alright, that's everyone! Load the bus!" Takeda announced.</p><p>        "Can I take your bag for you?" Nishinoya asked you at the same time Tanaka asked Kiyoko to take her bag for her.</p><p>        "I've got it, it's alright." You both said. Putting your own duffel and skateboard in the compartment under the bus.</p><p>        "They <em>both</em> ignored us! That was so awesome!" The two boys celebrated behind you.</p><p>        "Don't worry, you get used to them." Kiyoko laughed a little, she was so pretty when she laughed. You did too.</p><p>        "I'd heard the stories. I'm normally not too bad at meeting new people, but meeting big groups all at once can just be a lot. To be honest, I don't think I've ever gotten as much attention as I have this week." You played with a strand of hair as you boarded the bus with Kiyoko first. The two of you sat next to each other in the front.</p><p>        "Hm." Kiyoko hummed, thinking of how to respond to you, "I know they can be quite a lot sometimes, but just know that no matter what, these boys would protect you against anyone or anything. I'd trust them with that."</p><p>        The rest of the boys piled on the bus and you heard them all bickering and fighting with each other, it was really funny to listen to.</p><p>        "(Y/N), hey kid!" Coach Ukai had just walked on the bus, "Grabbed this for ya."</p><p>        Ukai handed over one of your favorite snacks from the store that you'd always come in and get. Pretty much every day before school you'd be in his shop. You'd always have witty banter to say to each other, usually something about how cranky he was to be awake at that time. You'd always grab the same thing, sometimes extra for later in the day. If you were ever short on the change he would always cover it for you. Then when it came time for you to take up a job to help the rent ok your apartment, Ukai ended up hiring you for after school/night shifts. Needless to say, it made it really easy to get the time off work for this trip. Although he did complain about it over the phone, considering he was mad you didn't remember he was the coach.</p><p>        "I think I'm going to like it." You said accidentally out loud to Kiyoko. She just sat in awe, she felt so comforted by those words.</p><p>        Finally, after long hours cramped inside that tiny bus, you finally rolled into town. You were asleep for the majority of the way, Kiyoko too. She tried to give you a bit of a rundown of how the game works, who played what positions, and updated that two of your starters won't be coming until later today. But both of you had a hard time staying awake since it was so early in the morning. You didn't expect to see the number of pictures of you sleeping when you woke up. </p><p>        "Ew! Kinoshita!" You said, throwing a water bottle at him behind you.</p><p>        "What? It was funny!" He laughed, and Narita joined in.</p><p>        "Why do you guys hate me." You said seriously, leaning over your chair and pouting.</p><p>        "We don't! This is the best, if you become our manager we'll get to spend so much more time together, it'll be so fun!" Narita said and it made you smile. You didn't really know they wanted to spend more time with you like this.</p><p>        Out of the corner of your eye, you got a glance out the window that reminded you of something. You looked out the window to see really familiar streets. You looked on the other side and saw even more familiar places and streets, "Wait. Are we in Tokyo already?"</p><p>        "Yeah, it's been 3 hours." Narita checked his watch.</p><p>        "I knew that. But, wait, what other schools are going to be here?" You finally asked, getting incredibly nervous. But then you felt the bus settle into its parking spot. Your fear had settled in, you had just parked at Nekoma high school.</p><p>        "Oh, I see why you're upset. You don't want us to show your new boyfriend the pictures of you sleeping." Narita smirked, knowing he had caught you.</p><p>        "What? Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend, shut yer trap." You said, panicking a little bit and sitting back in your seat. Narita and Kinoshita stood up and leaned over your seat.</p><p>        "What's wrong? Don't wanna see him?" Kinoshita asked, "You know he didn't stop talking about you the whole weekend."</p><p>        "Stop it. I didn't... I didn't know.." You said, a very obvious blush creeping on your face when you looked out the window to see Kuroo and another guy in a Nekoma uniform out there waiting for you guys.</p><p>        Kuroo looked so good in a black t-shirt.</p><p>        Daichi had already been the first to make it off the bus and was talking to him while everyone was filing off the bus. Kuroo seemed to be laughing pretty hard at something, it looked really cute when he laughed.</p><p>        "You didn't know we were going to Nekoma?" Narita asked, not understanding what you meant.</p><p>        "Uh, no. I guess I never really asked." You said.</p><p>        "Oh, I'm sorry (Y/N). I really should've mentioned that detail in my e-mail. Is there anything the matter?" Kiyoko asked you, grabbing her backpack from under her seat.</p><p>        "(Y/N) went to Nek—" you covered Kinoshita's mouth with your hand.</p><p>        "No! Nothings the matter sorry, I'll meet you outside." You said, smiling. You really didn't want her to think you would do anything or had done anything that would jeopardize you being a good manager.</p><p>        Once Kiyoko stepped off the bus, you grabbed those two weasels by their jacket and told them plainly, "Don't do anything that will make this awkward between Kuroo and I. We didn't even kiss or anything so he's not my boyfriend we just hung out a lot on Friday. And I'm not a Nekoma student, not anymore. That was the worst year of my life. Please, I want to be your manager, too. Please help me."</p><p>        "Of course, we wouldn't actually do anything. Just be careful though, Nekoma is our ultimate rival. Even though we're all cool with each other, I'd just be careful and gage our team's reaction before being... flirty with him." Narita warned. You nodded your head.</p><p>        "Dear god, I won't be flirting with him. I'm not that kind of girl." You rolled your eyes. The two boys just sighed loudly.</p><p>        "You just never know when someone flirts with you." Narita voiced what they were thinking.</p><p>        "Your obliviousness is actually incredible" Kinoshita added, "On your first day 3 boys asked you out and you really said yes thinking they were all trying to just be friends."</p><p>        "Also, you should know that Kuroo's reputation with girls is not exactly.. the committed type I'll say that. I just wouldn't get your hopes up." Narita said, honestly. "He's really popular with girls but from what he tells guys, I think he knows he's messing with girls. And he's said multiple times that girls don't interest him enough for a girlfriend. But he probably will pursue you while we're here. We know you're smart, and really strong, but you should know."</p><p>        You opened your mouth to respond but then quickly found yourself cut off.</p><p>        "Hey, slowpokes! Get your sleepy asses off the bus! Let's go!" You heard Ukai yell into the bus and your friends silently got off first. You felt like you couldn't move your legs jelly, you didn't trust men already so why did it hurt hearing the way Kuroo talks about girls? Your thoughts were interrupted by Ukai's loud mouth,"(L/N) that means you!"</p><p>        Trying not to look in Kuroo's direction you descended the bus stairs, but it was hard. What they said was true, you were now on their rival team, you needed to act like it. The worst thing you could do is start dating the Nekoma team captain. Why couldn't he have just been interested when you were actually attending Nekoma? What a pain in the ass.</p><p>        You grabbed your duffel and skateboard and rejoined Kiyoko by the time you had turned around, Kuroo and Daichi and some of the other third years had started leading you guys to the gym. Had he seen you? Were you going to act as if you had never met before? All these questions filled you with anxiety. From behind as he talked to Daichi, he looked so cool. Cool as a cucumber as if nothing had ever caused him anxiety in his life.</p><p>        "Woah!" You and Kiyoko were suddenly stopped in your tracks, "There's actually two of them?! One's the cool and cute kind and the other is the sexy kind! I'm not worthy of such a blessing!"</p><p>        It was that guy from the train again, confessing his love so loudly as if this was your first meeting again. Kiyoko put a hand in front of you as protection. Everyone on your team plus Kuroo and the other guy turned around to look. That was when you finally made eye contact with him. He looked so surprised, but you didn't know if it was because of his teammate's outburst or seeing you.</p><p>        "Take a good look, tiger head." Tanaka walked back towards you guys casually, then stood in front of as if he were the holy protector, "Behold the glory of going to Karasuno high!"</p><p>        "Ah! Hot and shiny..." Yamamoto couldn't handle it, he covered his eyes from the breathtaking beauty.</p><p>        As Tanaka laughed and reveled in his victory, Kiyoko just looked at you and grabbed your hand, "Let's go."</p><p>        "Yeah, okay." You said, making sure to steal one last look at Kuroo who was recollecting his local simp.</p><p>        You overheard him speak, "Well, uh. You guys feel free to head to the gym whenever you're ready. The rest of our players are already there and we'll be waiting for you."</p><p>        And that was it. Not too hard right? You and Kiyoko left to go put your things in the classroom where all the girls will be staying. Kiyoko just gave you the day's agenda speech and what you'd need to be doing to help out by taking any notes and shadowing her mostly. Not too hard, you could do that. Some of the other team managers were also girls and you met them in that room too where Kiyoko talked a bit of shop with them. When you got back to the gym it seemed like everyone had already shown up.</p><p>        Everyone seemed so intimidating on these teams, even more so than your own. It felt like a lot to take in. You and Kiyoko stood next to Daichi who was then approached by Kuroo upon entering.</p><p>        "Hey, after you and your team are finished warming up you'll be in this group. Then everyone will rotate teams every game." Kuroo informed the three of you. You wanted him to acknowledge you personally already. Or get the chance to acknowledge him personally. But it felt like you were both at work. He looked so cool taking charge the way he did, he probably had a lot of responsibility on his shoulder since apparently this is Nekoma's training camp. You didn't want to do anything to throw him off his game.</p><p>        "Sounds good," Daichi responded. It looked as if he was intimidated too. It made you feel a bit better.</p><p>        "Oh, and after each set, the losing team has to do a flying lap around the court," Kuroo mentioned. You guys made eye contact again. You felt the heat rise up on your face but hopefully looked away by the time it would've been noticeable.</p><p>        "What's a flying lap?" You asked Kiyoko, trying to not intrude on the captains' conversation.</p><p>        "It's similar to the motion they do for a flying receive, intercepting the ball in mid-air. For a flying lap, they slide along the ground with their hands close to their chests." Kiyoko informed you and you nodded your head in understanding.</p><p>
  <em>        I should really start doing some more research on drills and things like this.</em>
</p><p>        Kiyoko interrupted your thoughts, "Could you go on the other side of the gym and grab us some extra chairs for the sidelines, please?"</p><p>       "Yeah, of course!" You smiled then jogged to the other side of the gym. You didn't notice it, but seemingly every teenage boy you ran passed couldn't help but watch you jog past them. It was as if you emanated beauty and feminity over them all. A few boys talked about you.</p><p>        "No fair, Karasuno got another manager?"</p><p>"She's so beautiful, too. Do you think she's nice?"</p><p>         "Wow. I'll have to talk to her."</p><p>"Yeah, right. Like you'll ever grow the balls to talk to a girl <em>that</em> hot."</p><p>       While you may have not noticed these things, Kuroo definitely did. He stopped mid-sentence while talking to Daichi.</p><p>         "You should talk to her while she's here." Daichi said, knowing it'd get to him. Kuroo looked like a scared kitty cat with his hair up on ends. He lost his cool only for a minute, he didn't know why he already felt so protective over this girl. He looked over at Daichi who actually had one of the most intimidating smiles he'd ever seen, "But if you do anything to hurt her we'll all come for you."</p><p>       "Right. Uh, that's okay. I'm just surprised, I didn't really think I'd see her again. And I thought since we spent the whole night talking her being a manager of Karasuno would've been something she told me." Kuroo said, shoving his hands in his pockets and flaring his nostrils.</p><p>         "Well on Friday she wasn't. To be honest, we were lucky to find her. Our other manager quit suddenly last week, we were lucky (L/N) was available and interested. We asked her on Saturday and she answered yes without a lot of hesitation. She's already made a real impact on our second years, they seem to really respect and trust her so I think she's going to be a great addition to our team." Daichi smiled.</p><p>          Kuroo laughed a little to himself while watching you struggle to carry 3 chairs in each arm to set up your court. "I see. Well, I bet she'll be really popular here, though."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       "(Y/N)-chan!" Bokuto ran up to your side, "I didn't know you were Karasuno's team manager!"</p><p>       "Oh, hi! I didn't know you'd be here, too. Yeah, I actually just started today." You said, letting the chairs go a little bit.</p><p>"Here, I'll help you." He grabbed one of the stacks and helped bring it over to the side of the court with you.</p><p>"Thanks!" You told him.</p><p>"Bokuto-san!" You heard him get called from behind you.</p><p>"Akaashi, you miss me already?" Bokuto looked back to his team, he gave you a quick pat on the shoulder, "See you!"</p><p>"Yeah." You already felt like you were sweating, you didn't feel natural here at all. You spread out the chairs. And Kiyoko and Takeda all came over to the chairs while Ukai was still running warm-up drills with the boys. Kiyoko walked you through what kind of notes she did, and then you watched as one of the games was starting. Ubugawa high had a crazy serve they started with that looked like it could take your arm off.</p><p>"Right, Ubugawa's manager did say they end every practice with 100 serves. I see how that works out for them." You said, watching as they did another one. The force of it was insane, the sound of the ball smacking the floor was chillingly loud, "Geez, looks like that could kill you."</p><p>"Probably not, but some players have gotten concussions before from tosses like that." Kiyoko warned, but noted that you had remembered the 100 serves comment. Then suddenly the other team in pink brought the game right back to them. You opened your mouth in awe, "See that combo attack? Shinsen High School, the master of moves just like that."</p><p>"And of course, there's our sworn rivals." Takeda continued. Ukai had just finished up the warm-ups. At the court next to you was Nekoma high, hearing Kuroo's team talked about in such an ominous way like that made your stomach churn with guilt.</p><p>"Yaku!" You heard Kuroo yell for his libero, Yaku received it perfectly.</p><p>"I see that receive is as flawless as ever." Ukai smiled at the challenge, putting his hands on his hips.</p><p>"No matter what, they always dig in, connect, and strike back. They're a solid team." Takeda commented, and they were. You could tell by looking at them. They all looked like they trusted each other and were all in 100%.</p><p>You watched as Bokuto went in for a kill against them, Takeda continued: "Just like Shiratorizawa, they have one of the top 5 aces in the nation." Bokuto struck down with so much force you swore you could feel the wind blow you. You didn't blame who you recognized as Kenma, who had to jump for the block when he obviously shied away from it.</p><p>"Kenma! Don't you run from it!"</p><p>"It'll take my arms off.."</p><p>"No, it won't!"</p><p>"I'm so glad we got to be apart of this. A powerhouse school at the national level with a legendary ace, Fukurodani Academy." Takeda explained, and you listened but after watching them, you really couldn't help but stare at Kuroo playing.</p><p>You didn't realize how long, hopefully not long enough for anyone to notice anything suspicious. Was he ever going to notice you? He had so many chances to bridge the gap with you, maybe say something witty, and didn't. He hoped he didn't expect the same thing from you, he knows how uncomfortable you are in groups of new people. I guess you didn't really show that side of you on Friday that well though. Maybe he really just didn't have an interest in continuing anything with you, you assumed that might be a more likely possibility.</p><p>Karasuno's first match was against Fukurodani High School, the match went pretty fast losing pretty bad. Then the game against Ubugawa went on a bit longer but ultimately lost again.</p><p>"What's up with those guys? It's not like they're bad or anything, just... normal. Which ones were those first years that Nekoma said they had trouble with?" You overheard some Shinsen guys getting ready for the game. You wanted to turn around and defend the team but Kiyoko stopped you,</p><p>"Don't worry about them, they haven't seen anything yet." Kiyoko said, and as if on cue, the door to the gym swung open, letting in a fresh batch of air in for everyone. Stood there were two boys in Karasuno warm-ups.</p><p>"So, the main characters wait until the last minute to show up? Oh how tacky." Kuroo said over at his court. He was sweating and bending over. He looked over at your court, then down then back over until he met your eyes and then quickly looked away. It was like trying to hide the fact that he was looking for you, or looking to see your reaction, or maybe to see if you were looking at him. Which of course you were, you watched as he smiled and got his head back in the game.</p><p>Those two boys and Tanaka's older sister run over to your court. Kiyoko stops them part way and hands them two jerseys and instructs them to go change. The two boys nod an okay and hands her their bags.</p><p>"(Y/N), can you go put their bags in their rooms?" Kiyoko asked you, you took the duffel and the backpack over your shoulders for easy carrying.</p><p>"Yeah, what room?"</p><p>"1-4." Kiyoko informed you and you were off, jogging out the door of the gym and down the hall to the classrooms.</p><p>You looked around and finally found 1-4 after only a little bit of getting lost. You found two beds in the middle that had no bags on it and assumed these would be good for the boys. You put their bags on their pillow, took the blanket out and tucked in their bags. Its a silly thing really, but your dad always did it as a superstition for a good vacation.</p><p>After doing that you ran all the way back and caught your breath before reopening the door. You tried to do it subtly, but there was really nowhere that you could hide from the guy. You opened the door just a crack and of course <em>he</em> was on the bench stretching right near the door.</p><p>You couldn't help but be distracted by the way the sweat glistened on his forehead and the way his thighs looked so muscular when he pulled them up in a stretch. Almost if on cue to finish it off he used the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead, revealing his toned stomach. You could feel yourself rolling your eyes in annoyance of how good he looked. It was so annoying. It was only an extra second that you were standing in the door way to admire before walking in and around Nekoma vs Fukurōdani court.</p><p>That extra second was just enough time. That was your last looks before moving on and readjusting to life without a lingering crush on Kuroo Tetsurou. Never heard of him.</p><p>     "(Y/N)?" You looked over at a face you hadn't seen in a long while. Your body started to shake and you felt paralyzed in your position.</p><p>      "Fukunaga." You barely whispered it. You weren't scared of him, only scared of the memories he brought up for you. He looked equally as surprised to see you, he was always a quiet guy but surely he was going to say something.</p><p>       In that extra time of you standing there a wicked cut shot spike had been landed, bouncing roughly off the inside of the court and was about to come flying at your face. You closed your eyes, bracing for impact but it never came. Instead you were pushed back against a wall. A hand protecting the back of your head from impact and your nose meeting the chest of someones jersey as his body jolted receiving the impact of that spike on his back.</p><p>When you opened your eyes you looked up at Kuroo incredibly close to you. You thought he'd move in a second but he decided to stay where he was. You heard the distant apology of Bokuto, but all you could focus on was Kuroo's smirk.</p><p>"I'm starting to get deja vu." Kuroo said, his hot breath tickling the top of your head. He could let you go anytime, but he didn't. You wondered if people were looking, but it was only a quiet thought in the back of your head. Right now you felt so relieved. You clutched at his chest, your hands shaking.</p><p>     Kuroo just stared down in confusion of the mess you had become. Surely a volleyball didn't make you this scared? He ran his fingers through your hair and whispered, "Are you okay?"</p><p>"You could've just used your hand, you know. I've seen you do that before." You muttered, you didn't hate this but it was easier to act like you did. Act like you hated the way he felt wrapped around you, him completely filling your senses. It's always easier to act like he didn't have the power to make you feel safe.</p><p>"I like to go for a more full coverage approach." Kuroo said simply, you could feel his chuckle erupt deep in his chest.</p><p>      "Kuroo! Stop flirting, I'm subbing you in next rotation." A voice yelled from the sidelines. He groaned and your face heated up at the sound of someone thinking he was flirting with you.</p><p>"Well, uh thank you. Again." You said, slightly pushing his chest away and feeling embarrassed. He had saved you from two things today and he didn't even know. A minute ago he didn't care enough to acknowledge you and now he has you wrapped in his arms like this. This crush was going to be harder to beat than originally anticipated.</p><p>"Anytime, pipsqueak. Blocking all these spikes from your pretty face is the only pro bono work I'm interested in." Kuroo finally let you go and got a good look at how red your face was.</p><p>"Don't call me that." You rolled your eyes and you could feel his eyes burning against your back as you jogged back to your court. You couldn't bother with him right now, you looked out at your teams court and the set already started.</p><p>"I'm sorry Kiyoko, I got a little lost finding the first years hall." You admitted.</p><p>"It's alright, I started taking notes while you were gone. I want you to watch our guys do our quick attack too..." Kiyoko kept instructing you directions as she had all day.</p><p>Kuroo watched as you listened intently to your senior from next the bench, he had his arms crossed and looked focused. To anyone else he hoped he looked like he was watching his game or the Karasuno game.</p><p>"How is it?" His vice captain Kai asked him.</p><p>"What'd you say?" Kuroo looked down at him. Knowing already that wasn't the correct response to his question.</p><p>"I thought so." Kai said, "Captain, we're against Fukurōdani right now. You need to get your head back on, let's not let our other teammates think anything is up.. and you can talk to your girlfriend at dinner."</p><p>"You're right." Kuroo stepped back and took a breath to keep his eyes on the game. "And she's not my girlfriend."</p><p>"Mhm." Kai just smirked and continued on with the games.</p><p>Finally, Karasuno won their last game against Shinsen, and it was getting late. You handed out waters and towels to your boys, all of them being very polite. You overheard the conversation between Noya and Tanaka:</p><p>"I'm starving!" Noya said,</p><p>  "Looks like its Ubugawa against Nekoma over there," Tanaka looked at the clock, "it's late now. I bet that'll be the last game today."</p><p>"Yeah. I hope it's time for dinner."</p><p>You took a look over at their game with the rest of the Karasuno team. They all sat around talking about how intimidating Lev is. You got that he was new and he was obviously one of the tallest guys here. Even taller than Tsukishima and Kuroo. Even with the game still finishing up, some of the guys on your team filed out slowly to go wash up before dinner.</p><p>You didn't really notice, you stayed watching their game just as thoroughly interested as the next person and that was honest. Kuroo wasn't even playing, so this time there were no alternative motivations for your interest. It wasn't until Kiyoko motioned you to come along to help the other managers set up dinner that you actually left the courtside.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      You didn't notice how hungry you were until you walked into the cafeteria and became entranced by the smell. It smelled so good, and you were so exhausted you really couldn't wait to have some time alone. Kiyoko pulled you along to dinner, tonight wasn't your guys' night to serve dinner. That would be tomorrow night, so for now the two sat with the other managers once they finished in the cafeteria as if it were just any other day at school.</p><p>     "So, (Y/N), do any of the boys pop out to you on any one team? This is your first time right? I'm sure all the boys are going to try and snatch you up." Ubugawa's manager, Eri, asked you as you were shoveling food in your face. Kiyoko was in the middle of talking to one of the Fukurodani managers so it was only appropriate to strike a conversation.</p><p>       "Oh, no not really. I'm not really looking to date anyone right now." You said, almost choking on your meat at the thought. Even if you did have a crush, you weren't ready for a relationship with anyone.</p><p>"Yeah right, it was kind of hard to miss the way your face looked after Kuroo blocked that ball during our game today." Yuki batted her eyelashes, "He was watching you <em>way</em> too long to not be interested."</p><p>      "Oh please, it's not like that. He was just being nice to try and save my face." You shrugged off the idea of Kuroo actually being interested. Almost on cue a freshly showered Kuroo walked in alongside Bokuto and Yaku. His hair was down and hung in his eyes with a towel over his shoulder. He was just in a black muscle tank top and black shorts but to you it was like he just walked in wearing a tux.</p><p>     "Are you sure?" Eri asked, catching onto the blush on your cheeks. You really wish you could stop it, why did you feel that way when you looked at him?</p><p>      "Yes, I'm sure. That giant dummy over there isn't doing anything but messing around." You said, eating now with your head down and a hand covering the top of your head, "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm just here to learn how to be a good Karasuno High Volleyball Team Manager. There's no time for a love story."</p><p>      "Well, we have all of our nights off after dinner. So if you ever wanted to pencil in some time for a Nekoma love story I think those would be good times." Yuki smiled, pointing to the schedule on her clipboard, "I'm sure Shimizu won't mind."</p><p>      "Oh stop it. You guys know how energetic our teams are, I'm sure they'll be doing extra practices and I should be there." You sighed, a part of you did want that lovestory but it just wasnt mature to think that way. Nobody is going to come sweep you off your feet. "I mean are you interested in anyone here?" You asked, changing the subject to Eri.</p><p>      "Um, no. Everyone here is just a bunch of sweaty boys." Eri scrunched your nose and you laughed.</p><p>      "That's fair." You said, trying to ignore Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Yamamoto who were having a far too loud conversation wondering what girl talk was like.</p><p>     After you finished dinner you asked Kiyoko if she needed anything else and to your surprise, she said no. But you needed to seize the opportunity and told her you were just going to skate a little around campus to clear your head and get some fresh air before the rest of your team would start practicing and she didn't seem to mind as long as you don't get in trouble.</p><p>    You almost leaped out of your chair at dinner, cleaned your plate, and put it away. As you were, you unknowingly became the center of a more interesting conversation happening not too far away at a table near the edge of the cafeteria.</p><p>    "Hey, now might be your only chance since she's away from the other managers." Bokuto nudged his friend.</p><p>    "Geez, why does everyone have a hand in my love life today? Everyone seems to think I have this big crush on (Y/N)." Kuroo said, leaning over his plate to put his chin against his knuckle as he watched you clean your plate.</p><p>     "You don't?" Yaku questioned.</p><p>      "I didn't say that." Kuroo sighed, not willing to admit it to himself the same way you won't.</p><p>      "It's not like it's a secret really. You weren't shy talking about it this weekend." Yaku winked and nudged the other side of his friend,</p><p>      "Or when you pushed her against a wall in front of everyone." Bokuto said with his mouth full. </p><p>     "That was back when I thought I'd never see her again. And I wouldn't have had to do that if you worked on your aim, frosted tips!" Kuroo barked, his actions being under scrutiny like this made him uncomfortable.</p><p>        "Whatever, you always have a hand in everyone else's love life so just accept it this one time." Yaku said, picking at his food.</p><p>       "No, I don't." Kuroo huffed, crossing his arms, "I help you guys, you guys are trying to kill me and embarrass me in front of everyone."</p><p>        "My first day of high school you saw me looking at a girl for too long and you got her attention and told her I loved her." Kenma added plainly, causing the table to break up in fits of laughter.</p><p>      "See, Cap, we could be calling her over right now but we're not. We're letting you be the man. If you want to be." Inuoka said, smashing his finger on the table.</p><p>      "What do you mean if I want to be? I'm a man. I just don't get why this is so important to do <em>now</em>? I have time. I laid down so much groundwork on Friday, protected her today, everyone apparently already knows that I have my eyes on her, and she probably has work to do and so do–" Kuroo started making excuses until Bokuto grabbed his chin.</p><p>       "Because bro," Bokuto forced him to look at you, "if you don't do talk to her: they will."</p><p>       Bokuto turned Kuroo's chin to look at a group of guys on Ubugawa and Shinsens' teams who were high fiving each other. Then two guys got up and started walking over to you. And right away he already knew you were going to be too nice to handle them.</p><p>       "Hey, you're Karasuno's new team manager right?" some guys walked up to you. They were average height and build and you remembered seeing them during the games earlier.</p><p>       "Yes, can I help you?" You asked, looking over at your skateboard next to the door.</p><p>      "I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind teaching us how to skateboard?" The other guy asked, their eyes getting pouty.</p><p>       "Oh, do you guys have boards?" You asked, maybe getting some skating friends out of it.</p><p>       "Uh, do we need them?" The guy who you remembered was from Shinsen said, "I was kind of hoping we could share a board."</p><p>       "Um, usually, the most important part of skateboarding is having a skateboard." You let out a tiny laugh, "But that's okay. You guys need to focus on Volleyball anyways if you want to win against us tomorrow! I'm sure your managers would probably appreciate it. I'll see you guys later."</p><p>       With that you walked away, not even understanding that was their very sad attempt at trying to flirt with you. Narita and Kinoshita were right about your obliviousness. And those guys actually celebrated it when they walked away because you weren't rude to them, and started planning out what they'd do next to get your attention. The male mind is one you can never understand. Unfazed, you walked past Kuroo's table where Bokuto still had Kuroo's chin in his hand and forced him to watch you leave in slow motion almost. You looked over and saw him and smiled because of how funny the sight was. You didn't stay though, you just grabbed your skateboard and went out the door.</p><p>      "Okay, I get it." Kuroo said but Bokuto was too proud of himself to let go, "You can let go now, dude."</p><p>     "Right." He said, letting go and Kuroo adjusted his jaw. He couldn't believe you just made eye contact with you while Bokuto was forcing him to look at you like that.</p><p>       "See, if you don't talk to her soon it doesn't matter how much groundwork you laid down because you've been ignoring her all day. She'll just start thinking you don't actually like her, that Friday night you were just drinking and thought it'd be fun to mess with her like every other guy and move on to someone like Bokuto." Yaku said, the last part getting Kuroo the most.</p><p>      "What's the big deal? You had no problem chatting her up all night Friday?" Bokuto asked, picking at his rice.</p><p>      "Not to mention you always talk so smoothly to girls at school. It's so cool." Inuoka had stars in his eyes.</p><p>      "School's different, girls talk to <em>me</em> there. I don't talk to them." Kuroo rolled his eyes, flipping his utensil onto his empty plate.</p><p>      "Exactly, no girl has <em>ever</em> caught your eye like this so excuse us for noticing the difference when suddenly your so interested in a girl for the first time in three years." Yaku lectured, "Bokuto's right, you're outnumbered here some guy is going to start getting in the way soon. It's either you are committed to getting the girl you want or not. But if you don't you better not get all pouty about it."</p><p>       Kuroo went to open his mouth, but Yaku quickly cut him off to say: "And I swear to god if you say you don't have time for a girlfriend again because of this team and then spend all night gaming with Kenma I will train my vertical enough so I can kick your dumbass in the head."</p><p>       "Fine, does anyone else have anything to say? Since this dinner has become a group therapy session for my inability to realize the next steps in <em>my</em> love life?" Kuroo looked around at the round table with his friends, "Great, glad to see the pitchforks have lowered. In that case, I'll go find her. But if she rejects me you all owe me food." Kuroo put his fist on the table to look them in the eyes and then took his tray away. The truth was that he actually wanted to talk to you so badly, but he was too nervous to see what you'd say this time around. He didn't know how things had changed, he had a strong feeling it wasn't the same.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Kuroo put away his plate calmly and then left out the front door. It wasn't that hard to find you out in the courtyard is usually where people skate since it's this wide-open concrete area with a few ramps leading down into plus the loud music you were playing also helped in finding your location.</p><p>     For a second he stood there, looking at you as you skated around looking so intense. You tried a few tricks and landed those as well. He really admired your commitment to it, even if it was just a means of transportation it was a skill that you were doing well, that you took time to understand and nurture.</p><p>     While he was admiring your beauty, the thoughts in your head were anything but pretty. You got lost thinking about Fukunaga's face. Would he tell them you were in town? Was he even still involved? You didn't know he joined the volleyball team, you just knew him as the quiet kid who did what he was told. Maybe you should start keeping your knife on you just in case anyone tries to show up and start something with you. You can't let them find out where you go to school. You need to talk to Fukunaga into not saying anything as soon as possible.</p><p>Suddenly in your silent panic, you lost control and slammed into one of the planters and fell back on your ass. Your not so secret admirer couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"Hey!" Kuroo said, walking in to help you. His voice shocked you more than any other voice could have shocked you. "You know there's no skateboarding on Nekoma's campus, young lady. Especially bad skating like that."</p><p>He extended his hand out to help you up and snapping back into reality, you accepted it.</p><p>       "Bad skateboarding? I'm afraid you are very mistaken. You just caught me teaching myself a new trick I like to call: running into the only object in a 5-meter radius. What I did just now is actually a very high difficulty trick I don't really expect you to understand." You shrugged it off, of course, he knew you were trying to joking. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that in reality you were just zoned out and just didn't realize where you were going until it was too late.</p><p>      "Ah, I see. Silly me to have ever assumed such a thing I'm sorry." Kuroo said, his fingers lingering on your hand a little too long. He turned it over and held your tiny palm face up as he looked at the open wound you got from catching yourself on your hand.</p><p>     "Oh, shit. Are you okay?" He asked, realizing there was a bit of blood starting to come out. There was a little that came off on his hand too, you didn't have time between your shock to notice the sting in your hands.</p><p>     "Oh my god. Uh, yeah. I'm fine, this happens all the time." You took your hands away from him in nervousness, "I'm sorry if I got any blood on you."</p><p>    "No way, you at least need to get that cleaned off. Come on, I have a key to the nurses' station let me take care of it." Kuroo insisted, he started walking towards the school, "Feel free to hang onto me if you get lost."</p><p>      "Yeah right, I think I'll manage." You said, smile faltering as you tried not to reveal your secret and to convince yourself that he was flirting with you. He's just being a good guy since he accidentally saw you fall.</p><p>      "If you say so, it's just in here," Kuroo said, opening the door for you and you walked into the hallway that would lead to the Nurses station. You held your wrist to keep your hand upright.</p><p>      "Why do you have a key to the nurse's station?" You asked to try and maintain a normal conversation.</p><p>       "Coach gave me a key to the gym, the club room, and the nurses station when I became captain. So that way I could let the team into the club room, then into the gym for morning practice and lock up after, and in cases of emergencies that don't require a hospital visit I can access the nurses station." Kuroo explained and it made sense, "I'm also CPR certified, just letting you know that in case you need any mouth to mouth."</p><p>       He winked at you and then looked ahead as if he had said something completely normal and not something that would light a fire in you. You were rendered speechless and just responded with a quick hum of understanding. It almost made you angry, you didn't understand him. When you were alone it was endless pick-up lines and flirtatious gestures but earlier today it was like you don't exist? Just like the way it was when you went to Nekoma you went back to being a nobody to him. Did he want something from you or did he want to just be friends? This was how he treated friends right? Did he want nothing to do with you and you were just his little toy he can mess with sometimes? <em>Is he just messing with </em><em>me</em><em>?</em></p><p>      "You never called me on Friday, I'm glad you got home safe." Kuroo said to break the silence and you hated how he did this to you. Just by looking at you in the eye, you started feeling some type of way. You looked down at your hands.</p><p>      "Aw, was someone worried about me?" You kept up your wit but it was getting harder because it didn't look like he was playing.</p><p>     "Yeah, I was." He wasn't playing.</p><p>      "I only didn't call because I never had your phone number." You told Kuroo honestly.</p><p>      "You could've asked someone." Kuroo debated,</p><p>      "So could you." You sassed him a bit. Kuroo grumbled knowing that he asked Narita, Kinoshita and Ennoshita for your number and they refused. Even when he had his teammates ask for him.</p><p>      "Toushé. Remind me to get that from you when your hands better." Kuroo nodded with a sly smirk, "Ah, here we are." Kuroo unlocked the nurses station, "Please, take a step into my office."</p><p>      You walked in and then he shut the door behind you, "Thanks, you really don't have to I can do it myself."</p><p>     "Aw, but come on, don't I make such a sexy nurse?" He pulled up a stool and you sat on it while he pulled out a disinfectant, a bandage to wrap your hand with and some tape. </p><p>     "I'd prefer you in a tight sexy nurses uniform, but I'll settle for this." You said, unmistakably glancing at his toned biceps in his tank top. You felt your mouth almost salivating at the sight.</p><p>     "Relax it's no big deal, wash your hands first." He nodded his head towards the sink.</p><p>       You decided to give in, you ran the water over your hands and saw the blood taint the water falling off of it. It stung your palms making them feel raw and dry. You hissed at the prickly feeling of the cold water and the added soap you had to rub into it.</p><p>       "Does it hurt?" Kuroo asked, acknowledging your hiss.</p><p>       "A little bit, but it's not that bad. I've had worse." You shrugged, trying so hard to maintain your chill. He leaned against the counter next to the sink and pushed your hair out back behind your ear. Then quickly retreated his hand, he didn't mean to do that. It was so easy for him to run his mouth but so hard for him to act. That just felt so natural to him he forgot the context.</p><p>     "Just a piece of lint." He apologized, giving a sly smile to make it feel more playful than it was.</p><p>     "Stop that." You said, turning off the faucet and drying your hands with a paper towel.</p><p>    "Stop what?" He asked, suddenly scared that this could be the end. Was he going to officially get his rejection?</p><p>      "Stop messing around with me and making fun of me. It makes me feel so stupid." You said, sighing deeply with the anger that filled your chest, "What do you want from me?"</p><p>      "I— I just want to help wrap your hand right now. I don't want anything from you." Kuroo dodged the question, holding back a bit longer to try and figure out the best thing to say here. He didn't expect you to be as blunt as that. He didn't want to mess this up, everything was going fast so maybe he needed to slow down with you. He cupped the back of your hands and prepared to spray the disinfectant, "This is going to sting."</p><p>     You exhaled deeply when the spray went on your hands, swallowing the sting. Kuroo decided to continue with his question, "Why do you think I want something from you?"</p><p>      "You've just been ignoring me, then as soon as we're alone you're so flirty to me and make me think you care about me... I just don't get it. We barely know each other." You sighed, watching him place the bandaid on your left hand that had a smaller scrape on it. "Anyone who flirts with me always wants <em>something</em>. I know I'm not the prettiest girl, so I know when a guy flirts with me it's because he wants something he's not actually interested in me. I don't know if it's sex or attention, or just to amuse you. So I don't get it, so you're just bored right? That's what this is?"</p><p>      "Everyone just wants something from you? Who taught you that?" He said back. You were shocked to hear him ask that, a scary face came to your mind when he did. Kuroo continued, beginning to wrap your other hand with an ace bandage and some cotton, "For what it's worth, you confuse me, too. I don't know how to act around you. I'll admit too that I've been told I'm very naturally flirtatious and maybe I come off too strong. But I only try to kiss girls I'm actually interested in, and since we sat down together on Friday and I started learning about you I was interested. I'm sorry I didn't approach you earlier. I didn't know where you stood and I had to try and focus on my team."</p><p>      "So, then.. " You opened up, you weren't expecting to hear all that. He was just a flirtatious person? Then he wasn't trying to get something out of you. It's just his personality and he's been nice to you so far. And he liked talking to you so then: "you're saying that we can be friends?" and his heart broke a little bit to hear the word friend associated with him. He wanted more than that and he knew it. He wanted to go on a date with you or something. But you didn't. You didn't expect anything like that. You had never had a guy been <em>genuinely</em> <em>romantically</em> interested in you. Just either sex or friendship. No combination of the two.</p><p>       Kuroo didn't know your past yet, he didn't know the reason why you would jump to these conclusions even though he spent all Friday night talking with you, essentially acting like your boyfriend all night. He had never had a girl friendzone him before like this, so easily and naturally as if you were just breathing. You watched as Kuroo's eyes opened a bit wider and he looked down to see your hand in his hands and wondered. He knew you weren't more than friends either. One night and some longing looks and an almost kiss isn't really enough reason to say more than that.</p><p>     "Um, I suppose we are," Kuroo said, wait, did he just friend-zone himself? Did you just make him friend-zone himself? Were his friends right, had he waited too long to be alone with you? He expected you to make moves back to him, maybe try something like every other girl and he could play with you but instead, it was like you held all the cards and he wanted you to just give him one. You weren't like other girls, it lit a fire in him. It made him a little pissed, he wanted some kind of leverage but the only way to do it was by taking one for himself. "But I don't really lean in to kiss my friends?"</p><p>      "Right, but you were just drunk. And that's something I understand. I need you to know just because you did that when you were drunk doesn't mean I expect you to do anything now. I didn't join Karasuno's team to try and force you to be my boyfriend or anything weird like that, I didn't even know you'd be here. I don't want things to be awkward or make you think I expect something when I don't. It's really okay if you don't want anything more than that one night. But I am glad I got to see you again." You said to Kuroo who couldn't believe what you had said. What kind of guys had you gone out with in the past that trained you to expect him to think you were crazy? He never thought that at all. But you were still over apologizing, "I just want you to know that it's okay to talk to me or reintroduce yourself if you need to. Plus it's not like we actually kissed or anything. So it's not.. it's not weird. Unless you think it's weird?"</p><p>      "What? Of course, it's not weird." Kuroo chuckled. He found this equally amusing and upsetting to him, "First of all, I definitely didn't think you were my stalker. What kind of guys have you dated in the past that made you think I would think something like that?"</p><p>      Your chest tightened, but you forced yourself not to let your face fall, "I haven't dated anyone, not really."</p><p>     "You haven't?" Kuroo asked, watching you rip your hands away, "Not even like a fling with someone? No one has confessed their undying love for you?"</p><p>      "I mean, there was one person I had something with. But I'd hardly call that love. Not even like." You said, taking your hands out of his and nervously picking at your shirt.</p><p>     "Who was he?" Kuroo asked you and you tensed up. He could tell that you were scared of him, you didn't like thinking about this so he pulled back, "I'm sorry I pried. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."</p><p>"It's—it's okay. I'm not scared of him." You sighed and looked out the window at the night sky. Kuroo noted your odd wording there. It felt so private here. You didn't know what it was about Kuroo that made you feel so safe telling him things you wouldn't tell your parents. He was just so calm, so trustworthy, and he was really listening. You hadn't had someone like that in a long time.</p><p>"I was, or I thought I was in love with this <em>boy</em> named... his name isn't important. He doesn't go to school, which at the time I thought that was interesting and cool like he was above it all. My parents would never let me drop out even though he tried so many times. He would just drive around Japan all the time and bring me along sometimes where I'd be gone with him and his friends for a week and miss school. Nobody really knew. We would kiss and... stuff.. but he said it didn't matter or it didn't mean anything and if I wanted that boyfriend shit I knew where the door was. And then I would leave sometimes, he wouldn't talk to me for weeks then show up on my door like nothing happened and he'd take me away again. It took me a while to realize he was only doing that because he ran out of options for other girls to spend a week with. The last time I left I told him never to come back, he hit me and told me we weren't finished but I was able to kick him in the balls and get the fuck out of there. I haven't seen him since but every time someone knocks on my door I think maybe he found me." You finished your sentence with silent tears falling from your eyes.</p><p>     You had processed this information before, it wasn't the first time you'd cried over him. But it was the first time you felt almost numb, and it was the first time you talked to someone so candidly about it all. Kuroo waited for you to finish talking and when you choked on tears is when he made his move to hold you into his chest. You set your head against his heartbeat and your hands laid on either side of his chest. He felt so muscular and strong.</p><p>     "You're right, that isn't love. I wish you didn't have to go through all that alone. Did you ever tell the police?" Kuroo said, his words softened your heart. This was what you wanted your parents to tell you when you first told them instead of yelling at you and throwing you out. He moved his hand up to your hair and held the back of your head as he rubbed your back. You had never felt such a comforting touch, it sent shivers down your spine. "If that kid ever comes near you, I'm gonna kick his ass. Do you understand? If he ever knocks on your door, you call me."</p><p>      "Why would you do that?" You asked, your tear-filled eyes looking up into his soft ones.</p><p>      "Because I.." He put himself back in his place, "I'm your friend. And I don't like it when someone hurts you or scares you. You deserve so, so much better than that guy ever gave you. You deserve someone to love you."</p><p>      "Thank you. I'm unfortunately pretty hopeless in that department, I never really know what's going on. Kinoshita always says I never pick up on when guys like me at school." You said stepping away, you laughed at the number of tears coming out of your face. Kuroo joined in and wiped some away from your chin, "I've never had someone in my life like you. Even though I've known you only a few days, I think you're one of the best people I've met."</p><p>      "I will be whoever you need me to be. But, just so you know I am available to pretend to be your boyfriend at any time. You say the word I'm there, I will protect you from any man. Consider me a dick swatter really—" Kuroo started and you pushed his shoulder while giggling.</p><p>      "Stop that." You said, becoming self-conscious about how long you've been vulnerable for, "Uh, what about you? Any past lovers?"</p><p>     "Hmm... I went on one date with a girl in my first year but it didn't go well. She just complained the whole time saying I didn't bring her somewhere flashy enough." He sighed, "Other than that I've never dated anyone. My team seems to think every girl that exists wants me but I know that's just not true."</p><p>      "Where'd you take her?" You asked, curious about what could possibly be not "flashy" enough.</p><p>      "I took her to an amusement park." Kuroo said, your eyes widened in shock, "I know. She really wasn't the best person, still isn't. No one really believed me when I said she was the only girl I ever took on a date. I'll admit, I was pretty shallow then, I just saw her as this pretty girl and I thought it would be enough. But that one date taught me so much about what I need in a partner. I've been pretty picky ever since then."</p><p>      You took in what Kuroo said. You tried thinking about what your ex may have taught you about what you need in a specific partner. You smiled a little, you never saw a positive before. Kuroo was going to be a good person in your life, "Good. It's good to be picky. You shouldn't date anyone you're unsure about. Now, give me your phone."</p><p>     "Why?" Kuroo asked, but still handing it over.</p><p>      "I'm making sure that the next time you say 'call me' I actually have a way to do it." You said, inputting your phone number and texting yourself so you had his, "There. We should get back, it's getting kinda late and you have a day of workouts tomorrow."</p><p>      "Yeah, yeah." He said, ruffling your hair but then shoving his hands in his pockets. If he was going to be your friend he needed to hold himself back and act like it.</p><p>     "And Kuroo?" You called for him and he looked over his shoulder, "Thank you, for talking to me and listening. I needed it a lot more than you know."</p><p>     "I'll always be here for you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      You snuck into your room with all of the other managers late that night after recollecting your skateboard and were lucky to wake up to the alarm in the morning. Of course, it was Yukie to bring up the subject first in her first breath to ask where you were last night. Quickly followed up by Eri asking if you were with a boy. Then, of course, asking what happened to your hand. You liked these girls but they sure were obsessed with these hot boys. It was probably a more normal reaction than you and Kiyoko.</p><p>      Before you reached the breakfast hall, you waited outside to hopefully see who you needed to talk to. At first, you thought maybe you missed him since it was 5 minutes past, until Kuroo caught your attention behind you.</p><p>      "(Y/N)?" Kuroo said, he was surrounded by Inuoka, Kai and Fukunaga. <em>Finally</em>.. "What are you doing outside? Do you want to eat breakfast with—"</p><p>       "Fukunaga, can we talk for a second?" You said, you didn't want to be rude but this couldn't wait any longer. Everyone was really shocked by you ignoring Kuroo's invitation. In your defense, at the time it went over your head completely.</p><p>Fukunaga looked up from his shoes and nodded. You nodded your head around the corner and you both went around the corner leaving a few confused boys behind you.</p><p>      Once you felt safe from any eaves droppers you turned back around to talk to him. But he didn't really give you the chance to speak first.</p><p>      "I'm not telling anyone." Fukunaga stated, "I already decided that. You don't have to worry."</p><p>      "Thank you, but it's more than that. Nobody knows about my past, except you. I can't have it coming back up, he practically ruined my life at Nekoma.. I can't have the same happen at Karasuno. Do you think anyone will come by this week while I'm here?" You asked.</p><p>      "I don't think so. They shouldn't. Doom is supposed to be in the city until next friday anyways. I don't think he'll come by." He said.</p><p>     "He will if he knows I'm here. You see why you can't tell him right? I don't really care about me but if he finds out I'm here it's not really going to matter who's in his way. I'm really trying to make it work—" You started but it seemed like you were a broken record.</p><p>     "I know what he did to you. I don't owe that bastard a damn thing anymore, so I don't care. Regardless, you shouldn't have come. You never did your exit ceremony so it's definitely past the point where you can return safely, you idiot." Fukunaga's fist clenched, "I'm practically out at this point so I have no business in telling him where you are. He has been looking. Had you run into anyone but me it'd be over for you, so you have to be careful."</p><p>     "I know that." You sighed.</p><p>     "That means being careful with Kuroo, too. His dad is the new chief of police. He's looking for any information on Doom and his crew. People still don't know about my connection and I'm trying to keep it that way, alright?" Fukunaga cut to the chase. You hadn't heard him speak this much in a long time.</p><p>     "C-Chief of police?" You stuttered. You almost told him your full history, how could you possibly do that now? He could get you arrested, or worse. If you're seen with him that puts Kuroo's life at risk, or they think you're snitching. "Right. I understand. Don't worry about Kuroo, he doesn't even remember I went to Nekoma at all. I'm sure he'll get bored of me in a few days anyways."</p><p>     "Whatever helps you sleep at night." Fukunaga stared back at the dining hall.</p><p>     "Fine then, we don't know each other. You never saw me and I'm not a Karasuno student." You said and he just nodded. You continued on, "Also since when do you play volleyball? Doom lets you?"</p><p>    "He doesn't know." Fukunaga kicked a rock and started to head back, "I like volleyball, this team too. It feels more like a family than <em>they</em> ever have. Plus, people don't normally die playing volleyball. So I don't have to worry about losing people. So it's going to stay this way."</p><p>     "You got it, okay? I'm not telling anyone. You're not telling anyone. Now go ahead and eat. I'll head in in a few minutes." You smiled, letting him go through the front doors before settling yourself. You hoped you were good enough at hiding your panic from him.</p><p>     You aren't scared of Fukunaga, but you're scared of everything you talked about. <em>He's</em> looking for you. He probably never stopped, you know way too much for him to let you walk around freely. He'll probably force you through the "exit ceremony" but leave you dead. You can't believe you ever convinced yourself you loved this psychopath. You let him do things to you, let him give you orders, let yourself do things for him. You didn't notice but you ended up blinking away a tear, catching it in your hand. You grabbed it and straightened yourself up before wiping your eyes.</p><p>     There was only 5 minutes left of breakfast and Kiyoko was probably looking for you. You didn't even want to know what Kuroo thought of your secret meeting with his teammate that you weren't supposed to know. Whatever, it wasn't like it would matter in a day anyways.</p><p>    When you walked in, you were shocked when you were greeted so warmly by Hinata's warm face. He held a plate of food to your face, "(Y/N)-senpai! Where have you been? You need to eat before breakfast is over, I saved this for you. Now come on!"<br/>     <br/>      Hinata pushed your back over to a seat with mostly other members of your team who welcomed you so brightly. It was exactly what you needed. You should've been taking care of them, but when you were down they had no problem taking care of you. Nobody pointed out how red your eyes probably were, they only wanted to make sure you ate and felt healthy.</p><p>
  <em>      I understand what you mean Fukunaga, I feel more like a family with these guys in a few days than the entire year with them.</em>
</p><p>      You and Yukie were on clean up duty for this breakfast since it wasn't allowed to be 2 from the same team. Most of the talk was about how messy the boys were, and how disappointed you were that they were able to let so much of their food go to waste on the ground.</p><p>"(Y/N), what team do you think has the hottest boys?" Yukie asked.</p><p>"Um, I don't know. I'd say it's pretty evenly dispersed." You said, trying to avoid the question.</p><p>"Oh, come on. I'm bored, Kaori handles most of the manager job, I want to set you up with someone. Will you let me?" Yukie asked, grabbing your hand in with the rag she was cleaning with.</p><p>"No, no way. I'm not looking for anything right now." You said quickly, "Why not find someone for yourself?"</p><p>"I already have a boyfriend. Plus, the way you aren't looking for anything probably makes these guys want you more! The hard to get is always so much more exciting for them for some reason." Yukie shrugged, "You never know when the right guy is going to walk into your life and–"</p><p>Suddenly a boy ran into the cafeteria, obviously not expecting you two to be there and gave a curt nod, "Forgot my phone in here, have you guys seen it?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's over here. I thought that was yours." You said, pointing to where you piled up the other lost and found items that were mainly just jackets and the alike. You grabbed his phone and handed it to him. He was already sweaty from the heat and the morning warm-ups, but still smelled like his shower last night.</p><p>"Thanks." Kuroo stood for an extra second to look at you, and smiled so genuinely at your bright eyes. He picked at a piece of your hair, mumbling a quiet excuse of "lint." then kept jogging out. He looked over his shoulder one last time and then left out the door. You took a deep breath, trying to regain composure after the door shut. When you turned around you made eye contact with Yukie... <em>shit</em>.</p><p>After that Yukie told Kaori who told Eri that you and Kuroo were the most adorable match made in heaven and took every opportunity to tease you about it the whole day. Even telling some of the guys in on their plan. You just ignored it all, feeling more and more uncomfortable with that attention. Kuroo seemed to get it since instead of hanging out after dinner he would go practice in the gym afterward. It went on for the next two days of camp. You took the time to get closer to the boys on your team, and it felt much more comfortable to stay there. Things were comfortable for you.</p><p>"(Y/N)-senpai!" You heard a familiar ball of sunshine calling for you, "Do you mind throwing us some tosses before you go? Do you have the time?"</p><p>"Um, yeah. Sure. Am I allowed to do that? It's getting late." You said, checking your phone for the time and stepping inside the gym.</p><p>"Yeah, of course! all you gotta do is throw some curveballs over Kageyama's head." Hinata made this task seem so easy.</p><p>These guys went on forever. It was at least another half an hour before Hinata let up, curled over in exhaustion, his hands on his knees. These two really were incredible to watch. Kageyama's technique was always perfect, even though he always beat himself up if Hinata wasn't able to hit the ball he gave him.</p><p>There was an extra air of tension in the air between them today. Kiyoko told you that Suga took the two of them outside at the game today and she overheard some of the conversation they had and it wasn't good. Hinata wanted to hit the ball with his eyes open and Kageyama was telling him he wouldn't toss to Hinata if he messed up their quick the way it was.</p><p>"There's a ton of things we could be working on right now! Receives, serves, blocks, other basics we haven't mastered yet." Kageyama suddenly yelled, pulling you out of your thoughts. "But instead you want to just keep repeating this attack we don't even know if you can do!"</p><p>"But I–" Hinata looked up at him. You panicked, were you supposed to intervene? Anxiety welled up inside of your throat as Hinata continued, "I have to make this quick work! Or else there's no reason for me to be on the court!"</p><p>"Why do you think I'm practicing so hard, dumbass! That's why I said you don't have to think on your own in this quick! I'll set a ball that won't get stopped by the blockers!" Kageyama yelled and you pulled the volleyball you were holding closer to your chest.</p><p>"You can! But how is that supposed to make me any better!?" Hinata yelled, standing up straight. Kageyama was losing it, he grabbed Hinata's shirt collar and started to shout in his face.</p><p>"The first round of prelims for spring nationals is only a month away. So you tell me which is more useful? You want to perfect a quick attack or a completely useless quick attack? Huh?" Kageyama was practically vibrating with anger, Hinata seemed to be at the same level. If you didn't do something they would start swinging for sure.</p><p>"Calm down, both of you!" You ran up and tried to put your hand on their shoulder. "Alright, you guys are done tonight. Let's start cleaning up." You started to forget that your hand was starting to hurt and you needed to go wash the cut on your hand again. But they were just staring at each other. You could cut this tension with a knife. Hinata was the first to speak after that, they weren't done with each other.</p><p>"I told you! I want to learn how to fight on my own." Hinata said much more clearly this time. Kageyama's eyes narrowed, he gripped his shirt tighter and yelled as he threw him on the ground.</p><p>"And I'm telling you that your selfish attitude is  tearing this team apart!" Kageyama was shouting, "I'll set to whoever I have to to win, and that still hasn't changed, you know."</p><p>Kageyama turned around and started to wheel the bin of volleyballs away. Hinata looked like he was going to kill him. Right as Hinata was going doing his battle cry and leaping up to run towards Kageyama, you stood in front of him. Needing to do something you grabbed Hinata by the shoulders to hold him back.</p><p>"That's enough! Stop it!" It was your turn to yell, both of the boys looked at you in shock. It was like they forgot you were there, "You can yell, shout, scream express your feelings however you want I don't care but you aren't laying a hand on each other! If this is the only way you guys will listen, fine. I can yell, too! But tonight you're done. Kageyama, leave now. Hinata you'll go after him. I'm cleaning up your mess, and we'll keep talking about this tomorrow when you've both calmed the hell down."</p><p>They didn't say anything after that. Kageyama just stared at you, then left the gym while hiding his face in shame. Once he was gone you finally let go of Hinata.</p><p>"Are you going to tell coach?" Hinata asked, his voice was quiet again.</p><p>"I'm not sure yet." You said honestly. You started picking up volleyballs, "Now get out of here."</p><p>He didn't say anything again and left the gym. As soon as they left you only kind of regretted saying you'd clean up for them. Kiyoko had taught you how to put everything away but still, it was kind of annoying with all the heavy poles. And even more annoying knowing how that conversation just went. What were you supposed to do in this situation?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I see they roped you into their practices." Suga appeared in the doorway, he ran in when he noticed you struggling with the pole, "They can be kind of a handful."</p><p>    "Oh, hey Suga. Yeah, no kidding. I thought it'd be just a few minutes but I should've known they'd have so much stamina. I mean, I knew it from the games but I thought at the end of the day they'd at least want to sleep." You said, finally putting away the heavy stuff in the closet.</p><p>    "Not really their style to sleep. I came over here to make sure they were going to bed but I'm glad to see you were doing it for me." Suga said, "How do you feel about this position? Starting during a training camp like this must be kind of overwhelming, you don't have to overexert yourself for those guys."</p><p>    "Yeah, it is definitely overwhelming." Flashbacks of the boys' fight just replayed in your head, "But honestly, I love it. I didn't think I would love it this much, but I have had more fun in the last few days than I have in months. You guys are so lucky to have such an amazing manager as Kiyoko, she's so dedicated and everyone on your team trusts in her. I know I can't be her, but I want to be just as good of a manager as she is. I want the first and second years to have trust in me, too." You said, turning to remember that Suga is in his third year, "And of course you third years, I just mean that when Kiyoko's graduated that the team can still have faith in me to take care of them–"</p><p>    "It's okay! I understand what you mean!" Suga rubbed the nape of his neck, "I'm really glad you actually wanted to accept the position. I really didn't know if you meant what you said at Kinoshita's party. But it had been a long time since I had heard someone talk about volleyball the way you did who wasn't a player. But I knew our underclassmen needed someone fun and more active with them. They love attention. And you're doing really well, especially with the second years. I'm surprised the first years even listened to you to go to bed. I'd say that you're doing great."</p><p>    "Thank you, I'm really glad I was able to meet you. I've really just been a nervous wreck this whole time. So hearing that... it means a lot. Especially from this year's Vice-Captain." You smiled at him, it was almost like he forgot that was his role by his sudden blush on his cheeks, "I also think I should tell you that tonight before you got here, the two of them were about to fight each other before I came in between them."</p><p>    "Fight? As in..?"</p><p>    "As in Kageyama threw Hinata on the ground, then Hinata was charging at Kageyama before I held him by the shoulders. I broke it up and told them to go to bed and calm down before talking about it again tomorrow if it still bothers them and that I'd clean up for them." You updated him, Suga was shocked.</p><p>    "(Y/N), that shouldn't have been you breaking that up. You should've came and found one of us to do that. I'm so sorry." Suga apologized, "I hope they apologized to you."</p><p>    "They don't need to. I'm not the one inside of their problem, they need to apologize to each other." You commented, "I didn't know who to tell, but since you were moderating their conversation earlier today I figured–"</p><p>    "You did an amazing job, (Y/N). Those two will probably bicker and fight until one of them dies. But I'll handle it from here, don't worry." Suga smiled and gave you a thumbs up, it felt so comforting.</p><p>    "Now you should get some rest, too. We need our vice-captain in tip-top shape for tomorrow. We face Nekoma and Fukorudoni first thing in the morning."</p><p>    "Yes Ma'am. You need to get to bed, too. Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Suga offered, but you shook your head.</p><p>    "No, that's okay. I kind of want to sit somewhere and call my parents before going in." You lied, but Suga didn't seem to worry just telling you to make it quick so you don't stay up too late.</p><p>    You weren't really going to call your parents, you sent a text to them earlier today and that was about the extent of your conversation. You weren't that close to them after all that happened with Itsuki. There was a period of time they hated you but since getting out of your relationship with him they started to trust you more and more but it's hard to rebuild that relationship with them. Just have to keep doing your best with your actions.</p><p>    You sat out on that planter in the courtyard where you hurt your hands. The left one didn't hurt anymore, it was barely there. Your right hand also didn't hurt anymore, unless you were using it a lot which you had with the volleyballs and cleaning up. So you unwrapped your cut to check on it and it felt good to reunite it with the cool air.</p><p>    "What are you doing out here?" You heard a deep voice from behind you and it made you jump thinking it was a teacher. Instead you just made eye contact with a nice pair of broad shoulders.</p><p>    "Oh my god, Kuroo, you scared the hell out of me." You said, holding your chest. He just laughed.</p><p>    "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Your face is cute when you're scared, though." He smirked and walked closer to you, then sunk back into himself. He was supposed to stop flirting with you and making you uncomfortable. He never realized how bad he must be at pursuing someone.</p><p>    "How'd you know I was here?" You asked, trying your best to hide your hand from him.</p><p>    "Yamamoto was sitting and staring out the window for 5 minutes straight, nothing really keeps his attention that long. So I looked out and saw you sitting here." Kuroo explained, sitting next to you. You were suddenly extremely embarrassed.</p><p>    "Oh–crap. I forgot the boys were sleeping over here." You practically face palmed yourself, hoping not too many guys were watching you just staring at the sky for so long.</p><p>   "I'm sure it's fine. Do you need to talk about something?" He asked. You grabbed your own hand a bit tighter to hide it. You sighed and realized there wasn't really a good way to avoid it now. Kuroo grabbed your good hand and started to lead you away from the planter. "Come on."</p><p>   "Where are we going?" You asked, not resisting that much.</p><p>     "Think I didn't notice your hand? Come on, you're cleaning it again to make sure it heals properly." Kuroo smiled, he leads you to the girls' bathroom and went in with you to clean it.</p><p>     "Uh, Kuroo... This is the girls' bathroom." You said, shyly reminding him.</p><p>    "Yeah, but you girls all sleep near the other girls' bathroom so I don't think anyone will care. Unless you want me to wait outside while you wash your hand?" He asked, leaning against the wall to the sink and crossing his arms. "What were you doing to reopen your hand like that?"</p><p>     "I just had to clean up one of the gyms." You said, washing your hands and trying to avoid eye contact.</p><p>     "What? Why? You're not supposed to do that. Who was in the gym before? If it was one of us I'll–" Kuroo started getting a little upset but you stopped him before he could continue his train of thought, you had something you needed to ask him.</p><p>     "Kageyama and Hinata were fighting. Well they were about to fight before I stopped them, then I just told them to go cool their heads and continue talking tomorrow. So I cleaned the gym up for them after their practice. But honestly, I don't know if I am doing the right thing." You admitted leaning your arms on the sink in front of you and staring at yourself in the mirror, "I'm supposed to be their manager this year and I let them get to that point. I saw it coming, sure I stopped it before any fists were actually thrown, but I should've told them to go to bed sooner before they started to yell at each other. I'm not even the full manager, so should I have just found someone else?"</p><p>     "(Y/N), you shouldn't have had to stop them at all. But the fact that you did, that's the most badass thing a manager could do. If our team had a manager, I'd want them to act the way you did in that situation." Kuroo smirked at you and you smiled. That was what you needed to hear most.</p><p>     "If you guys don't have a manager then who does all the jobs the manager is supposed to do?" You asked.</p><p>     "Me, I guess." He said, keeping his hands in his pockets, "Kai and Yaku help out a lot, too. We're the only ones who've been on the team all three years so we know the most about the club so I think we feel like we need to take the most responsibility for this team."</p><p>     "You especially." You said, and he looked shocked when you said it, "It's only natural since you're the captain and all. You're an interesting guy.. You take so much responsibility of your team, protect them, and make sure they're respectful but you've been helping out Karasuno so much lately. I know you're giving advice to Tsukishima and Hinata, and.. me."</p><p>     "What? I can't be nice?" Kuroo shrugged, kind of blushing and closing his eyes a little. You laughed at his reaction, and he opened them.</p><p>      "Of course, you can, Tetsurou. And you should. It's just kind of funny since you don't really look you should be as nice as you are." You teased, he felt his heartbeat really fast when you started using his first name. It felt so different like you were comfortable with him. He shoved his arms further under each other, he didn't want to know what his hands want to do right now.</p><p>      "I kind of like having the whole unpredictable look I have, you know. It works great for Volleyball. My favorite thing is when I switch in for Inuoka, seeing those guys react to me after having such a ball of energy and kindness in front of them. It's really funny to me, because I know I've won." Kuroo smiled to himself, you had gotten him to his favorite subject: volleyball.</p><p>       "Eh, you don't really intimidate me. I've seen a lot scarier." You said, knocking him off his high horse. You leaned next to him against the wall proudly. You looked so small next to him.</p><p>      "Good?" Kuroo said with a questioning undertone, rolling onto his side to face you. "I'm sure if I wanted to intimidate you, I'd have you pinned in an instant."</p><p>      That sentence kind if excited you, it made you nervous again and heat rose to your skin. It didn't help how good he looked in his black hoodie and grey sweatpants. He's just a friend.</p><p>     "We should go to bed. It's getting late and we both have a lot of responsibilities the last day of camp tomorrow." Kuroo said, having enjoyed your blushing face long enough. He couldn't keep his hands in his pockets much longer he felt like.</p><p>     "Tomorrow's the last day?" You breathed out, you hadn't realized. For some reason you forgot it ended.</p><p>    "Yeah, it is." Kuroo said, beginning to leave out the door of the bathroom but hung on the top of the door frame to look back at your saddened expression.</p><p>    "Why... can't we just go on a walk or something? Just a few extra minutes?" You whined, truthfully you wanted to spend more time with him. You felt safe, listened to, and amused with him. Every so often your heart fluttered with him. It was exciting. You gripped his sweatshirt sleeve to plead and he knew it was over for him, he was going to give into your request.</p><p>    "My legs are pretty sore, but uh.." Kuroo dug in his sweatshirt pocket, "How about a drive?"</p><p>    "You have a car?" You asked, shocked. It's not very common for you to know someone who could drive let alone have a car at your age.</p><p>    "It's my dad, I had to borrow it for the week for the club. It's out in the parking lot if we want to take it for a spin? Wanna see Tokyo again?" Kuroo asked, swinging the keys around his finger and smirking the way he does to make you jello in his hands.</p><p>    "Are we going to get in trouble for leaving?" You asked, a bit nervous.</p><p>    "I thought you liked to cause a bit of trouble?" He rose an eyebrow at you. It only took you a second to think about. Maybe you hadn't completely grown out of your old ways.</p><p>    "Take me out of here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Kuroo leads you to the parking lot behind the gym. There were only a few busses back there for the other schools and a few coach's cars. The world felt so still, nothing but distant sound of the cars on the main street beyond the fence and frogs singing the night away. The night was so cool compared to the hot day you both experienced, refreshing your senses. It was here in this parking lot that he was proud to introduce you to his pride and joy.</p><p>    "Say hello to: the van." Kuroo presented this beat-up brown van to you like it was the prized jewel. You just couldn't hold back your laughter.</p><p>      "It's not just any van? It is <em>the</em> van." You agreed, it looks like it has been through it. The front bumper was threatening to come off, brown paint was chipped off on the hood which exposed a large sunspot, and there was a giant scratch on the side of the passenger side doors. "What did you guys do to it? Put it through a blender?"</p><p>      "No! Of course not. My dad has had this van since I was born." Kuroo unlocked the doors manually and opened up the passenger door for you.</p><p>     "I never pegged you as the sentimental type." You rose a suggestive eyebrow. Playing with him felt so easy and necessary to keep your mind off all the other things you were worried about.</p><p>     "You've never pegged me at all." Kuroo tilted his head. You looked as if your ears were going to burn at the suggestion. Kuroo just laughed, breaking character rather quickly to pat you on the back, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. It was just too easy. C'mon, I'll give you a quick tour."</p><p>     Kuroo opened the passenger door for you and you got in. It smelled like him, so warm, vanilla and cinnamon. He showed you the incredible coffee stains on the driver's seat probably from his dad and some volleyball equipment that had been laying in the back for years, only moved to pick up friends. He happily started driving away.</p><p>     "Hmm.." He humed, thinking for a second. "I know." It looked as if a lightbulb went off in his head, Kuroo mindlessly rested his hand behind your seat to help in looking back over his shoulder as he reversed out of his parking spot.</p><p>      It wasn't until he pulled away from the school that you started getting nervous. If you went somewhere crowded and got spotted by someone, it was over. And you'd be pulling the police chiefs son into this. Yes, you could get yourself into serious trouble again. Part of you wanted to continue whatever this was with Kuroo, but the other half of you knew if you continued it was going to get extra hard to lie about not having been at Nekoma last year, not being Doom's groupie, and overall not being safe for him to stay close to outside of volleyball. It wasn't smart, it was selfish to continue.</p><p>      "Where are we going?" You asked, curiously.</p><p>     "I'm showing you Tokyo, duh." He knocked your forehead before returning his hand back to the steering wheel. You drove through so many suburban streets, all the while jamming to some of your favorite tunes. Although you didn't have the exact same music taste, you both enjoyed expanding and listening to each others favorites. Some laughably bad and some really fun and beautiful. You whipped the top visor down to settle your energy and a picture fell out.</p><p>     "Oh my god, who is this?" You asked, your heart-melting looking at an all too familiar bed head on a much smaller body in a pair of onesie pajamas and a band-aid on his cheek holding up a thumbs up. He couldn't be more than 6 years old, absolutely adorable.</p><p>     "Give me that." Kuroo said, his hand reaching over to try and pry the picture out of your hand, but you turned your back to him and hunched over the picture to take a picture.</p><p>    "No, I think I want to keep it, actually." You said, taking a picture of it with your phone.</p><p>    "No! Stop! Ugh... my dad's got photos of me like that everywhere. He's impossible." He facepalmed.</p><p>    "I think you're adorable. If I was him I would do the same thing." You said, holding your chest out of love.</p><p>     "I can send you plenty of current pictures if you want to ogle at me all day." Kuroo said, trying to be sly but your heart was too invested in the photo. He chuckled to himself looking at you.</p><p>     "No, thanks. I like baby Tetsurou, he's much cuter." You teased and he scoffed, "What were you like at this age?" You asked, readjusting yourself in the springy seat.</p><p>    "Eh? Why do you want to know that?" He asked.</p><p>     "Because I'd like to get to know you." You said, smiling. Then realizing the volume of your words you quickly threw in a: "We're friends, right?"</p><p>     "Right... I mean it's like I hardly remember. well my dad said I was pretty shy. Like, I wouldn't introduce myself to anyone shy. He likes to say I was more clever and more of a prankster than he'd liked but it was easier than he thought to take me anywhere since I was too shy. He thinks it was because mom died that I started to get that quiet, but I'm really not sure. But I'm fine now. " He shrugged, it was hard to believe that the little boy who was smiling so brightly in this photo was that shy.</p><p>      Your attention was brought back to reality with the pop of the emergency break and the car coming to a jolting halt. You looked up and saw that it was dark outside and the car was facing a grassy side of a hill.</p><p>     "Um— where are we?" You asked, suddenly a little on edge that you hadn't just agreed to be kidnapped without telling anyone. Note to self to do that now that you care about yourself.</p><p>     "Turn around." Kuroo smiled cockily.</p><p>      You turned around and saw lights. Breathtaking lights. The back window didn't have enough space to show it all to you. Without saying a word you opened the passenger door and ran out. There were only a few feet between the car and the edge of this cliff. But before you could walk right off it you walked into Kuroo's arm.</p><p>     "Whoa, slow down." He laughed at your urgency. He was going to take his arm back but you grabbed it and squeezed his sleeve in your fist. He softened and didn't move his hand from your grip. Only adjusting to stand behind you, his chest taking place as your backboard. <em>Why does this feel so natural?</em> You sighed in relief looking across the breathtaking city.</p><p>       "Where are we?" You asked quietly. He almost didn't hear you over the wind from so high up you were.</p><p>      "Tokyo." Kuroo said nonchalantly. You elbowed him.</p><p>      "Duh, idiot. I meant: where did you take me?" You looked around you. You weren't that far away. It was dead end in a hill in the suburbs. This was too far away and out of your old crews turf, you were safe here. This was perfect.</p><p>     "Just up where a bunch of rich people live." He said, finally being able to take his hand back, "Not as many stars as Miyagi... but we still have a lot of light."</p><p>      "That's for sure. It's beautiful. You can see the whole city from here. You're so lucky you actually got to grow up out here. As a kid living so close to the city I'm sure you never get bored." Your voice was suddenly filled with so much hope and admiration.</p><p>      "I don't know about never. But I guess I always have places to go during study breaks and after volleyball practice." Kuroo said, "This is one of my favorite spots though. I found it two years ago just running around and trying to clear my head."</p><p>      You didn't say anything after that. And he let you. You stayed looking over the city. It sent goosebumps down your spine to look. You tried to imagine your life had your family stayed here. </p><p>      "What're you thinking about?" Kuroo asked, having to find an excuse to continue to look at your face.</p><p>      "Oh— Nothing, really." You told him, he bent down to make sure you saw his look of suspicion.</p><p>      "I know you have more going on in your head than just Shrimpy trying to beat your setters ass. You got more shit." He moved from behind you to standing next to you. He can't keep touching you, it's making him lose his sanity.</p><p>       "Yeah? I guess I warned you from the beginning I'm troubled." You sighed, "But we're always talking about me. Can't we talk about you?"</p><p>      "Nope, sorry. I've lost interest in any topic that isn't you." He said, not being able to catch his words before they leave, his internal panic not being visible as he continues his flirtatious words. Only gaining more confidence in the pink that flew across your cheek. He was going to beat the friend zones ass.</p><p>      You were quiet for a second. Trying to figure out what to say to him to get him off the subject without suspicion. You were really thinking about if you could pull off continuing to be friends with him. You were thinking about when Doom was going to come and take you back without your choice, would you need to keep moving around Japan? Had you fucked up so royally that you'll never have a place to call home anymore?</p><p>      "Does it have anything to do with your conversation with Fukunaga this morning?" Kuroo asked, not being able to hold back his burning curiosity any more. You were the most confusing girl he'd ever met. Making moves, then friend zoning him, then having deep discussions, right as he thinks he'll figure it out you reject him in front of his friends. They roasted him all day for that, it was the first time Kuroo had ever been rejected by a girl so publicly before and they wouldn't let up. He already asked Fukunaga what it was about, and his only response was that it was your business.</p><p>       "No. That was just clearing some things up." You said and it hurt him again. He knew he cant demand you to tell him, you aren't dating or even best friends.</p><p>      "Oh. I didn't know you guys knew each other."</p><p>     You stopped yourself before exposing too much of your past to him. It wasn't like you didn't want to... except you really didn't want to. Nobody really knew what happened in full. Not your side at least. And you didn't know how it was going to sound coming out of your mouth. And the way he looks at you, you didn't want to shatter the idea of you he had in his head. The girl he imagined you were had to be so much better than who you were. And you weren't ready for that heartbreak, not yet.</p><p>    "Not that well. He just knows my ex." You said vaguely. You felt bad, he deserves a better explanation. He's going to find out sooner or later.</p><p>     "He does?" Kuroo's question expectantly prodded you. You really had already said too much.</p><p>     "Yeah. Just was interested in how he was doing is all." You said quickly trying to cover up your loose lips.</p><p>     "No, it's something else. Why would you be interested in knowing how that dipshit was, after the way he treated you." Kuroo narrowed his eyes.</p><p>     "Oh so you're smart, huh." You sighed, picking at your face to ease your nerves.</p><p>      "Second in my year, but who's keeping track?" Kuroo smiled, glad the opportunity to present his more appealing qualities came up.</p><p>      "God, really? Why do you have to keep doing that?" You turned to him now with a surprised face. He was so cool and comfortable, he never gave off the kind of vibes the top 3 in your year gave. He just kept getting more perfect. He needs to start showing red flags soon.</p><p>      "What do you mean 'really?' Don't act so surprised." Kuroo acted offended.</p><p>       "Don't be angry with me when I'm angry with you!" You yelled, crossing your arms and turning your face away. I mean come on, this guy was perfect. Handsome, smart, funny, athletic, <em>and</em> kind it was horrific.</p><p>      "What? What did I do?" He asked, "It's not <em>my</em> fault I'm perfect."</p><p>       "Oh, come on. It is your fault and it's disgusting how perfect you are, I mean come on! And you have the audacity to say you haven't dated anyone. Why wouldn't you date someone? 'Cause I know it's not for lack of options, and you're going to say some bullshit excuse that's like 'I just never had time' or 'I was waiting for the right girl' yeah, right there are plenty of perfect girls or I swear to god— if you say 'nobody's ever wanted me.' Give me a break."</p><p>       "Wait you're really upset about this?"</p><p>       "I'm not done! I know you've had every single girl at Nekoma wrapped around your finger, even if they're not vocal about it if you asked out anyone they would say yes." You ranted, finding it so unbelievable now that there was a person like this.</p><p>      "What are you talking about? I told you the truth I haven't—" Kuroo started but you were on a rampage now.</p><p>     "Tell me right now: how many chocolates you got on Valentines this year." You looked him straight in the eyes. You watched his panic ensue and you knew you had him.</p><p>       "I—I don't know." He blurted out, not wanting to lie but now kicking himself in the butt for sounding like an even bigger asshole.</p><p>       "And there we have it, folks," you announced to the view of the city in front of you, "Kuroo Tetsurou has admitted his defeat. We got him. We found his flaw of being oblivious to the hundreds of girls falling at his feet. I bet it's been hard keeping track of how many girls ask you to be their boyfriend too, huh?"</p><p>        "There's been 4 girls who asked me that this year." Kuroo decided to be candid, "They're just attracted to the way I look or my class rank or something like that. I don't like letting them down, but sometimes it gets annoying. This one time a girl just ran up and kissed me after I told her I wasn't interested and she still doesn't know it was my first kiss. So I'm not oblivious and it's not like it happens every day or every month even it just makes me uncomfortable when it does happen. I want to treat someone right just... I want it to happen naturally."</p><p>       "That makes sense. Man, life for attractive people sucks too." You joked and it made him break into a smile. That smile really is addictive when it's one you've caused. This was definitely a sore spot for him though. You may have gone too far, "That's what everyone wants. A love that happens naturally and comes out of nowhere?" Kuroo just nodded in response. You continued, "I don't know how you do it. I hate rejecting people, and if someone stole my first kiss like that, I'd be pissed."</p><p>       "I guess I got it out of the way though. Kissing is much better once you get past that first one." He shrugged, "What was your first kiss like?"</p><p>      "Oh, um. It was with my ex, and it wasn't anything crazy romantic. I just went over to his place to hang out with friends and the first thing he did was kiss me." You said, "It wasn't his first, though. I just told myself I wanted to do it, so I put myself in the situation to get him to kiss me."</p><p>      "I guess we both have some pretty mediocre first kisses then. Nothing too romantic." Kuroo said, and you shrugged. He noticed the goosebumps on your arm he almost made the move to pull you closer but stopped himself. <em>Don't weird her out</em>. He instead decided to walk back to his car to grab a blanket for you.</p><p>        When he came back and gently placed the blanket on your shoulders you jumped lightly. He soothed over your shoulders with his large hands and placed his chin on your head. The two of you stayed there for a second. Just enjoying each other's company.</p><p>       "You know," you broke the silence, "I don't think a first kiss matters as much. People make such a big deal out of it but the only first kiss that should matter is the first kiss you have with the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with. I wonder if people can tell that kind of thing."</p><p>        "I'd have to say I agree with you, little pipsqueak." Kuroo smiled. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around you but knew he shouldn't make things weird. That would be too couple-like.</p><p>        "You gotta stop calling me that." You rolled your eyes then stared forward.</p><p>       "Doesn't matter, it's just what you are. Nothing cuter than watching you rant and get angry, even if it is about wanting me to date other women. You just look more like a cute little pipsqueak, not really (Y/N)." He smirked and patted your head, he loved how annoyed you looked with the new nickname. You looked so cute.</p><p>      "Yeah, well anytime. If you ever need a pep talk let me know." You pouted and pulled the blanket closer to yourself. What he said actually warmed your heart a little. Something about tonight felt so warm, so right. Every time he was with you it just made sense. The stars, the skyline above made this feel so much more romantic than you expected.</p><p>      "Alright enough about me being single for too long. What about you, huh? You get boyfriend proposals every other day at Karasuno?" Kuroo asked, reeling the subject back to where his mind had gone.</p><p>       "Nope, just you." You winked.</p><p>       "I just tried to steal a kiss, I didn't ask you to commit to anything. You must be hearing things." He rolled his eyes in embarrassment and kicked a rock remembering his epic rejection in the nurse's office.</p><p>       "I'm teasing you come on, I know <em>you</em> wouldn't." You said, it pained Kuroo to hear you say it like that. Like you knew he didn't want you in that way. When it wasn't true.</p><p>       "Well don't rule it out completely!" Kuroo whined, feeling misunderstood.</p><p>       "Very funny." You let out an airy laugh, then continued on, "No guy at Karasuno has ever been seriously interested in me. I think. Kinoshita said guys at school do like me, but nobody's had the guts to ask me out or anything. I think. But to be fair I haven't really given anyone the time to figure out if they like me since it's only been a couple months since I've been at the school. As far as I'm concerned if they do like me it's just because I'm the new girl they haven't seen before or something dumb like that. And even if they did like me seriously, I'd be weirded out because my immediate reaction is 'what the hell is wrong with you?' Because I'm not really special like you are."</p><p>"The new girl?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"The new girl?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This quick motherfucker didn't miss that, fuck why is he the one guy on earth who listens?</em>
</p><p><em>      "</em>Yeah. I mean like a newly single girl." You tried that lie on for size. It wasn't really a lie, it was true that you were newly single this year just it wasn't what you were talking about.</p><p>       "Because you were with your ex?" Kuroo tilted his head. He knew. He knew, you saw his face scrunch up in confusion. The jig was up. You couldn't live your daydream anymore, "But I thought you said it was just your first couple of months at school?"</p><p>      "Uh, yeah. And um..." You glanced at him then away. You were panicking and your hands were your obvious tell. It always has, the bane of your existence will be the way your hands get all clammy when you lie or try to hide the truth. You could pretend to be badass and a real tough cookie all day long, but your morals will always seep through the palms of your hands.</p><p>      Kuroo took the opportunity to run his hand down your forearm and smoothly glide his fingers between the gaps of your own. He held your hand, rubbed his thumb on the other side, "You're hiding something. You don't have to tell me. I don't want to overwhelm you. But if it would make you feel less alone, no matter how dumb it is I'd love to listen. But I can't guarantee I won't laugh."</p><p>      Your heart melted it's frozen cage around it. He wasn't pressuring you for answers, he knew something was wrong without you telling him. This asshole was checking every box on the checklist and it was so annoying. You huffed and kept your face turned. But you didn't let go of his hand, you squeezed it tighter instead and felt comfort in that.</p><p>     This is short-lived.</p><p>     That's right, there's no time to be living this daydream anymore. Better to get this rejection sooner rather than later and hurt both of you more.</p><p>     "There is something. I don't really know how you'll take it." You spoke softly, letting go of his hand to pull the blanket tighter around your shoulders. "Don't feel bad if after this you don't want to be my friend. But it would have to come out sooner than later."</p><p>   <em>   She's being dramatic, it can't be that bad</em>. Kuroo thought.</p><p>      No turning back.</p><p>      "I knew who you were when we met. I didn't really know anything about you because when I went to Nekoma I didn't really engage in any part of the social hierarchy. Because I was gone most of the time anyway, and one time when I came back I learned there had been a rumor that spread about me being a sex worker and a drug dealer and that's why I was always gone. I guess too," you started to laugh a little, "it wasn't that far off from what I was. I did almost everything for Doom's Crew. He used to say I was doing it for 'our' followers, but they were his. I was just so desperate for a sense of belonging and love I'd do anything he asked me. But once they asked me to do things I couldn't, I came clean to my mom about everything, She had me transfer schools and start fresh at Karasuno. I didn't mean to lie to you, really. I just had already started over, I was me again for the first time in forever and there was someone in front of me who only knew me as that. And it's not like I thought I would see you again, let alone hang out so much and really start to lik... I think I liked pretending that last year didn't really happen. But it's like when I'm with you I can't run anymore. So yeah. The too long didn't read version: I used to go to Nekoma and I was a top member of The Doom Riders."</p><p>       Kuroo didn't say anything. He just absorbed the new information that fit into the missing pieces of the puzzle that was you. His face was expressionless while he hid the lower half by pushing it into his palm and supported his elbow by crossing his right arm under his armpit. The silence from him only raised your heartbeat, it urged you to keep talking word vomit.</p><p>         "So today with Fukunaga, he was..." you bit your lip then continued, "We were in the same class last year, so he knew who I was. I wanted to just clear it up. So then he was just warning me that you were Tokyo's chief of polices' son, and to be careful."</p><p>       "You were talking about me?" Kuroo's sly smirk peaked out of his palm.</p><p>       "Are you serious?" You pushed him. "That's all you care about? I just told you more information about me than anyone else and you're not even going to... I don't know... just say something?"</p><p>       "You are so badass." He smiled, taking the hand you used to push him and pressing his thumb into your palm. The blanket that was once around your shoulders fell down and the cool air mixed with his touch caused goosebumps to attack your skin and your nose to get a flush of color.</p><p>       "That's not what you are supposed to say." You ripped your hand away, grabbing the blanket off the ground. Kuroo shamelessly stared at your ass while you did.</p><p>      You were kind of annoyed, it annoyed you how that was the first time you ever told someone that information to and he had gone against every expectation you had. He was better.</p><p>           "What am I supposed to say?" Kuroo shrugged, "You want me to say I see you differently now? Or I'm gonna tell my dad? Or I'm disgusted you made mistakes as a teenager? Nah, sorry not really my style to do any of that, little pipsqueak. I just wish I met you last year when we were at the same school. But I'm glad I know you now, and you know that you can tell me <em>anything</em> now."</p><p>            "I—" then your voice broke and faded off in confusion. Kuroo was just happy he was entrusted like this, he couldn't hold back his smile.</p><p>            "You want me to be upset, right?" He rubbed his strong fingers between your shoulder blades.</p><p>            "Yeah! Maybe! I don't know." You hung your head.</p><p>            "It's late, now. Let me take you back. We can always talk in the car." Kuroo said, lifting your chin up.</p><p>            "I like it up here, a lot." You sighed, you wanted to say you weren't ready to leave yet. If you guys get in the car again, this could be your last moments alone together for who knows how long. And this guy was so intoxicating. Even when he was annoying you all you wanted was his attention.</p><p>          "I know, I'll take you up here again. Don't worry." Kuroo smiled, helping you up and not letting go of your hand.</p><p>          "Bold of you to assume theres a second date."</p><p>          "Bold of you to assume this is our first."</p><p>           Your face was beat red as you ripped your hand out of his large one to cross your hands over your chest.</p><p>           "Im joking, this can be our first date. Only if you want it to be. But I will say I have better dates than this in mind."</p><p>            The two of you got in the car anyways, knowing you can't possibly beat the passage of time and do the responsible thing. This night would end regardless, and spending it in a good nights sleep was the most responsible choice.</p><p>            Bright headlights pierced through the dark road, cutting through the night and exposing your secret rendezvous spot to the light.</p><p>            "Not now..." you mumbled in disbelief, shoving Kuroo's head down behind the steering wheel, "Get down now. Don't start the car. If anyone tries to talk to us, I'm doing the talking, got it?"</p><p>            Kuroo, taken aback by your jolt of reaction, "What? It's just some motorcycles."</p><p>            "Oh, to be as privileged as you." You rolled your eyes, shoving your knees under the dash and squeezing your body off the passenger seat enough to peer over the dash.</p><p>            Sure enough, you hear the loud engines roar into the clearing on the side of the road shared with Kuroo's van. You listen to voices yelling, and you try to poke out any that sound familiar to you. Trying to realize your best plan of action you reach down to the knife you kept in your pocket.</p><p>            Kuroo grabbed your hand. You didn't notice your hands had been shaking. You looked up at him. Your fight or flight mode had kicked in already and you were ready for anything. But just by holding your hand, he could tell exactly how much fear was coursing in your body.</p><p>            "I'm here." He said, calmly and quietly. It eased your heart, he ended up grabbing that blanket he had given you earlier and threw it over your head. "Stay quiet, and still. I'm getting you the hell out of here."</p><p>            "Wait—" but it was too late, Kuroo got into his seat again and started the car. The engine turned but it didn't start.</p><p>            "Fuck." Kuroo said, realizing his heroics might be for naught.</p><p>            He tried it again and it just did the same thing. And again. "C'mon baby, don't do this to me now." You heard him argue with the car but you couldn't do anything to help.</p><p>            There was a knock on the window.</p><p>            You heard Kuroo roll his window down a tiny bit.</p><p>            "Hey, man. You havin' car trouble?" A gruff voice spoke, you tried to place it. You didn't think if was anyone from your old crew.</p><p>            "Little bit, but don't worry about it. This car is so old, my dad always said shes just a stubborn lady, she decides when it's time to go." Kuroo joked smoothly, you envied his courage right now. Or maybe his innocence of not knowing what that guy was capable of.</p><p>            "I bet, what is she 1998?"</p><p>            "'93 actually."</p><p>            "Damn. That's an old bitch you're riding, must make it hard to pick up chicks?"</p><p>            "You have no idea."</p><p>            "Eh, the secret is if you got a face like yours, you talk sweet enough the pussy just comes rollin' in. They don't care what nuts and bolts your ridin'."</p><p>            "Phew, had me worried there for a second. But sweet-talking is my specialty. Thanks for the advice but it feels a little hypocritical don't you think?"</p><p>            Kuroo.. what the hell are you doing?</p><p>            "Huh?"</p><p>            "Considering you got looks and a nice ride you don't gotta work at all I'm sure. Practice what you're preachin'."</p><p>            "There it is! Yo Ritsu, I like this one! Can we keep him?"</p><p>            "Don't you have enough rats to keep a hold of?"</p><p>            "Ah, whatever!" The guy who was talking to Kuroo sounded so familiar. You just couldn't place it, or you didn't want to. You tried to control your breathing.</p><p>            They won't do anything to Kuroo, not unless he picks a fight with them. Which he won't. But these guys are extroverts, curious and car friendly. They love to talk about cars and will probably offer help a kid like Kuroo in need.</p><p>            "What school you go to, huh?" The guy continued his questions, they must be bored tonight.</p><p>            "I'm actually homeschooled," Kuroo answered, you took note of his lie. It was smart, really smart. He couldn't say Nekoma for obvious reasons. And if he said somewhere like Shinsen or Fukūrodani and got asked a question he couldn't answer it would look bad.</p><p>            "No way, your parents got you under your thumb like that then?"</p><p>            "You could say that. I just came out here for some fresh air. But it's definitely past curfew so I gotta go now."</p><p>            "Well at this point you're already out, right? Whether your 5 minutes or 5 hours late what's the difference?"</p><p>            "Oh, it's life or death with my dad."</p><p>            "I see. Well, if you need a jump just let us know alright? Got some buddies that could help."</p><p>            "Thank you, gentlemen, really. But I should be fine."</p><p>            "What a downer."</p><p>            Then it clicked.</p><p>            Goosebumps attacked the back of your neck.</p><p>            The guy Kuroo was talking to wasn't one of Doom's guys. This was worse. It was second in command of a rival gang, Downers. His name was Eito. This was bad. The reason they got the nickname was because of that phrase. Every time a member said this it was when they were planning on getting violent. </p><p>            You were going to have to reveal yourself soon.</p><p>
  <em>Not yet.</em>
</p><p>            Maybe he'll be okay. If you reveal yourself, word will get back to Doom. If you lose and they take you in you're going back for good. If you win, it's over for you and Kuroo, too. He can't see you like this. It'll put a target on his back too.</p><p>            You heard the window get rolled up and the guy walked away. You heard an exhale of breath, and Kuroo started to pretend to look in the glove box next to you.</p><p>            "See? What'd I say pipsqueak you'll be okay." Kuroo's hand found the back of your head and gave it a comforting rub. Your brain had been on guard and going a million miles an hour. Having him touch you made your body relax. Your muscles lets go of everything and you melted into the warmth and pressure of his touch on the other side of the blanket.</p><p>            The comfort that touch brought was ripped away in a second, glass came flying through the passenger side window. The head of a baseball bat rattling the back of the chair to startle the both of you. Both doors are opened and a hand holds you by the hair, blanket still over your head as you ripped from the safety of the car.</p><p>            "I thought you were hiding something, big boy." Eito spoke from behind you, pulling your head back.</p><p>           "Who do you guys belong to, huh? Spying on us?" Eito's friend says.</p><p>             "No! Wait, stop. That's just my girlfriend! We weren't supposed to be up here I thought you were my dad. So she hid herself." Kuroo explained, but it's for nothing. As soon as that blanket comes off your hiding was over.</p><p>            "Oh, so we got a little lady in here, huh?" Eito got curious, "I thought I felt something I liked."</p><p>            Eito got close to your ear and sniffed through the blanket.</p><p>            "You smell like that guy over there through this blanket. That has to change, sorry if you're chilly sweetheart but this has to come off."</p><p>             "I swear to god if you touch her or even look at her the wrong way I will beat your ass." Kuroo responded low and unafraid. Maybe he did have more fight in him than you thought.</p><p>            "You might be tall and muscular, son, but your hands tell me you've never been in a fight your whole life. I'd love to see you alone go against two experienced fighters like us." Eito chuckled at the thought. Kuroo started to really fight back the guy holding him back.</p><p>             Suddenly the blanket was ripped off from your head. Cold air rushing to hit your face and graze it with a tinge of red, messy baby hairs resting on your face after the blanket being rubbed all over your head like that. The knife you were holding in your hand found itself swinging around and landing a cut against your assailant and your knee landed in his groin.</p><p>           "He's not alone, asshole."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       <em>      "He's not alone, asshole."</em></p><p>            <em>God, you are so beautiful</em>. Thought Kuroo. He knew you didn't want him to see you like this. Your hair a mess, and you were fucking angry too. This was a completely different woman than the one who was hiding under a blanket shaking while he just spoke to this guy. Now she stood there, strong a fearless against a guy nearly twice her size. He did not want to be at the other end of that knife, and that really excited him.</p><p>             "Stop, (Y/N)! I can handle it—" Kuroo stepped up, elbowing the guy holding him. He was smaller than Kuroo, it would be an easy win for him.</p><p>           "Aw, hey (Y/N)! I think this guy likes you, does he even know what you've done?" Eito's right-hand man spoke up before getting head budded by Kuroo.</p><p>           Eito's mouth hung open, he had real gray hair that was pushed back with some hanging down in between his eyes. His jacket had patches all over it and his pants must be tired from how tightly they clung to his legs. He was an older guy but easily 6 feet tall, with broad shoulders to match.</p><p>           "What?" You teased Eito who was still in shock, "Look like you've seen a ghost?"</p><p>           "I might as well be looking at one. You <em>used</em> to be the second scariest thing on the street. Everyone thinks you're dead, turns out you're just on a date. I don't think Doom will like that very much–" Eito says, his eye bouncing back and forth between you and his goon.</p><p>           "Doom can fuck off and you can tell him I said that." You lunged toward him, Eito was bigger than you so you shifted your fighting style accordingly, your feet going straight for his kneecaps. He dodged it, grabbing your elbow and pulling it behind your back.</p><p>            "I think you're going to get to tell him yourself. Bringing you in would be a great peace offering between our gangs. I'd love to see what <em>punishment</em> he gives you for making him worry." Eito pulled your hair back to tilt your head up for him while he whispered these things in your ear. "Doesn't that excite you?"</p><p>             For a second your eyes widened in the terror, the fear of what he might do to you. But you couldn't let it sit and stay. Nobody was going to come to save you. You had to react.</p><p>             "If you even touch her, I swear I'll— ah!" <em>Kuroo</em>, his yell was just enough to shock you out of the nightmare that played on the back of your eyelids. You do have someone to care about you, you have people you care about. You weren't going back.</p><p>             "Since when are you kissing <em>Doom's</em> ass." You declined the offer to see Doom again. You wrapped your other hand around Eito's wrists, kicked his knee back and threw yourself forward with all your might. You flipped Eito over your head and onto the ground. You threw your elbow into his gut and then punched his nose for a good nose bleed.</p><p>             Out of the corner of your eye you see Kuroo and the other goon fighting. Kuroo got knocked in the gut but Kuroo countered it roughly with a strong swing in the eye. You didn't want him wrapped up in this. This has to end soon. You stepped down onto Eito's throat. Your other foot on his elbow.</p><p>             "Kinda fun, I've never fought a dead girl before." Eito's coughed blood out of his mouth as he struggled to pull your foot off his throat.</p><p>             "I won against you when I was alive, too." you reminded him by sending your knife into his shoulder.</p><p>              "Women don't scare me." Eito pulled your hand out and forced your knife into your hip. You yelped in pain but pulled it out, leaving you with the grunt of feeling th blood sting as it falls from your veins.</p><p>             "They should." You kick him in the balls, he curls up in pain and you take this opportunity to push your good leg into his chest.</p><p>              "We're at 0-3 right now, Eito. So then, Doom's not going to know I was here. He's not going to know about my friend. I never existed. You're not going to tell anyone." You say.</p><p>             "Give me one good reason not—" You take your foot off his face to put your knee on into his ribcage.</p><p>             "Because if you do, baby girl," You mocked him, bringing up his ear to your lips, "I'll make sure they're mopping your ass up for weeks. So stay the fuck away from me and my friends."</p><p>             You force his head back down into the tough rock and dirt causing him to groan loudly.</p><p>             "We're done here." You hollered over your shoulder. Relieved to see Kuroo the one standing and the other guy knocked out cold on the ground.</p><p>           "Yes, ma'am." Kuroo responded, rushing back to the car to try and get it working.</p><p>           "You're still not all that scary, Y/N!" Eito tried to get your attention again, "Still have that whole no-killing policy."</p><p>           "I've seen things a lot scarier than death, you old sack of shit." You sent a middle finger over your shoulder and got back into the passenger seat.</p><p>           "You still belong to the streets! They are going to find you! No matter where you go! I'm going to find you again and beat the living—" you shit the door. Eito kept yapping, now a mumbled voice still on the floor from what you'd done.</p><p>             Kuroo got the car to start and the two of you drove away from the noise of Eito's voice.</p><p>              "So, you know that guy?"</p><p>             "Unfortunately." You sighed.</p><p>             "Make sure your putting pressure on your hip, okay?" Kuroo instructed, looking over his shoulder to make sure there weren't any motorcycles.</p><p>             "Yes, dad." You rolled your eyes, pushing down on the blood on your hip.</p><p>             "Woah, take me to dinner before you call me that." Kuroo laughed at his own joke.</p><p>             "How are you so calm right now?" You asked, leaning your head to the side so you could watch the street lights illuminate the bruise on his cheek.</p><p>             "Um, I'm not really sure. I play a lot of video games with Kenma.. kind of like a real-life fighter game." He said, his eyes glued to the road.</p><p>             "That's one way to look at it." You laughed, "You did well though. We won, no deaths... what are you going to tell your dad?"</p><p>             "I don't know, yet. But I have until we get to the hospital to figure it out." Kuroo said, breathing out a heavy sigh.</p><p>             "Wait, no. No, I'm sorry but I can't go to the hospital." You beg, "If my mom finds out I was in trouble, or fighting again it's over for me. I'll be sent away or home schooled and quite honestly neither sound great. I just need to survive high school."</p><p>             "I understand that I really do. But as the elder in this situation, we both have stab wounds we need to get these checked it doesn't matter if they're small. There could've been anything on those blades." Kuroo's voice was deeper than before.</p><p>             "Don't talk down to me like that you're barely a year older. I never said you can't go. You can go to a hospital but I can't so just leave me in the car." You fought back. He didn't say anything, gripping the wheel harder.</p><p>             "I'm sorry." You sighed, pressing harder into your side. "I didn't mean to get you hurt. I'm fine, but the last thing I wanted was to rope you into this. It'll never happen again. If you want, after this you and I don't need to speak again—"</p><p>                "Will you stop? Please." He pulled into the school parking lot. "You have nothing to apologize for. You aren't at fault, you protected me tonight. You were so insanely cool tonight, I only got hurt because I'm not as cool as you are."</p><p>               "I don't know, I think the 'cool' label sounds better on you." You smiled, you can't stop looking at him. "I'll help you pay to have your windows replaced though."</p><p>              "Stop it, what'd I say? You handled that fight, so let me handle the aftermath." Kuroo reached over you to grab the first aid kit. When he did you saw the thin cut on his bicep, and a new bruise on his chin.</p><p>             "I'm fine, really. I promise I'm a big boy." Kuroo noticed your stare, "Use this, yours looks deeper than mine." He gestured toward your hip, putting some cleansing alcohol on gauze and pausing before actually making contact with your hip. A tinge of pink spread across his cheeks and hopped you interpret it as being out of breath from his fight, "Is it okay if I—um"</p><p>             "Yeah, of course. I've gotten much worse than this, the sting doesn't really bother me anymore." You said, lifting your shirt up to reveal your wound better. Kuroo's hand wrapped around your hip to apply pressure with the gauze. All he could think about was his hand touching your skin. How were you always so calm? Oblivious to the contact of your skin? He wanted to be more like you.</p><p>               While he was thinking, he unconsciously decided to reach over you and pull the lever to lay down your seat.</p><p>You breathed in a sharp breath having him this close to you, his chest in your face you couldn't help but grab his tank top. You gripped it tight and words couldn't come out of your mouth.</p><p>"Slow down, tiger. I'm just trying to make you more comfortable." Kuroo said, his eyes connecting with yours, your heart rate slowed, "Are you okay?"</p><p>                "Yeah, yeah. I'm okay." You said, releasing your death grip on his shirt.</p><p>               "Okay, um." He cleared his throat, "I'm going to put a fresh bandage, okay?"</p><p>               "Mhm." You nodded, "You don't need to baby me."</p><p>               "Trust me, I don't think of you as a baby. If I did I would tell you." Kuroo thought of a suggestive joke but held back. You looked out the broken window to pass the time, trying to ignore the tingle you felt while he touched you.</p><p>              When the bandage was secured and the bleeding stopped you grabbed his arm to inspect it. The cut didn't look nearly as bad after it was cleaned. It was very shallow and he was going to be fine.</p><p>             "It looks shallow, so that's good." You smiled weakly, the guilt eating your insides, "It's not going to affect how you play, right?"</p><p>             "I'll be fine." Kuroo smiled, grabbing your hand off and holding it loosely. You shared a moment together, hands loosely intertwined and both of your eyes on the connection of skin.</p><p>             The night was still chilly but it was warmer here at the school. It wasn't as quiet as it used to be, but in contrast to the chaos, everything feels calm. Just sitting here, having your hand cradled by Tetsuro's strong fingers, eyes closed. After a night like this, how do you leave it?</p><p>             "I don't.." You started but stopped yourself.</p><p>             "I don't want to go inside either." Kuroo finished for you.</p><p>             "What time is it?" You yawned, hissing at the sting in your hip when shifting your weight back to normal.</p><p>             "Too late." Kuroo ran a hand through his hair, showing off his face as he noted how badly he just wanted to kiss you.</p><p>             "What're we gonna tell everyone?" You asked, your eyes opening a little.</p><p>             "Right.." he sighed. "I'll think of something, trust me."</p><p>             "I don't know how I feel about that, Tetsu."</p><p>             "You jumped off a building into my arms for less."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thank you for waiting for me to return!! i'm back &lt;3 there will be a few new chapters this week :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Warmth found comfort on your face, tickling your nose to wake you up the next morning. Birds chirping outside the window of the classroom you girls were all staying in gave you a clue as to what time it was. Sunlight ghosted over your face and blinded your eyes when you opened them.</p><p>          Keeping your eyes closed just a few more minutes longer, you clutched at your pillow and thought about how today might go for you. Kuroo already texted to tell his dad someone broke into the car this morning. Claiming he must've missed it for a day or two since he's been so hung up on the camp. Then the bruises will have come from his morning run where he fell and landed face-first into a garbage bin.</p><p>           You guessed everything would be back to normal again.</p><p>           "(Y/N)-chan..." a small voice poked at your cheek.</p><p>           "Good morning, senpai." Your voice croaked out the morning tiredness. You yawned as you stretched your achy muscles.</p><p>           "Today's a big day. We have to make sure our luggage is ready before the boys' so we can go..." Kiyoko then started to list off the day's schedule. You were only half-listening, trying to reset your body.</p><p>          "Yes, senpai. I can be ready in 20 minutes, then we can go start breakfast." You said, grabbing your toilet tree bag to go to the girl's restroom.</p><p>          Once you opened the door, you were shocked to be met with most of the other team managers with a speaker and more energy than you could dream of in the morning.</p><p>        "If it isn't the legend herself!" Yukie started, pushing her toothbrush to the side of her mouth. You just let out a breath out of your nose and smiled lightly, you didn't know what she meant yet.</p><p>        "So? How was it?" Eri asked, grabbing your shoulder.</p><p>         "How was what?" You returned confusion, simply scrubbing your face with cleanser without a concern.</p><p>          "Stop, we saw you walk out of Kuroo's car late at night.. you have to tell us!" Eri squealed, "Is he just as tall, handsome, and mature as everyone says?"</p><p>           "As just his friend for the last three years, I can tell you I've never seen Kuroo act mature around Bokuto. They suddenly share one brain cell when they're together." Yukie rolled her eyes and Kaori nodded in agreement.</p><p>           "Well, tall and handsome are pretty obvious." You said, nervously. Shit. What lie can you prepare yourself with now? Had anyone else seen you two get out of the car so late at night?</p><p>          "I'd be careful with him (Y/N), he's got a pretty bad reputation for dating," Kaori interjects. </p><p>           "Of course, but can you just tell us how big he is?" Yukie held up her hands as measurement and your face suddenly became redder than a stoplight.</p><p>            "No! No, I don't know we didn't do anything!" The blood drained from your face only to be replaced by a blush so hard it felt like you were glowing. You hadn't thought about.. that.</p><p>             "Really? Because if you did you can tell us. No judgment, seriously." Kaori laughed off the tension.</p><p>              "Really! Nothing happened! We just drove around and talked. Two of my team members got into a fight yesterday and I had to split them up. After I sent them to bed I ran into him and we just ended up talking all night." You finished this explanation in one breath, amazed you were able to leave out incredibly important details.</p><p>              "That's so sweet!" Eri swooned, "Being a new manager is really overwhelming. Kuroo has always kind of been one of us this year though since he doesn't have a team manager. He's probably a good person to talk to."</p><p>               "He is." You smiled, butterflies flooding your stomach at the thought of how Tetsu's forehead met yours, or the way he held your hip when he bandaged it. "He is such a good friend to me."</p><p>              At the same time, all three girls looked at you and away from the mirror.</p><p>              "Friend?" They all made the same reaction of disbelief.</p><p>              "Yeah, we're friends!" You smiled. Then Kiyoko walked into the bathroom.</p><p>               "Who's gonna tell 'er?" Yukie asked, looking at her other two friends as you skipped over to your senpai.</p><p>               "Kiyoko! Can I talk to you on our way to breakfast?"</p><p>                You and Kiyoko walked towards the food pantry to collect your morning ingredients. The sun poking through mountains in the distance and into the large windows of the hallway. Your bright shining faces being lit with warm orange light.</p><p>                You informed her of the fight Hinata and Kageyama had last night. She listened to it quietly. You hadn't told her yet and didn't want her to hear it from someone else. This was an important piece of Karasuno's crazy bubble.</p><p>"Interesting." That was all Kiyoko said, rubbing her chin gently. Her lack of response made you sweat.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I should've informed you last night." You bowed your head, Kiyoko smiled softly. She patted your head with the lightest, most comforting touch.</p><p>                 "I understand. You're doing great, (Y/N). Better than we expected, I was rereading your notes from our Nekoma matches and you are so thorough in your notes." Kiyoko smiled, "I want you to have the confidence to handle those spats alone, With those two there's plenty. I won't be here next year to do it, but someone always will. And the fact that you fit in so well when it's only been a few days is incredible."</p><p>                Tears just started flowing. You had no idea how stressed out you were over trying to impress her. How scared you were to not gain her approval or that you were doing things wrong.</p><p>               "Oh no! Please don't cry!" Kiyoko nervously grabbed your shoulder and you just laughed, letting your tears freely fall and your eyes change to a reddish color. You felt so comfortable. So happy.</p><p>                "It's good. It's a good cry." You happily accepted the feeling of relaxation. You didn't know the next time you'd have this.</p><p>                Kiyoko smiled softly, pulling you into a hug she sighed into it. "I'm glad we found you."</p><p>                "Me too."</p><p>***</p><p>                "What the hell is up with your face?" Yaku plainly asked Kuroo, pointing at the sleepy head Captain's bruise. Kuroo looked at the dark misshapen bruise in the mirror, it had darkened overnight.</p><p>                 "Did (Y/N)-san do that? Be honest." Yamamoto suddenly arrived, observing the bruise close to Kuroo's face. Kuroo put his large hand over Yamamoto's face to push him away.</p><p>                   "Why would (Y/N)-chan do that?" He grumbled, yawning confidently.</p><p>                  "I saw you two walking away together last night. I couldn't sleep until you got back." Yamamoto said honestly, "If you did anything to my Goddess I swear—"</p><p>                  "She didn't punch me, dumb ass."  He sighed, "I tried riding her skateboard and I fell off. That's all."</p><p>                  Wow, his first fight he's won and he can't even brag about it. Of course, now most of his team is laughing at him, his grumpy and tired face weighing his shoulders down.</p><p>                  "Did she at least... ya know... kiss it and make it better?" Inuoka chuckled and a few of the other guys in the guy's shower room started to become involved with the conversation.</p><p>                 "Oi, leave it alone. You guys are vultures." Kuroo rolled his eyes. Beginning to change into his volleyball uniform.</p><p>                 "It's just odd behavior is all. You're normally very upfront about when you find someone you like or when you don't like." Kenma said matter of fact, "Why are you suddenly... a simp?"</p><p>                 A chill went down Kuroo's spine, "I am not! We're just... friends."</p><p>                 Closing his locker, the memory of how your hip felt in his hand and the way your forehead felt against his radiated in the spots you connected. He cursed himself for not closing that gap last night. You were the most badass chick he's ever seen. He turns to look at his teammates who have all been suddenly silent. They all lightly join their hands together in a prayer.</p><p>                "Today we send a prayer for our brother, Kuroo Tetsurou. He's fine, just friend-zoned."</p><p>                 "I'm just being respectful! Maybe you guys should take some notes!" Kuroo growled, marching out of the room. Kenma followed him closely. It bugged Kuroo because he himself was growing embarrassingly impatient.</p><p>                 He told himself he'd take this one slow. It's definitely why it never worked out with anyone else that he's kissed upon first meeting. When he saw you on that train it was like you had stepped out of his mind on what type of girl he dreamed of. He's now officially waited a week since then but it's felt like years with how truly perfect you were turning out to be. Everything you did made him want to kiss you and call you his more and more.</p><p>                  But he has to remind himself he wasn't going anywhere. After this week or the next, he needed to prove it to you. He just needed more confirmation that you actually liked him back. You had flirted with him in the past only to be smacked with the friend title. He needed to know if you still had an attraction to him.</p><p>***</p><p>               After you and Kiyoko finished cooking the morning meal, serving it behind the window your heart was pounding the whole time. Waiting to get a glimpse of <em>him</em>. Serving meals was the worst, it was just a queue to get hit on by every team member that passed through.</p><p>                "You look beautiful this morning, (Y/N)-chan!"</p><p>                 "Kiyoko-san, please marry me."</p><p>                  You ignored most of them, certainly used to these passing comments by now. You've hung with much worse men than these boys. You were just smiling and letting them be pushed away by their friends, giggling to Kiyoko every now and then.</p><p>                   "Good morning, pipsqueak." The voice came as a shock to your automatic muscle memory. You looked up to make eye contact with none other than Kuroo Tetsurou. His bedhead messy as ever, eyes just as bright and sleepy and easy to fall into.</p><p>                    "Good morning." The corner of your mouth pulled into a smile, your heartbeat racing and voice cracking just a little. You looked down at the serving platter in front of you. You were supposed to only give everyone one egg. But you couldn't help yourself. You gave him two and slid it across the counter.</p><p>                   "Thank you for the food." He smiled back. You nodded your head in understanding. Your eyes found the dark bruise on his face.</p><p>                   "It doesn't look that bad.." You said out loud before you could stop yourself.</p><p>                   "Oh, yeah. Next time you show me to skateboard I'll try not to make a fool of myself. Promise." Kuroo said, winking at you in a way that made your cheeks feel warm. You understood it was the new lie for the reason he had a bruise. He did this to you so easily.</p><p>                     "I thought it was kinda cute." You teased back, giving it your all to stay calm and keep your cool under pressure of this new lie he's put on you. "We can try again later?"</p><p>                    "I'd like that, thanks pipsqueak." He said with a smug look, being able to get you to give him this much attention in front of all these guys who want your attention so bad is so thrilling to him. His eyes dip down your body obviously, you weren't sure if he was checking you out or what, "How are you doing?"</p><p>                   "Oh!" You made the connection, he was talking about your hip wound, "I'm good this morning."</p><p>                     "Teach me to skate too, (Y/N)-chan!"</p><p>                      "Oi! Stop holding up the line!"</p><p>                    "That's my cue. I'll see you later?" Kuroo decided to stop while he was at the top before you called him buddy or something. As he started to back away you became suddenly very aware that you were leaving today. You were going to be leaving this small bubble you got so comfortable in.</p><p>                    "Tetsu! Wait, uh, save a seat for me?" You asked while serving a dish to Kenma.</p><p>"O-of course." Kuroo stuttered, not expecting the sudden invitation. He got so giddy but hid it so well.</p><p>As he walked away with Kenma at his side, normally its quiet when they walk together. Or just Kuroo talking, normally having to keep Kenma from distractedly running into others while he games. He trusted Kenma, on and off the court. So when they walked away to find a table and Kenma, his master strategist, told him: "You still have a chance, I think. Just by the way she talks to you, I don't think you were ever really friend-zoned by her."</p><p>Kuroo felt a tsunami wave of confidence flood his entire body. That was all the confirmation he needed. He was going to be doing things a bit more upfront from now on.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    You finally finished serving breakfast and were ready to make your way to sit with Kuroo. He was sitting at a table with a good mix of people. Kenma was sitting on the other side of Kuroo, Kuroo's vice-captain: Kai was there, then there was Bokuto, Akaashi, Yukie, as well as Daichi, Suga, Asahi, and Nishinoya and Tanaka were hovering behind their seniors with their plates in hand. The chair set up for you looked like it was an extra one that had been pulled up to be squeezed right next to Kuroo and far away from Daichi who was on the other side of it.</p><p>    Before you could get over there you were stopped by Hinata and Kageyama, who bowed openly in front of everyone. It was by the serving line, so it shouldn't have caught that much attention, but it wasn't the bowing that caught everyone's eye.</p><p>    "We apologize!" They practically yelled it in front of everyone, "We should not have shown that kind of behavior in front of you."</p><p>      "Woah! Woah, guys, it's okay. Please stand up." You whispered the last bit, waving them to stand up in a panic and they peaked up nervously before standing up entirely. You could tell they weren't on good terms with each other yet, you wondered who it was that told them to do this. After they stood everyone seemed to go back to minding their business.</p><p>      "I appreciate the apology, I just hope you guys are able to work through your disagreement today before we play. That's all I want. Eat up, we can talk after breakfast if you guys want. Did you guys get food?" You asked them, they nodded. "Good, do you guys need anything else?"</p><p>       "No, ma'am!" Hinata assured you.</p><p>       "Don't talk so formal! It freaks me out, I hope we can be good friends guys. I may not understand everything about volleyball like you guys do, but I do know how to solve fights. So if you ever need anything, please ask me, okay?" You smiled.</p><p>        "Okay, (Y/N)! Thank you." Hinata beamed, then elbowed Kageyama next to him.</p><p>       "Yeah, thanks." Kageyama managed to get out. You knew him a few days and it really seemed like that was probably the best he could do. He was trying with that one.</p><p>        "See ya!" You waved them off, lighter on your steps over to the seat that awaited you.</p><p>        Half the table had been watching you during your little dispute. Really just Kuroo and the Karasuno players who heard everything about what happened last night when Suga got back in their room and scolded Hinata and Kageyama for their behavior. Kuroo had just been watching you already, it's like he couldn't stop looking even when he was trying to engage in the conversation but it just wasn't working.</p><p>      "This seat taken?" You entered their scene smoothly, nudging the chair the Kuroo had carelessly yet intentionally let his arm hang on while waiting for you to join. </p><p>    "Only by you, pipsqueak." Kuroo pulled out the chair for you. You waved to the rest of the table that had greeted you. Well, all except Kenma who had his nose in a game.</p><p>  "You have got to find a better nickname than that." You scolded Kuroo while adjusting in your seat. You expected him to move his arm from the back of the chair but he didn't. You could feel the warmth from it on your back it gave you a tingly feeling.</p><p>    "What? It's fitting." He shrugged, a little too smug.</p><p>   "You know I could take your ass down in a fight, that is hardly pipsqueak behavior." You countered.</p><p>   "Oh absolutely, but that doesn't mean you're in the clear. I see the top of your head naturally, that's all the pipsqueak qualification you need." Kuroo responded immediately, you scoffed at the half-ass rebuttal.</p><p>   "Eh? That's not even fair, by your vague and overly simple qualifications that means everyone at this table is a pipsqueak since you're the tallest." You said, slightly annoyed but also having fun playfighting with him. He leaned back and lifted his arm that was behind you and placed his heavy hand on your head. </p><p>  "That's the point." He said when you guys made eye contact. You both scrunched your noses in a mocking face.</p><p>   "Oi! Get a room, you two!" Yukie poked fun. You and Kuroo got broken out of your own little reality and looked over, Kuroo took his hand off your head and returned it to his lap quickly.</p><p>   "Leave us aloooone. You're so dramatic, it's not like that." You rolled your eyes.</p><p>    "Except it is like that, I'm just not blind." Yukie followed her statement with a large bite of her breakfast.</p><p>    "C'mon, I'm a firm believer that guys and girls can be best friends." You said in your defense.</p><p>      Yukie had done this to you pretty much every time you'd seen her, it was all in a slight annoyance that you had gone that far. You went back to eating your breakfast though, it was a casual comment for you. But anyone who was looking at Kuroo when you said that would've seen the pain that man had gone through when you said "best friends." Everyone else had gotten quiet and in unison had thought the same thing:</p><p>
  <em>Poor Kuroo.</em>
</p><p>     "Of course, guys and girls can be friends!" Bokuto agreed with you, "Yukippe and I have been friends for years."</p><p>      "Psh, I'm more like his sugar mama. All he does is take my notes and challenge me to eating contests." Yukie laughed and the rest of the table relieved their tension. </p><p>      Daichi turned to you and it caught your attention.</p><p>     "Everything ok with the duo?" He asked you intentionally.</p><p>     "Oh, yeah it's fine. I told Sugawara-senpai last night that I didn't need them to apologize to me I just wanted them to apologize to each other. So all is forgiven on my end. Did you guys–" You explained and he stopped you in that track.</p><p>     "We didn't tell them to do that, they did that all on their own. But it made me happy that they were able to work together to do that." Daichi said, out of the corner of your eye you saw Suga suspiciously drinking his cup as if he was hiding a secret. </p><p>      You made eye contact with him and he smirked and winked. You smiled when he mouthed a "Don't tell Daichi!" </p><p>     "What's up?" Daichi looked over his shoulder and Suga kept drinking his water. Daichi tipped it up and watched as Suga had to snort the water back up.</p><p>     "Daichi!" He yelled, pushing his friend which caused him to fall into you and then you overdramatized so you could fall into Kuroo's side.</p><p>     Best friends, really good friends. You could pretend to be that for a while. It's good for you, have some people you could rely on. If you ignore all the sexual and romantic tension, he makes you feel so safe and comfortable. It doesn't disgust you when you feel his warmth, it actually makes you excited. Heart skipping a beat any time your skin makes contact. </p><p>   You turned to go back to your food, trying to scarf some down before your time was up. You were trying to follow the fast-paced conversation of the table, and in the window between the friends in front of you, you could see Fukunaga staring at you. </p><p>    Fukunaga wasn't a normally intimidating person. But looking at him right now he looked like a ghost. Staring at you as if he were a still image. It reminded you that you weren't supposed to get close to Kuroo. Well, it's a little late for that. Now he knows just about everything about you. You hadn't even thought of the proper repercussions of your actions last night. And you didn't want to, not yet. Doom knowing that your alive won't be a problem since you'll be leaving today and he has no idea you're at Nekoma right now. You have some time. </p><p>   You broke the eye contact first, closing your eyes and breathing to ground yourself in the moment, everything will be okay.</p><p>    Soon enough, everyone broke out into the last tournaments of the quick camp. It felt bittersweet since you wanted to continue the feeling of everyone being together. But it would only be about 2 weeks until everyone will be reunited at yet another camp, so it's really not goodbye.</p><p>    Kuroo left the gym halfway through his second to the last match of the day to run to the bathroom. He's not doing that well today. All he can think about was how she called him her best friend this morning. Do you really think he's flirting with you for fun? Or cuz do you think it's funny? Is that the personality he's created? Why is it the one time he wants his flirting to work it's not working?</p><p>     He sighed, dropping his shoulder in thought. He ended up curling down, wiping his palms down his face in a loud sigh that was almost a half yelled groan. You're really all he thinks about.</p><p>     "Kuroo!" He looked over his shoulder to see Fukunaga sprinting toward him.</p><p>      "Yo?" Kuroo said, "I don't think I've ever seen you run with so much urgency, you being chased or–?"</p><p>      "Had to.. let you know... it's important.." Fukunaga gasped for air, "What the hell did you two do last night?"</p><p>       "What? What do you mean? Me and (Y/N)? Nothing really, why?" Kuroo played it cool, a little sweat drop spilling over his cheek. "Like I said this morning she just showed me how to skat–"</p><p>       "No, who did you guys run into last night? I know that bruise is not from any fall." Fukunaga's fist clenched when Kuroo tried to laugh it off. "I told (Y/N) yesterday I didn't want anyone to know this or talk about it at all. But you guys fucked up last night, everything is up in flames right now. Everyone knows (Y/N)'s back in town with some 'Cheshire cat-looking motherfucker.' You have to get as far away from her as possible."</p><p>       "Wait... so you're..." Kuroo put it together in his head, how come he never noticed?</p><p>        "Nobody at school knows. (Y/N) always kept us safe when she was here, she can hold her own and she knows these guy's capabilities, but for some reason, she's ignoring the danger of her being here and being seen with you. I hate everything about this crew, they're awful and I should've never been involved. But (Y/N) has always been different from them, she's cool and kind and stronger than anyone, she never belonged there and I support her decision to get the hell out in silence. So as a favor to her, I kept it a secret as long as I can in exchange for her to do the same. They don't know I'm in volleyball, this team is what made me want to get out. I don't think you understand the kind of danger you guys are really in." Fukunaga was rushing through, he was staring at his shoes with intensity.</p><p>         "Fukunaga, slow down. What do you mean by all this?" Kuroo asked for clarification, it's like he hasn't had the whole story at any time. Had he been so ignorant of his friends? His juniors that he was supposed to be taking care of? This was the most he'd ever seen Fukunaga talk in any way that wasn't a passing joke. It was so out of character for him that it scared Kuroo into feeling the intensity of the situation.</p><p>         "What exactly has (Y/N) told you about her past? I know you guys had to have talked about it after that fight with the Downers, right?" Fukunaga finally made eye contact, anticipating the answer.</p><p>          "Uhh.. she's told me about her ex and the way he treated her, which made me want to vomit. That she used to go to Nekoma and she was pretty heavily involved with Doom's Crew when she was here, which my dad has told me about already about that group so.." Kuroo trailed off, Fukunaga expected him to continue but Kuroo suddenly realized that was really all he knew about her, "We didn't talk that much afterward except that I couldn't take her to a hospital."</p><p>         "Yeah, all of that is true, but it was not just 'heavily.' She was more of a second in command kind of status. Doom doesn't keep girlfriends, but (Y/N) was as close as that gets, everyone pretty much referred to her as the queen. Doom is the son of the previous leader so he's been in this forever, he's a fucked up dude who has always known power. He'll <em>kill</em> off anyone who crosses him without hesitation doesn't matter how close you are, so anyone he keeps around longer than a few weeks is as good as God. <em>That</em> was (Y/N). Her word was law when Doom wasn't there. You should've seen it, 30 year old giant dudes would be taking orders from a high school girl with no questions asked. Then she left one day, without a word and no trace. All Doom said was that she was being fussy and that she'd come back, and then when she didn't he got mad, real mad. She is his favorite even if she's not his girlfriend, that's the person you're fucking with." Fukunaga was being serious, and Kuroo had to lean against the wall to keep his balance. That's much deeper into this than he originally anticipated.</p><p>            "Is this even okay for you to be talking about right now, dude?" Kuroo needed the pause. His junior went quiet.</p><p>           "I don't care. This about your guys' safety, blame me when she gets mad about me exposing her. I will snitch all day if it means you guys are prepared for the kind of situation you're in." Fukunaga said this with intensity.</p><p>           "Thank you." Kuroo breathed out. It was all so much to process that everything finally became real in his head. Obviously, last night was reason enough to be freaked out on its own being confronted by those guys who swung a bat at them. But for some reason, Kuroo hadn't confronted that it may happen again, that they could lose next time or be outnumbered. How his dad might react to this.</p><p>            "I'm not trying to be the scarecrow and scare you, but you need to know all this. Now that you know the whole picture, what are you going to do about it?" </p><p>            "I wish I knew." </p><p>             He did know one thing, you were not going to keep going through this alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>